My Dear Dragon
by tayler.mahre
Summary: With her wedding approaching fast, Victoria Willington wants to know more about who she is. Not what other people have told her. After much consideration from her fiance, Victoria goes on a journey to find her birth parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

* * *

><p><em>"We're Not Ready For This"<em>

Justine Gale stared at the warm body next to her. His ginger hair fell in front of his face, blocking her view. She looked around the room and noticed that none of his dorm mates returned that night. 'You sly little fox, you knew last night was going to happen.' Justine wondered just how long he had planned last night. Shifting out of the bed, she grabbed her knickers and threw one of his white button up shirts on. With all of her movement, Bill Weasley woke up and immediately stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her long brown hair flowed across her shoulders and down her back. Reaching just above her bum. He continued her gaze farther down her legs. She had the most smoothest and longest legs he's ever had the pleasure of touching.

"Well good morning." Justine grabbed a pair of socks and began to put them on.

"Good morning to you as well." Bill stretched and pushed the covers off his body and stood up. Justine's body went rigid at the sight of him. Last night, she knew what was pressing up against her, but actually seeing it was a different story. Bill caught her gaze and quickly grabbed his briefs and put them on. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's not a problem. I mean, it was all there last night." Justine stared at the floor as Bill continued to get dressed. After he put a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt on, he walked over to where Justine sat on his chest at the foot of his bed.

He kneeled by her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "About last night…"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted it just as much as you did." Justine held his gaze. His light green eyes peered deep into her sky blue ones. "Really Bill, it's fine", she smiled warmly at him. Bill kissed her lightly on her lips and held her face. She placed on hand around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

"That's how last night started." Bill said with a laugh.

"No, last night started with you throwing me on top of your bed." Justine kissed the tip of nose.

"I love you Justine Clarissa Gale." Bill looked at her quizzically. It was the first time that either of them uttered the "L" word. Both agreeing not to mention it, until they were both ready for that kind of commitment.

"I love you William Arthur Weasley."

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Valentines Day. Since the night that Justin and Bill had made love in his dorm room. Many had wondered where she had wandered off to that might, but all had the same idea. Her best friend Angelica Thomas wanted all the juicy details, which Justine gladly gave. She wanted to shout with all her might those following weeks that she was in love with Bill Weasley. Everyone noticed that her and Bill had become close than they had ever been. Since that night, they made love on a regular basis, whenever and wherever they could. Once they were almost caught by Professor McGonagall during their free period.<p>

It was closing in on their graduation. Only two more months until June and they were finally adults. They had finished all their exams and were simply waiting for the school year to come to an end. Many 7th years were stressing on their future jobs and careers out in the real world. Justine was one of them. She had no idea what to do. She was average in most of her subjects. Potions was her highest score and she was mediocre at best, according to Professor Snape. With the stress of reality, Justine noticed that she started becoming ill. She was constantly throwing up, she couldn't keep anything down and to top it all of, she was having trouble sleeping. Bill suggested she go see Madam Pomfrey for a check up. Justine insisted it was just her nerves acting up. Around May, Justine noticed that she was having violent mood swings and she hadn't had her period in a while. Scared out of her wits, she rushed to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Gale, what can I do for you?" Thankfully there was not another soul inside the Hospital Wing.

"May I speak to you in private Madam Promfrey?" Looking at the young girl, Pomfrey lead her into her office.

"Now, what can I do for you Miss Gale?" Justine picked at her fingernails, not daring to look up at the woman before her. "Miss Gale?"

"I need a pregnancy potion!" Madam Pomfrey stared the frantic girl that sat in the chair.

"Miss Gale, this is serious a serious matter. Are you sure?" Justine just nodded. "Alright then. Unfortunately, I am not able to administer such a potion without the Headmaster here."

Justine groaned and threw her head into her hands and start to cry. Pomfrey darted to the girls' side. "It's okay dear; It's going to be alright."

"No it's not! What do I do if I am pregnant? What am I supposed to tell him? 'Sorry honey, you can't go to Egypt, I'm pregnant!' I can't do that to him. Not to mention that my parents are going to kill me! This wasn't supposed to happen."

It took an hour to calm Justine down before Madam Pomfrey called the Headmaster into the Hospital Wing. Within the next half hour Professor Dumbledore entered the wing with a most serious look on his face that Justine was unfamiliar with.

"Miss Gale." It was a silent cold acknowledgment. Justine understood, as far as she was concerned she was the first student to ever get pregnant while he was Headmaster. That says a lot about your ability to head a school full of raging hormonal teenagers.

"Now, Miss Gale when you need to do it swallow this potion after about three minutes the effects will start working. I will then run a diagnostic test and we will be able to see the results."

Madam Pomfrey handed Justine a murky yellow looking potion that smelled foul. Pinching her nose, she threw the drink back. It didn't do much to rid the taste. Pomfrey gave her a glass of water to wash down the taste. Now all that was left to was to wait and see.

Justine walked into the Gryffindor common room numb. What was she going to do? Her parents would kill her before she even got a chance to tell Bill. 'Oh God Bill, what is this gonna to do us', and there he was, sitting with his younger brother Charlie talking about a letter their mum had sent them.

"Justine! Guess what, mum invited you to stay for the summer. Isn't that great?" Bill came up, kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Bill." Justine's face fell and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Justine? What's the matter?"

'I can't tell him. Make something up Justine, and quick!'

"Oh Bill, didn't I tell you daddy is taking me and mummy to America this summer."

"No, you hadn't mentioned it." Bill looked sad.

"Maybe I can convince them to let me stay?" 'Not likely.'

"Yeah, that'll be excellent, I'm gonna go owl mother and tell her." Bill dashed off to his room to send the reply.

Justine walked up to her dorm and began to write her own letter to her parents. How was she supposed to tell her parents that she was pregnant? That she threw her life down the drain. 'I'm not ready for a kid. Bill isn't either, we're just kids ourselves."

Burning the letter she started, Justine made a vow that she wasn't going to tell Bill about the baby and would tell her parents the minute she got home.

Collapsing on her bed, Justine placed a hand on her stomach. Terrified to know that there was a being growing inside of her. A piece of her, a piece of Bill. Slowly, images of what life would be like if she told Bill about the baby. Sadly, the images she was looking into were not pretty. It showed how her and Bill would pull apart, how she would hate him, and in the long run hate her child. She tried to think of the positive things. Like, her and Bill living together, raising their baby. What gender would it be? Would it be a girl, or would it be a boy like most of the Weasley's are? Would they have red hair like their father or brown like their mother? Would they excel in Potions or Charms? Would they love Quidditch or hate it like their mother did?

The more and more Justine thought about this child and their possible attributes and qualities the more she became depressed and withdrawn. Pulling her duvet over her head, she tried to block out reality and pretend that she was back in his arm that night. How he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, how his face was nuzzled against her neck and he moved inside her. Back to the night when everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Gathering her things from the overhead rack, Justine and Bill headed for Kings Cross to meet their parents. Rupert and Frances Gale were formidable looking people. Well Rupert Gale was. His stone cold face made his blue eyes even colder than they already were. His blonde hair pulled back into a small pony tail. He stood at 6'5 with a posture that could make a stone statue bend. Frances Gale was a more petite woman. Her curly brown hair made her ivory skin shine bright. Her blue eyes were a deeper blue than Justine's' own. She gave off a sense of homeliness but underneath was the fierceness of a lioness. Justine knew how her parents would react once they heard of her impending childbirth. She stared at them, squeezing Bill's hand tightly. With as much courage as she could muster she walked over to her parents with Bill in tow.<p>

"Hello mummy, daddy." Justine gave each parent a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rupert never took his eyes off Bill.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gale. It's a pleasure to see you again" Bill shook Rupert's hand and gave Frances a light kiss on the knuckles.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I hope you enjoyed your last year?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. It was even better spending it with Justine."

"Distracting her from her studies no doubt."

"Now now Rupert be nice. Oh look dear, there's your mother and father. Molly, Arthur such a pleasure." Frances greeted both eldest Weasley's with a hug. Rupert and Arthur shook hand and Rupert gave Molly a quick peck on the cheek.

"Frances, Rupert it's good to see you. Oh, and Justine dear, you look positively gorgeous. You've got a glow about you." Mrs. Weasley kissed Justine on her cheek and gave her a big hug.

"Hello dear." Mr. Weasley gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder. Justine gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Where are the rest of the children? I hope you didn't leave Percy in charge, you know the twins never listen."

"Oh no, Aunt Muriel is with them at the moment." Molly chuckled. Both Charlie and Bill looked at each other and shivered.

"Aunt Muriel is a right sight to see giving orders."

"Yes, my aunt is quite the army general. Well, boys we must be off. Rupert, Frances wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, send my best to your sister Frances, yours as well Rupert." Molly lugged Charlie off, following Arthur.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Gale. It really was nice to see you again." Give one last handshake and a quick kiss, Bill pulled Justine in a hug. "I'll write you, and see if you can still come this summer."

"I wouldn't push your luck Bill, but we'll see nonetheless." Justine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that her father wasn't big on displays of affection in public areas. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grabbing her trunk, Justine followed her parents to the nearby alley to apparate home. Once they were sure that no muggles were looking, Justine grabbed hold of her fathers arm and side apparated with him to Gale Manor.

* * *

><p>Justine sat in her fathers study. Her father was behind his desk, his fingers intertwined and both index fingers placed on his chin. Her mother stood by the window looking out at fountain below.<p>

"Say something." Justine said in just about a whisper.

"Say something? And what would you like us to say Justine?" Her father stared at her.

"Anything."

"What are you planning on doing about," her father paused "…this?"

Justine looked up at her parents. Tears were slowly starting to well up, but she refused to let any fall. "I thought I could so spend the summer with Aunt Celia. Have the child there and put it up for adoption. I know what a scandal like this could do for the family. For me."

"So you've thought this through?"

"Yes daddy."

"And this boy, William, does he know about his unborn child?"

"I thought it best not to tell him until I knew exactly what to do."

"Well then, that settles it. I'll owl Celia right away and tell her you're coming for the summer."

"Rupert!" Frances finally spoke since Justine muttered the words 'I'm pregnant'. "Our daughter just told us she's pregnant and you're willing to ship her of to France?"

"Yes Frances I am. This is not something we need right now. Justine needs to focus on getting a career before she had children."

"She should have thought of that before she spread her legs for the first man willing." Frances looked at her daughter one last time before she walked out of the room.

Justine was stunned. Her mother had never spoken to her like that before. Her pride be damned. Justine let her tears fall. Getting up, she ran all the way to her room and began packing her bags. The quicker she got out of her house, the better.

"Justine." The hard voice of her father floated into her room. She stopped her frantic packing and turned around. Her father walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Justine ran to her father and threw herself into her arms. Crying like she was 5 years old again and she feel and scraped her knees.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know baby, I know." Softly rubbing his daughters back, Rupert wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>November 7th, 1986. A day that would be forever burned into Justine's mind. After 6 hours of excruciating labor pains, and five minutes of pushing, Justine welcomed a baby girl into the world. She had a small tuff of bright red hair. Hey eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her skin looked like she was a small china doll. She was perfection in Justine's eyes. The second she was placed in her arms, Justine fell in love. Sadly she knew that these moments weren't meant to last. She knew what she had to do. Justine feared sending her child to a wizarding orphanage, so her and her father agreed on a muggle one located in Paris. Since neither were residents of the muggle world, they would have to leave the child on the door step and pray they took the child in. It broke Justine's heart to do it, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk Bill ever finding out.<p>

It was still clear as day when she told him that they could no longer be together. It broke her. Since she was well into her pregnancy she couldn't go to him. She simply wrote him a letter. Possibly the worst letter she would ever have to write and send off.

"Miss, we need to take her and get her washed up." Justine reluctantly handed her daughter off to the healer. Her Aunt Celia sat in the chair across from the bed. She was just tired as Justine. She had been with her throughout the whole birthing process. She found Justine when her water broke and she starting screaming like a banshee. She was there when Justine was rushed to the hospital. She was there through all the contractions and threats of murder. She was there when Justine's little baby made her grand entrance. Once the baby was out, Celia wrote a quick note off to Rupert and Frances. Rupert, her darling brother, would come. Frances however wouldn't. Frances practically disowned Justine. If it weren't for Rupert, Justine would have been forced out of the family.

'This poor girl. She had to deal with this all on her own. Of course the stubborn cow wouldn't confine in anyone other than her father.' Celia stared at her niece. She looked absolutely exhausted. Not to mention, a little ill. Despite the weight gain from being pregnant, Justine's face look 10 years older than she was. She had dark circle under and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her face was a lot thinner. Her cheek were more predominate. Her lips were cracked and bleeding from constant gnawing. Even her collar bone was starting to show. This was not how a pregnant woman was supposed to look.

"Aunt Celia?"

"Yes dear?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Justine looked at her aunt for guidance. Her mother obviously wasn't giving her any.

"Do you think you are?"

"I don't know. I mean, if I raise this baby I'm gonna do it on my own. Bill isn't ready for a baby. Plus, he already has that internship in Egypt. I can't tell him to walk away from that."

"Well, we establish that it's not right for Bill, but what about you sweetie?"

"No. I am not ready for this baby. I was terrified when Madam Pomfrey told me I was pregnant. Professor Dumbledore just gave me this look and walked away. The entire time I was at Hogwarts I thought, 'Can people tell I'm pregnant?' Then when school ended, Mrs. Weasley said that I had a glow about me. Then I began to wonder, 'Did Bill notice? Is he waiting for me to tell him'? Turns out he was clueless the entire time. When I told my parents I wanted to jump out the window to save them from deciding what I should do. I think…" Justine paused, breathing rather unsteadily; she wiped the tears from her eyes. '..I think I'm doing the right thing. This baby is gonna need a supportive mother and a caring father. Something I won't be able to giver her."

Celia looked at her niece in a new light. It wasn't having the baby that made her a woman, it was making the toughest decision of her life that did.

* * *

><p>Three days after Justine gave birth, she and her father pulled their hoods up to their faces, making sure no one was looking. They walked up the steps to Madam Chantal's Home for Children, placed the basket on the front porch. Justine stared down at her daughter.<p>

"My baby Victoria. I will miss you." Justine placed Victoria into the basket, after making sure that she was well enough warm. Placing a note on top of the basket Justine pulled her wand out. Muttering a simple incantation, she placed a protection spell over her daughter. Something that would always keep her safe until she was old enough to be considered a woman.

Gripping the doorknocker, Justine gave it three good knocks, before following her father behind a bush. They Disillusioned themselves, so no one could see them. They waited until they saw the porch light turn on and an elderly women walked out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Looking around Madam Chantal didn't see anyone. She was about to turn around and walk back into her house when something caught her eyes. "Oh good heavens."

Reaching down Chantal picked up the child inside the basket. Looking around for anyone who might have left the child on the porch. She saw none. Chantal saw the note and carefully held the child in her right arm and she reached for it.

_Dear Madam Chantal,_

_This little girl is my most precious gift, please; I beg of you, keep her safe. I plan on being back for her within two years, If am unsuccessful please, allow her to be adopted by any man you deem caring enough of a beauty soul such as this, and a woman who is wise and would guide her into the right direction. Her name is Victoria. Just Victoria. Born November 7th, 1986._

_- A loving but undeserving mother._

_P.S If she is ever adopted, please give this to her new family, that way they may pass it onto her, that way she knows that I will always love her._

Chantal looked at the precious bundle in her arms. "You my dear are very special. I'm going to take good care of you. "Madam Chantal walked back into the house with baby Victoria in her arms.

Justine watched as her daughter was taken inside. She tried not to cry, but the feeling was overwhelming. She turned to her father and sunk into his arms. Rupert apparated to his sisters' house from the orphanage let Justine to continue crying in his arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He took her cloak off, untied her boots, and put her under the covers. The door opened to reveal Celia standing in the hallway.<p>

"She's done it then?"

"Yes, we watched the old woman take the child inside."

Celia put her hand on her brothers' shoulder. "You must be proud of her."

"I'm more worried. Worried about what this going to do to her."

Both of the Gale siblings walked out of the room, and shut the door. They walked into the kitchen, both of them mulling over a cup of tea. Rupert had yet to touch his. After two hours of sitting, the sun was seen rising over the hilltop. There was a knock at the door. Rupert looked at Celia who just shrugged. Celia walked to the door and opened it.

"Frances? What are you doing here?" Her sister-in-law stood on her porch in a traveling cloak.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" Walking into the house, Frances discarded her cloak on the floor and began looking around frantically.

"She's upstairs resting."

Frances turned around to see her husband standing there. She ran to him and straight into his arms.

"Oh Rupert, I've been a fool. How could I have treated her this way?" Rupert simply wrapped his around her shoulders and held her.

"It's okay Franny, It's all over."

"She gave it away?"

"Yes, she have her away."

"Her? She had a daughter?"

"Yes she did. A most beautiful baby girl." Rupert gave a tiny smile at the memory of his tiny granddaughter.

"Oh, I've been a fool. I have to talk to her." Frances removed herself from her husband and made her way to Justine's room.

"Frances let her sleep. These past few months have not been good to her." Celia closed the door to her house and walked back into the kitchen with Rupert following, while Frances debated with herself. Giving in, she knew that Celia knew more about how to care for Justine than she did.

With a heavy heart and large sigh, Frances walked into the kitchen to join Celia and her husband.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Justine packed her bags and went back to London with her parents. She got dressed, went straight to St. Mungos and began her search to find out how to become a Healer. After having Victoria, Justine finally decided that she wanted to be there, when the witches of London had their children. She wanted to be the ones to tell the mother what their baby was, hand them their precious little child and be there and watch that magical connection between mother and child.<p>

Entering the Maternity ward, she asked for the Head Healer. A short woman with black hair pulled tight into a bun came around from the back. She resembled a, less frightening, younger Professor McGonagall without the glasses.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" Justine shook the hand of the older woman in front of her.

"Hello. My name is Justine Gale, and I want to become a Healer. I graduated Hogwarts last year, and I took some time off for some soul searching and I'm ready get on with my life."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

* * *

><p><em><span>"This is Our Family."<span>_

It was the end of summer, fall was slowly approaching. Timothy Willington sat with his wife outside of their little house on the shore of Scotland. The sounds of the wave crashing down on the rocky cliff and the soft breeze blowing through the meadow, set a calming effect over the couple.

Alexandra, a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair and dazzling green eyes, sat up quickly and placed a hand on her back.

"Everything okay dear?"

"Fine, just the baby."

Alexandra was almost three months pregnant. Both she and her husband were so ecstatic for the news of their child that they began to immediately tear down Tim's office and put together the nursery. They even picked out names. William Anthony for a boy, and Emma Catherine for a girl. They altered the room from its drab white walls and pale green carpet to warm cream walls with white furniture with mahogany wood flooring.

Though, if Tim was being completely honest, he was slightly terrified. Growing up in an English pureblood wizard household, the was never much emotion. Praise was rarely ever given, and affection almost never shown. Luckily for him, Alexandra was born into a loving and caring family. He knew that without a doubt, their child would be the most spoiled and cherish being alive.

"It's almost time to get supper started. Why don't you take Rufus for a walk?"

"Why not, the lump of lard could use the exercise."

"You or the dog?"

Tim shot his wife a dirty but playful look. Sure, he gained a few pounds in the year and a half that they've been married, but it wasn't anything drastic.

"We'll see. When you're as big as a house, let's see who's laughing."

"Just go." With a smile Alexandra walked into the house and towards the kitchen.

"RUFUS!" The St. Bernard came barreling down the hallway and to the porch. "Wanna go for a walk boy?"

Rufus let out a loud gruff and grabbed his leash by the door. Tim latched it onto his collar and the two set out towards town.

* * *

><p>One hand held a leash, which was attached to two hundred and ten pounds of slobbering fluff, and the other held a bouquet of daisies.<p>

While he was in town, Tim stopped at the local florist and picked the freshest daisies for his pregnant wife. He knew that they were her favorite flower. Tim knew everything about his wife, and quite literally everything. He sort of stalked her when they first met.

He was in France for the summer backpacking through Europe. Sure, he could have easily just apparated from place to place, but there was no fun in that. Stopping in a little café for lunch, there he saw here. The most beautiful creature ever to walk this Earth. She sat quietly at a table in the back by the window, reading a book. Something he later found to be her favored past time. In that instant, Tim knew that he had to have her. That he had to marry her.

Forgetting about his trip, Tim made it his life's pursuit on this woman. She never gave him her name. Whenever he would ask her to join him for dinner, she'd always say that she had plans and left him, but not before saying where she was going. That was when their game of cat and mouse started. It took Tim three weeks before I got the woman to his hotel room. After a glorious romp, as Tim put it, she told him her name. Alexandra Laurant. She was French born, pureblood, top of her class at Beauxbatons Academy. Her favorite flower is a daisy. She never had a liking towards seafood. Black tea is her favorite tea, and she's an Aries. To name of few things.

To Tim, everything was perfect. But once he stepped over the hill towards his house, everything seemed to crash and burn.

There was no mistake about it. Sudden grey skies, the feeling of dread and complete sadness. Then there it was. Hovering over his house, like a vulture over it's prey.

The Dark Mark.

Tim knew all about the rise a new Dark Lord. He was only five years old when Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindewald, but he knew about Dark Wizards and their purposes.

Daisies fell to the ground and the leash was let go. Pulling his wand for his waist band Tim ran towards his house, wild and fearful.

The sight before him drained all the color from his face. Smashed windows, broken doors, and the swing that he and his wife were just sitting in only an hour ago lay shattered. Slipping inside, Tim tried to be as quiet as possible incase any of the Dark Lords followers were still here.

A soft moan reached his ears and Tim darted for the kitchen. He didn't know which was more terrifying, the fact that his house was just attacked by Death Eaters or the pool of blood his wife was laying in.

"Andi!" Pulling her into her lap, Tim tried to get her to wake. No matter how hard he tried, nothing.

"Andi, sweetheart please. Wake up. Please don't leave me."

A single word escaped her lips before she went unconscious again. Fear ripping through him, Tim picked Alexandra up into his arms and apparated to the only place that could save his wife. St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>It was two hours before Tim heard anything from the Healer. By that time, Tim ran into his friend Charles Potter. He was here for his cousin James. Tim didn't fully grasp the conversation, but it would seem that his cousin was now a father. Tim didn't really care, he just wanted his wife.<p>

"Mr. Willington?" The Medi-witch that was taking care of Alexandra stood in the doorway with a grim look on her face. Charles gave Tim squeeze on his shoulder and Tim followed the witch.

He could see her mouth moving, but nothing was heard. Tim was blocking out the world right now. Everything was falling down around him. It took everything and nothing to move towards Alexandra's side. He grabbed her hand and just held it.

For what seemed like an eternity, an hour later Alexandra began to stir. Squinting her eyes in the darkness of her room, she could she Tim in a chair holding onto her hand as if his life depended on it.

"Timothy?" Shaking him a little, Tim slowly began to wake up.

"Andi?"

Alexandra shook her head and looked her husband. Confused at first, then everything came back to her. Not even twenty minutes after Tim left, the Death Eaters came knocking. Both Alexandra and Tim knew that they would come seek them out eventually. Tim was from a long line of purebloods. Surely this new lord would want him on his side. When they entered her house, Alexandra knew something was wrong. A girl with black curly hair conjured a whip and threw it around Alexandra's throat. "Your husband refused to stand besides the Dark Lord. We can't have that. You're either with us or against us." A man with short dark hair walked up behind the girl. They both grew large grins and before Alexandra could reach for her wand, she was unconscious.

"Timothy…" she couldn't even say the word. Looking at her husband, she already knew her answer. Tears were falling down his face.

The baby didn't survive.

* * *

><p>Five years later, Alexandra and Tim never tried for another child. They never discussed it, but came to a silent agreement. An agreement that they would never have kids. Even with the war gone and most of the Death Eaters, including those who tortured Alexandra were in Azkaban prison, Alexandra couldn't bear it.<p>

It was during the late afternoon that Tim got a letter from Arthur Weasley, an old schoolmate, asking if he and his wife would like to join them for dinner. Arthur missed Tim and they hadn't seen each other since, well since the funeral.

After a long discussion and a heated argument, Tim and Alexandra found themselves at the door step of the Weasley household. It was insane inside. Children were running everywhere. It was no secret that Arthur and Molly were some the most fertile people in the entire wizarding world. The had seven children. Though two of them were in their teen years, the other five were still young. That was a reason that Alexandra didn't want to come. Molly Weasley had the one thing that Alexandra wanted most in life. Children.

"Tim, Alexandra! How lovely to see you again. GEORGE PUT THAT DOWN!"

"But I'm not George, he is." Two twins sat next to each other and were holding a firecracker in their hands. Both had an equal look of mischief on their faces.

"Excuse me." With that, Molly made a bee line for the twins, but both run away as quickly as they could.

Arthur quickly took her place. "Come on in. Dinners almost ready." Alexandra and Tim walked into the small, yet towering house of Weasley.

The house was small, but it was five stories high including the attic. It was a misshapen home, but to Alexandra it screamed family. Her own house was dull and cold. The Weasley's house was warm and inviting.

"How's work Arthur?

"Wonderful. Fascinating creatures Muggles. And you? I hear that Hamish is running a tight ship this year."

"Yes, well after those two Muggles accidentally spotted the games last season the Minister is breathing down our necks to make sure that everything is sealed up tighter than a dragons arse."

"Timothy!"

Arthur gave Alexandra a warm smile. "It's quiet alright. My oldest has quiet a mouth on him, not to mention his friends. "

"Bill's in his 6th year isn't he?"

"Yup, and next year Charlie will be in his 5th year, and Percy will be starting this fall."

Both Tim and Arthur took to talking about their days at Hogwarts. Being French, Alexandra attended Beauxbatons, even though she loved her school she always wondered what it would be like at Hogwarts. From the stories that Tim would tell Alexandra, Hogwarts was a place so surreal. Even to us magic folk.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Tim would never know how it would feel to be on the other end. He wouldn't know how it felt to see your child off on the Hogwarts Express, what it would be like to have then gone for half the year. Hear his child talk about school, their teaches, housemates. She suddenly felt guilty. Ever since the day she was attacked, she feared having children. The nursery is now under lock and key, only Tim knows how to remove the enchantments placed on it.

What would their son or daughter look like? Would they have Tim's blonde hair and her green eyes, or her brown hair and his blue eyes? Would they be funny like their father? Kind like their mother?

Curiosity and wondering replaced fear.

Alexandra saw a baby in their future.

* * *

><p>When Alexandra imagined a baby for her and Tim, she never imagined it like this.<p>

They were sitting in a nice cozy room. It was the middle of winter, so there was a small fire going to add heat to the room. The windows were still frosted with last night's snowfall.

"Well then, it seems that everything is in order. Miss Turnbuckle here will bring the child here, and then you two can be on your merry way." Madam Chantal, an older woman with short graying hair stood up and handed a file to Miss Turnbuckle and quiet women who seemed to purse her lips quiet often. Once Miss Turnbuckle left the room, she made her way to her desk to fill out paperwork for other candidates looking to adopt.

Adoption. The word in itself put Alexandra in a sour mood. A year after their dinner night at the Weasley, Alexandra told Tim that she wanted to try for a baby again. Tim was ecstatic. He took down the charms for the nursery and they got down to business. It took the couple a year of trying before Alexandra started to think something was wrong.

The Medi-witch had explained to them that when Alexandra was attacked, the Death Eaters had no clue that she was pregnant. But the extensive .se of the Cruciatus curse caused Alexandra to lose the baby and in result damage her body to where it would never be able to bear children. This new information almost put Alexandra off on ever having children. She said it was the universes way of telling them that they weren't meant to be parents. It took another year and half for Alexandra to even consider the thought of adoption. There wasn't such a place in the wizarding world. Not to her knowledge at least. That was when Tim suggested possibly adopting a muggle child. He was so desperate for a child that he didn't even care if the child had magical abilities or not.

That's what led them to Madam Chantal's Home for Children. Alexandra was visiting her family in France when she stumbled across it, on her way home from the market. The building itself was frightening, but the children playing in the side yard were not. She could feel there was something special about this place and immediately rushed home to tell Tim. When she got back to London, she told Tim all about the little orphanage. He simply said "okay". And with that 'okay', they found themselves sitting in Madam Chantal's waiting room.

Whether it be fate, destiny, or just good luck, the Willington's found out that Madam Chantal knew about the magical world. It came as a shock to both Alexandra and Tim. They were basically fully prepared to, in a sense, steal the child. Talk to Chantal and once they found the child they wanted, simply remove any trace that the child was ever there. But, as it was Chantal Rue was very much aware of magical folk.

"Yes, I had a couple came in once. One was a wizard, and the other was a, what was the word used? Oh yes, muggle. Naturally no record of the man ever showed, so they brought a friend of theirs. A simply delightful man., Albus Dumbledore. He explained the nature of witches and wizards. It was assumed that that particular couple would be the only couple, but as it would be, they aren't."

Dumbledore. That man knew no bounds. Everyone loved Dumbledore, and if they didn't love him they at least feared him.

After a visit around the orphanage, Alexandra saw a little girl. She had to have been no more than three. She had short auburn hair, and eyes as blue as the deep sea. She was playing by herself. Though playing wasn't really the operative word. The little girl was putting together a puzzle. The puzzle itself was of skill beyond her age, but not something an 11 year old couldn't put together in fifteen minutes. In the middle of putting a piece inside her puzzle, the little girl looked up and locked eyes with Alexandra. Startled, she dropped her piece and went to join the others.

Alexandra walked over to the puzzle, and saw it was puzzle of a little house. Outside the house were two people. A man and a woman. In between them was the piece the little girl was about to put down. Alexandra picked it up and put it in place. When she moved her fingers she saw that it was a child. Two grown ups and a child. It was in that second she knew. She wanted the child with the soft blue eyes who wanted a family just as bad as Alexandra did.

That's how Tim and Alexandra Willington came to be sitting in the little room, waiting for Chantal to bring out the little girl, who's named they learned was Victoria.

The door opened and Chantal walked in, with little Victoria trailing behind her. She was carrying a backpack, and she held a small brown bunny in her arms.

"Hello there Victoria. I have someone who would never much like to meet you." A normal three year old would have been confused and scared, but Victoria wasn't. She was calmer than Alexandra.

"Hello Victoria. My name's Tim Willington. My wife, Alexandra, and I were hoping that maybe you'd like to come home with us?"

At the word home, the little girl's eyes grew slightly. Maybe this wasn't what she thought it was.

"You mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Whatever would you be in trouble for?" Tim was acting very calm and questions the child with ease. It all made Alexandra even more nervous and frazzled.

"For breaking Bobby's nose. Elise told me I would be sent away. I don't want to go away." Tears began to form her eyes.

Instantly, Alexandra went into a maternal instinct mode. She put her arm around Victoria and stroked her hair.

"No, no sweetie. We want to take you home with us. To be apart of our family. Would you like that?"

Victoria looked between Alexandra, Tim, Chantal, and Miss Turnbuckle. After a minute a smile grew on her face.

"I would like that very much."

Alexandra gave her a light kiss on the head and sent a smile in her husband's direction. Taking Victoria's hands, the three of them set off to London. To home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

* * *

><p><em>"The Beginning" <em>_Part 1_

Victoria Willington was excited. Today was her first day of school. Well her first day at her new school. For the past three years she had been attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her mother and father deemed it unsafe to go to Hogwarts when she became of age. When Victoria, or Tori as her father affectionately calls her, received her letter for Beauxbatons, she also received one from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there was a war going on.

The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, claimed that the Dark Lord was back. Naturally people hid behind illusions and said that he was just looking for attention. For them, the dead body of Cedric Diggory wasn't enough to prove Potter's claim. It wasn't until Harry and his companions broke into the ministry and stopped Voldemort. It was then that Fudge, the acting Minister, proclaimed the Dark Lord's return. Many still fought it though. Since most were still recovering from wounds they received the first time. Like Tori's mother. She was never told why her mother was so terrified of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. But it was enough for Alexandra to send Tori to France for her education.

Once the war ended and Potter had defeated Voldemort, Tori thought about trying to convince her parents to send her to Hogwarts. Though, since its inception, Hogwarts has never had a transfer student. Still, Victoria Willington was determined to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After four hours of practicing a long and very detailed speech, Tori made her way down to lunch. Both her parents were sitting in the dining room waiting for her.

"Momma, Father. I have something I want to talk to you about." Mustering up any and all of her courage Tori sat down with her parents.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Tori's mother, Alexandra asked.

"Well, the new school year is coming up and…" Tori was cut off by a large barn owl flying through the open window in the dining room.

"Wonder what this is could be?" Tim, Tori's father, grabbed the letter and gave the owl a piece of his bread and it flew away. "You were saying dear?"

"Right, the new school year is coming up and I was wondering if it was…" Again, Tori was cut off by her father.

"If it was okay for you to attend Hogwarts this year?"

Stunned, Tori looked at her father.

"What….?"

"This letter's you. It has the official Hogwarts seal."

Handing the letter over to his daughter, Tim held a large smile. He longed for Tori to go to Hogwarts like he did. But with the war, he was scared.

"Who…..when…?" Tori was speechless. She held the letter to her dream school. Yes, she held on when she was eleven, but even she knew that there was no way she'd be going to Hogwarts.

"My guess is McGonagall. She's been the headmistress since 1999, and before that she was Deputy Headmistress for at little over forty years. She was the Head of Gyffindor, but being Headmistress, she can't play favorites."

"But I don't get it. How did the headmistress know I'd want to go to Hogwarts this year?"

"It's one of the many wonders of Hogwarts. You see, when you turn eleven, and you have magical blood or the ability to do magic, you name is automatically entered into the schools files. You remember when you got your letter?" Tori nodded. "Well, I'm guessing that since you have the desire to go, the surrounding magic in the school felt it, and put your name down."

"Now the question is, is she allowed to go?" Tori and Tim stared at Alexandra. Both shared of look of plead and desperation.

"Please momma. I've been a good girl and you know I'm at the top of my class. Besides, I'll be a lot closer to home and would be able to come for every holiday."

Tori was hanging on the edge of her seat waiting for an answer.

"Your father and I will talk about it tonight while we're out."

"That's right, we have Slughorns summer party tonight."

"Why can't I go? I never get to do anything fun."

"Trust me sweetheart, this isn't what one considers fun." Alexandra gave a huff of annoyance.

"Then why do you go?"

"To keep your father in his good graces."

"Slughorn may be a bit of lush and a headache, but he does help keep Hamish off my back."

Tim was referring to his boss, who had a tendency to place all the problems on his shoulders. Slughorn and Hamish both went to school together and both frequented the same pub.

"Of course dear. But as I said, we'll discuss it later."

That was the final word on that subject for the day. After lunch, Tori grabbed her broom and went flying around her families property.

* * *

><p>After that day, neither of her parents gave Tori a straight answer. Whenever she brought the subject up they quickly changed it.<p>

It wasn't until she walked into her room that she noticed the trunk by her bed. A trunk with the Hogwarts crest.

With the arrival of the trunk, Tori found herself, and her parents of course, at Platform 9 ¾. Tori couldn't hold her excitement. She's only heard stories of the train from her father. But now, she was getting to experience it first hand.

Right now, life couldn't be any better.

The whistle blew and Tori found herself in a flurry of motions. Quickly giving her parents her final goodbyes and rushing onto the train. Luckily for Tori, she found an empty compartment rather easily. Letting herself be absorbed in the comfort of the seats, Tori drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Tori was being shaken awake.

"Hey, wake up!" Slowly opening her eyes, she came face to face with an older boy. He had to have been a 7th year. "You might want to change, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour." The blonde boy exited the compartment and continued down the train. Grabbing her purse, Tori pulled out the gray skirt, white button up, and a gray cardigan.

Pulling the curtain down, Tori began to change. In the middle of pulling on her socks, the train jerked forward, sending Tori to the floor.

"Seriously?" Tori picked herself up and looked out the window.

She was at Hogsmeade station. According to her father, this is where she would ride the carriages up to the castle.

Even though she was basically like a first year, Professor McGonagall told her to ride the carriages up to the castle and there she would meet up with another professor who would guide her to where she needed to be. Though she wasn't quite sure where that was.

Grabbing her purse, she exited the train. Once off, she looked around and wondered where she needed to go. She then decided that it would be best to follow the older looking students.

Thankfully, after a long stretch of pavement and dirt, Tori came across the carriages. Slightly confused, since there seemed to be nothing pulling them.

"It helps in you actually get into the carriage."

Tori turned around, and there was the blonde boy who woke her up on the train.

"Oh." Taking his advice, she stepped up into the carriage. The boy followed her.

Since there didn't seem to be anybody else, the carriage took off.

' I guess this is one of those things that father mentioned.' Tori thought to herself.

"I'm Dennis by the way. Dennis Creevey." the blonde boy stuck his hand out.

"Victoria Willington." The two shook hands.

"You're the new girl right? The transfer student?"

"I thought nobody was supposed to know until tonight?"

Dennis laughed. "One thing you'll learn about Hogwarts, there are no secrets. Everybody knows about you. Though, they failed to mention how pretty you are." Sly blue eyes glanced over Tori.

"Oh, thanks." Blushing, she looked in the general direction of castle.

Not sensing her discomfort, Dennis continued. "No problem, I bet you had all sorts of boys drooling over you back at your old school."

"I went to an all girls school." Tori quickly retorted.

"Girls then?" Sensing the joke, Tori gave a little smile "In all seriousness, you should watch your back. A pretty girl like yourself, well, let's just say there was plenty empty classrooms and broom cupboards at this school.

Tori wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Around ten, she started noticing that her body was changing. And by the age of twelve, Tori look like she could be fifteen. And now at the age of fifteen, Tori easily had the body of a woman. She had a tiny slender waist, very curvaceous, and killer legs, much to her dislike of her father.

"I'm sure I can handle myself."

After that, Tori and Dennis didn't exchange any words until they got to the castle. And a castle is was. It was easily bigger than Beauxbatons, and very old. But to Tori, it was beautiful. Every window seemed to light up and reflect onto the lake below it. Turning around the bend, Tori saw something peak out from the water. It looked like a tentacle.

"Dennis? Is the story about the giant squid who lives in the Black Lake true?"

"You mean Steve? I've never personally seen him, but a friend of mind has."

"Steve?" Tori gave Dennis a look of confusion.

"Yeah, a couple first years were trying to get it to surface when I was a third year, and they started calling it Steve, and it's stuck ever since."

"Oh."

"Yup.

Glancing back at the lake, Tori wondered if Steve knew about his name and if he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Right this way." A ghost was guiding Tori through Hogwarts. It wasn't long after the talk about Steve, that Tori got to the castle.<p>

Waiting for her at the entrance of the school was Nicholas. Or Nearly Headless Nick as he is known at the school. He was supposed to take me to the Headmistresses office and there I would have my supper and wait for her to join me. Not very courteous, but Tori obliged nonetheless.

Grabbing her bag, Tori began to follow Nick.

"I'll see you around then?" Dennis stopped Tori before she could completely leave him.

"Only if you're lucky." Giving Dennis the same sly look, she winked and followed the ghost.

After a couple turns and a few flight of stairs, Tori found herself looking at a gargoyle statue.

"Here we are." Nick sudden floated straight through the statue.

Tori stood in the middle of the hallway. Unsure what to do. She wasn't a ghost, she couldn't just fly through things.

"Well aren't you coming?" Half of Nick's body stuck out of the statue.

"How?"

"Say the password of course." Nick told her like it was the most simplest thing in the world and disappeared.

'Great, what's the password?' Once again, Tori found herself standing in the hallway by herself.

"Sir Nicholas? I don't know the password." Speaking to no one in particular. "Just great, my first day here and I already can't do things right."

Tori sat down against the wall by the statue. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she would just wait until the Headmistress showed up. Though, she knew full well that she was in the middle of feast.

At that moment, her stomach began to growl. 'I guess I could try to find the Great Hall…' Deciding that it would be best if she just stayed put, Tori put her forehead on top of her knees and closed her eyes.

It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. But that was enough to make Tori fall asleep. And once again, she was being woken up in a similar fashion. Someone nudging her.

This time though, the person wasn't a boy, and he definitely wasn't a student.

He had the same blonde hair, except his was straight and pulled back into a small ponytail. He had icy blue eyes, not bright deep ones. But he was most like five years older than Dennis.

"Locked out?" His voice was deep, but smooth. For some odd reason, it reminded Tori of coffee.

"Sorta. I was following a ghost, and he just left me here. I'm supposed to meet with the Headmistress." Tori looked over the man. He easily six foot, and he had a thick build. Probably an athlete.

"That makes two of us."

"Locked out?"

"No, meeting up with McGonagall. You might want to clear from the statue." Noting the seriousness in his voice, Tori stood up and stood next to the mysterious man. She caught a whiff of his cologne. It reminded of her Christmas. A mixture of peppermint and evergreen.

"Experto crede."

"Trust me."

"Close. 'Trust me' is a loose interpretation of it. It actually means 'believe one who has had experience in the matter'. Nice try though." The man chuckled.

Suddenly, the gargoyle came to life. Twisting upward, a staircase came into view. The man quickly jumped on it, allowing himself to be carried, rather than walking up the steps. Trusting his experience, Tori jumped on as well.

A large wooden door came into view. It had a brass knocker. In the shape of what appeared to be a griffin.

'Look like the lion never dies.' Not knowing it, but both ever thinking the same thing.

"After you." The man held the door open for her. Walking in, she saw the office was covered in portraits. From what her father told her, Tori guessed these were the previous headmasters and headmistress.

On a table near the large desk, was a small feast. This must be what they were serving at dinner tonight. Tori dismissed it, no longer hungry, but the man headed straight for the table.

Looking around the room some more, Tori saw a bookcase. She threw all caution out the window and headed for the selection. Unknown to her, a pair of cold blue eyes were watching her.

Looking over the dust covered books, Tori's eye caught a black book. Touching it she realized it was some kind of skin. Freaked out, she went to the next book. This is one a light tan color and seemed to be bound in leather. Sadly though, it was two shelves up and Tori wasn't the tallest person in the world.

After a good reach Tori managed to grab the bottom of the book. Slightly tugging it, she head a loud voice.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stopped and dropped from her tip toes.

Looking at the man, whose name she was probably never gonna learn, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Up here."

Both looked up and saw a portrait right behind the desk.

"Hello there. That book would have set off a trigger, and would have sent you dropping fifty feet."

It was at that moment that Tori remembered how her mother always told her not to touch things that weren't hers.

"Hello Professor."

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. How are you?"

"Splendid. And yourself?"

"Quiet alright for being stuck here." The old man smiled lightly.

'Malfoy, why does that name sound familiar?'

Before Tori could remember, the oak doors opened. Walking in was Headmistress McGonagall, and three other people.

"Already here. Wonderful. Hello dear. My name is Professor McGonagall. And this is Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and O'Connell."

"Good evening." Tori gave a quick curtsey that would have made her mother proud.

"Now, let's get down to business. Everything is sorted out, just not you." McGonagall brought out an old hat that could have only been the Sorting Hat.

"Now, if you'll just take a seat we'll get you sorted and off to bed."

Tori sat down on a stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head.

"Hmm. Let us see. Yes, yes. Ambition, and you've got it by the buckets. But I sense a bit of hesitation. A fear in your abilities. You've got the knowledge, no doubt about that. Plenty of courage too. Fierce in your loyalty. Hmm. I know just where to put you." The dark voice of the hat paused, sending Tori over the edge.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the room clapped, a few portraits even cheered. Most likely Slytherins themselves.

"Well done. Now , unfortunately, you're Head of House, Professor Slughorn isn't here to see you off to your common room and explain to you the rules. A bad case of the Dragon Pox I'm afraid. However, Mr. Malfoy here has so graciously accepted to step in and fill Professor Slughorn's classes and responsibilities as Head of House." Tori looked over at the young man who helped her. "Very well then, I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early. Miss Willington, you'll find that your belongings have already been sent to your room. Good evening all."

With that everyone dispersed from the office.

"Alright, follow me." Said Mr. Malfoy.

It wasn't the first day that Tori was hoping for, but tomorrow classes started. That was something for her to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

__I know I know, I sorta disappeared off the face of the Earth. But fear not! I have updated. :D Anyway, I'm hoping to update again soon. I've hit a bit of inspirations streak, let's see how it goes.

* * *

><p><em>"The Beginning" Part 2<em>

**Seventh Year**

Tori was used to being the outsider. Her first two years at Hogwarts, she was the outcast. Her first year, everyone thought she was just some uptight French transfer student. Her only friend was Dennis.

Her relationship with Dennis was complicated. They were friends, but they had moments where they were more. They were the couple that never was. Both her and Dennis had, more than once, suggested being together in a romantic sense, but it was like nothing changed when they put the title of boyfriend/girlfriend, so they just stuck with being friends who liked to find broom cupboards and empty classrooms when they could.

Nothing about their relationship was romantic. Dennis tried, as did Tori but whenever they showed romantic affection, things just became awkward. So they left it how it was, whatever it was.

But this was not something she was used to. Being surrounded by people, them asking her questions.

Questions like "How was you summer?" or " What kind of perfume do you use?", and her favorite "How about I help you with your homework?"

Normally nobody would pay any attention to Tori, but this year she was Head Girl.

Even though she wasn't naïve enough to think that the six prefects were asking her all these questions cause they were genuinely interested., Tori secretly enjoyed the attention she was getting from her school mates. Sadly, she knew that they were asking so they could get out of night patrols.

What she didn't understand was that why there weren't chatting it up with Jason Chandler. He was the Head Boy and had just as much responsibility and control as she did.

But no, everyone was hounding her in a sad attempt to lessen their duties. But she wasn't leaning. Everyone was getting the patrols that they were assigned before term.

"Tori, how about I help you study for you N.E.W.T.S?" Charice Geller, a pretty Asian girl asked.

'This is gonna be a long year.' Tori stuffed her face into her palm and sighed.

* * *

><p>Care for Magical Creatures was Tori's favorite class. She shared an interest in the strangest and most unusual creatures, like her teacher did.<p>

Hagrid had to have been her most favorite teacher of all time. Despite his large and gruff exterior, he really was a sweetheart. She spent many afternoons in his little hut talking about any creature in existence. Her favorite topic was dragons. They both could talk for hours about dragons, and their being misunderstood.

Which made today an extremely good day for Tori. Hagrid had gotten permission from the Headmistress to bring a dragon to class today, though she had to be there along with three dragon trainers. Despite that, she was excited.

Walking down the familiar path, Tori had a large smile on her face. She heard the roar of the dragon and her smile got even wider. She practically ran to class. Getting there she saw some her the younger students slightly afraid. Tori gave a couple of them a warm smile and walked off to see where their teacher was.

Being the only seventh year in this class gave Tori some extra leverage. She didn't have to do much of the homework, and she got to help Hagrid grade papers. She was almost like a teachers assistant, which Hagrid didn't mind. He had trouble reading some of the written assignments and was more than happy to let Tori help.

"Hello Hagrid."

The half giant turned around and stared at the short girl.

"Victoria! Ready are we?" All the teachers and staff called Tori, Victoria. She didn't mind it, since Tori was something only her family and Dennis called her.

"Yes sir. Some of the kids seem a little scared."

"Oh, I'm sure every thing will be just fine." He gave Tori a smile and walked towards the class. Shaking her head at his constant enthusiasm, she followed the lovable lug.

Settling down next to Elizabeth Summers, a Gryffindor fifth year, Tori watched Hagrid speak with the three trainers that came. The dragon was no where in sight, but she could only guess that it was for their own safety.

The trainers looked how a dragon trainer should. Big and bulky. Two of the trainers look almost identical. Both had black hair and lovely hazel eyes. They were obviously twins, or at least close in age. The third trainer, was slightly shorter than the other two, he had amazing red hair and pale green eyes. All four of them stood around and chatted it up while awaiting Headmistress McGonagall to arrive.

On cue, she came around the corner and walked straight up to the four.

"Good afternoon, Mr.'s Anderson and Mr. Weasley."

"Professor." All three gave her a smile.

"Shall we?"

Hagrid nodded and went to the class.

"Hello, I've got a special treat for ya' today. All the way from Romania. But more of that later, here to give a little instruction are three of Romania's finest.'

"Why thank you Hagrid. Before we get started we need to set out a little ground rules." One of the brother stood in front of the three. "First off, NEVER take your eyes off a dragon. They may be big, but they are graceful and swift creatures."

"Secondly, do not approach a dragon unless you have it's permission. They tend to dislike anyone who invades their personal space." The other brother spoke.

"And lastly, if a dragon doesn't seem to trust you it will give you a warning signal, but if you do not obey, they will charge. And let me tell you, if a dragon is charging you, there is minimal survival. On that note, let us introduce you to Korbash, a Welsh Green."

The three walked away into the forest, and you could hear the roar of the dragon and Tori's heart began to beat faster. Not out of fear like her classmates, but out of excitement. Not many people understood her love for dragons, but she loved them none the less.

Slowly the beast emerged from the forest. He look glorious. His dark green skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Smoke flowed out of his nostrils and gave him a more sinister look than needed. Looking at her classmates, Tori couldn't help but giggle. Many of them were clutching to one another, or hiding behind their books.

The bothers held onto the chains that were attached to the collar on Korbash. Both digging their heels into the ground for more support.

"Now, the Welsh Green is the most calm dragon out there. They mostly feed on smaller mammals, but mainly sheep. They also prefer to avoid contact with humans altogether." The redhead spoke up. "We'd have preferred to have brought a different dragon, but right now it's mating season. Poor Korbash here is a bit of loner and was unable to find a mate."

Looking at Korbash, he did look a bit homely. For a dragon at least. He also had a large scar across his snout and a few of his lower teeth were poking out. Tori felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Now, who'd like to say hello?" Hagrid finally spoke up.

Everyone seemed to back off, as did Tori. Sure she loved dragons, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be that close to one just yet.

"No volunteers? Alright, I'll just pick then." The redhead looked around at the faces and his eyes met with Tori's. Their gaze held for a little bit, and he cocked his head to the side.

"You."

Tori looked passed her at a Slytherin fifth year. He reminded her of Dennis. With his soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

He pushed his shoulders back and walked towards the redhead.

"Alright, what you're gonna want to do is stand in front of him and wait for him to answer. Go on." He gave him a small shove in the direction of the dragon.

Korbash laid on his belly, his wings folded neatly against his back, and his tail was slowly swishing back and forth. Even laying down, he easily towered over Hagrid, and making the fifteen year old look very dwarf like.

He walked up to the dragon and waited for his okay. Suddenly Korbash was up and rearing back. His front legs swung at the boy. He ducked and scrambled along the ground to safety.

Not ready for the sudden movement, the two brothers lost their hold on the dragon. As if acting on instinct or adrenaline, Tori ran towards Korbash and grabbed one of the chains attached to him.

"Whoa whoa. Easy big fella. Easy." Hearing the soft voice, Korbash directed his attention to Tori. Settling back down on all fours, Tori placed a hand on his neck and gently rubbed it. "It's okay Korbash, no one is gonna hurt you." He lowered his snout to her face. Warm steam flowed out of his nostrils and hit Tori in the face. Unafraid, she looked him straight in the eye. "Alright Korbash, lay down." He gave a defiant snort. "Korbash." Tori said a little stronger. As if he was a small child be scolded by his mother, Korbash began to slowly lay down. "That's a good boy. Who's a good boy?" she rubbed the end of his snout, and he seemed to like it. He liked it so much, that he began to lick her. His giant tongue absorbed most of her body and left her wet. It kind of tickled.

"Korbash, stop." Tori giggled.

"Well class, I believe that's all the time we have for today. Miss Willington, you are free to skip your next class to freshen up. Off you go everyone." McGonagall shooed everyone away.

Pulling away from the warmth of Korbash's body. Tori began to leave.

"Wonderful job today Victoria. Twenty points to Slytherin." Hagrid was picking up the mess that was made in the frenzy.

"I agree. Wonderful makings of a dragonologist."

"I second that." The brothers looked at one another in agreement.

"I concur. You should definitely look into it. Every year we welcome new apprentices. Sometimes they stay within the Ministy, but there is always a select few who get to travel to Romania."

"Romania?"

"Aye Romania." The red head gave Tori a gleeful look.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright then, Victoria off you go. You've got plenty of classes today. "

On that note, Tori gave Korbash one final hug and walked towards the castle.

'Maybe going to Romania would be a good idea. It would certainly get me into a career faster. But the man did say that only a select few of the interns got to go to Romania, many of them just stayed at the Ministry. Ugh. I'll talk to mom and dad about it when school let's out in two weeks.'

* * *

><p>The music in the club was so loud, Tori couldn't hear herself think. She was glad for it though. Thinking was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. In the next morning she would be leaving for Romania.<p>

After she graduated from Hogwarts, Tori and her parents worked towards her getting the internship. She was instantly accepted for the internship when she applied thanks to the help of her new friends. The tricky part though was getting on the boat to Romania. The year before they only accepted three of the interns, and rumor around the Ministry was only one was going to be selected this year.

With much persistence and ambition Tori was able to claim the spot as hers. Now she was enjoying some well earned time off.

Dennis had taken her out to a new night club that started up in downtown London. So far Tori was having a blast. A few drinks and dancing made her the happiest girl tonight.

"Dennis!" A happy loud drunk Tori flung herself at a laughing Dennis.

"Had a bit much love?"

"Never." Tori was grinning ear to ear with the most glazed look in her eyes.

"Alright, you sit right here and I'll go grab you a water." Dennis sat her down at the bar and walked away.

"What's a lovely thing like you doing all alone?" A pale stranger appeared next to Tori. His cologne smelt so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. He was tall, but skinny. Maybe a little too skinny.

"Hmm, and what makes you think I'm alone?"

Tori shared a look with the stranger. He had the coldest blue eyes ever. They were almost silver. Just staring in them, she felt a cold chill run down her spine, but oddly enough it felt good.

"Oh? Got a friend with you?" He moved closer to Tori.

"Yes I do. He's quite the most handsomest of men." She placed her elbow on top of the bar and held her chin on her fist.

"Really now? And here I was thinking that I was the fairest of them all." He mimicked her position.

"Mmm, conceited are we?"

"Only a little." His faced moved closer to her.

"Only a lot." His hot whiskey breathe tickled her nose. Giving a small snort and giggle, the corner of the strangers mouth moved into a slight smirk.

"What do you say we get out of here? Go some place quieter."

"If I didn't know any better my good sir, I'd say you are trying to get me back your place."

"Is it working?"

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or adrenaline coursing through her veins, but something made Tori take the hand of a complete stranger and let him lead her out the back door.

* * *

><p>The early rays of sunshine broke though the curtains of the small bedroom in the equally small flat.<p>

Chairs, books, letters, and clothes were sprawled across the hardwood floors. All making a messy trail to the bedroom, where to strangers lay together in nothing much but the thin sheets and skin.

Tori gave a small shudder as the chill in the air moved across her bare skin. Slightly opening her eyes, she surveyed the mess around her. Not much came to her until she saw the bare back of the blue eyed stranger from the night before.

Highly embarrassed and very hung over, Tori quickly but slowly made her way out of the bed. Careful not to wake the stranger.

'What happened last night?' Pushing the messy bangs out of her eyes, Tori grabbed the closet piece of clothing and threw it on.

It just happened to be the black sweatshirt that her mysterious stranger was wearing last night. It fit her loosely, but was very long on her short frame. The hem easily at mid thigh. Unable to locate the her own clothes, she grabbed her flats and made for the front door.

Not realizing the time until the clock on the mantle chimed. The clock rang out a very loud twelve o'clock.

"Shit!" she muttered under breathe.

Unlocking the door and throwing her flats on, Tori made a dash towards the alley behind the strangers house so she could apparate home to grab to bags.

Today she was leaving for Romania, in twenty minutes to be precise. She and two Ministry officials had a portkey all ready for their departure.

Once she landed in her room in her parents house, she began gathering all her last minute items, and throwing on a new pair of clothes. With her bags in hand she began making her way towards her door, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the sweater. Thinking on last night and how wonderful it was, despite the drunken haze. Giving in, Tori grabbed the sweater and almost quite literally flew down the stairs.

"Hang on there missy." Slowing down she saw her father standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Did you think I'd let you walk out of here and say goodbye?" A smile appeared on Mr. Willingtons face.

"Oh daddy." Giving a small laugh, Tori put her things down and hugged her father.

"Now, promise me you'll write."

"I promise."

"And you'll eat healthy and don't let those trainers push you around."

"Yes dad."

"And don't let any other those handlers get their dirty paws on you."

"Timothy, let the girl go. She's going to be late." As always, Alexandra stepped in to pull Tori out of the clutches of her father.

"Yeah, I really need to get going. Portkey leaves at 12:30, but they want me their ten minutes early." Glancing at the clock, she read 12:15. "I love you two, I'll see you in a year." Giving her parents one last cheeky smile, Tori grabbed her things and apparated towards the meeting spot.

A year in Romania. A year with dragons and learning how to tame, breed, and care for the wonderful creatures. At this moment Victoria Willington could not have been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

My dear dear dear readers. I am sooo sorry. While writing this chatper, I began to hate it. I am not a fan of this chapter at all. You however, may have a different opinion. So go ahead, read on. (:

* * *

><p><em>"Mothers on a rampage."<em>

Narcissa was sitting out on the back patio with her husband looking out at the property that they manage to claim over their years of marriage. Not to mention all that Lucius inherited when his father passed.

The land was in full blossom with every single flower one could imagine, a lake a quarter of a mile out, and about a few dozen trees in the area. Even with all that she had Narcissa felt lonely. With Lucius still battling with himself about the Dark Lords down fall. About whether it was a good thing that Potter had kept himself, Draco, and Narcissa out of Azkaban because Narcissa saved Potter's life or if he was a complete and total disgrace for accepting the offer. He never really had anytime for her.

Her son was off being a young bachelor, never even stopping for a visit. When he did it was to ask his father for money or help him get out a situation he got himself into. Narcissa knew that her son had no intention what so ever to settle down with anyone. Not even Pansy Parkinson, the girl he had dated most of his life at Hogwarts. No, Narcissa Malfoy was doomed to never see her son get married, nor see him have children.

"Mum, Father?" Speaking of the little devil.

"Out back darling." Narcissa called to her son. Looking a little peaky Draco walked through the large French doors onto the outside patio. "Darling, you look sick, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother. Just a little hung-over for Blaise's bachelor party." Sitting down at the table, Draco poured himself a cup of tea. .

"When is the big day again?"

"Next week. I'll be well enough happy when all this is over with. Listening to that girl drone on and on about wedding nonsense. Can you believe she actually came into the office yesterday morning and yelled at Blaise because he ordered the wrong shade of pink? Said he if he couldn't tell the difference between Blush and Bashful he wasn't worth marrying."

Narcissa chuckled as Lucius rolled his eyes. "You'll understand one day Draco when you marry." Lucius uttered from behind his paper.

"If he ever marries."

"Oh mum, not this again."

"Draco, you're nearing your 26th birthday,. It's about time you found a nice girl to settle down with. As your mother I worry about whether or not you want to carry out the Malfoy name."

"You've been taking points from Father I see."

"Lucius, tell our son that I want grandchildren some day."

Draco hit his head onto the table and closed his eyes. Wishing that his mother would stop giving him a hard time about getting married. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married, he honestly did, it was just finding a person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Many girls threw themselves at him with marriage proposals, but all them wanted him for his good looks and money. Not that that was a bad thing, but when it came to marriage, Draco wanted more.

"Draco, your mother is right. It's time you gave up on this bachelor lifestyle and married. I would like to retire one day." Leave it to Lucius to have self-interested motive in his son's life.

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself and his lifestyle, but seeing the look on both his parents faces he opted out. Taking in a long sigh, he smacked his head back onto the table. "Fine." he moaned. "I'll start looking for a wife."

Narcissa squealed in delight. "Oh this is wonderful. So much to plan. First there's the engagement party, then the wedding plans. Oh! Let's not forget the nursery." She pushed herself away from the table and walked into the house fast than students leaving class.

"Engagement, wedding, NURSERY? I haven't even met the woman yet. Father!" Draco looked at his father with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Leave it be Draco. When your mother is on a path, it's hard to make her stray." Hearing his wife yelling at the house elves to get her party book and calendar, Lucius had a very scared look on his face. 'Merlin help whomever my son does marry.'

* * *

><p>The offices inside the Ministry of Magic were nothing like the outdoors of Romania. How Tori missed it. After a year in Romania, studying dragons and their natural habitats, Tori had to return to England. Upon her return she was promoted to Head of the Dragon Division in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Though for Tori, she'd prefer her tent in Romania than her giant office in England.<p>

"Knock knock."

Startled Tori jumped around to face a familiar face standing her in doorway.

"Oh Charlie. You scared me."

Charlie Weasley was Tori's mentor in Romania. He was also her best friend. Everything she knew about dragons was thanks to his training and knowledge. For her, it was odd being his superior, but Charlie was happy she got the job and not some other hot headed Dragonologist.

"You'd think being around dragons for a year you would be used to loud unexpected noises."

"Ha ha. Be quiet. So what do I owe this pleasure?" Sitting on top of her desk, Tori pushed a chair out for Charlie.

"I just wanted to drop these off." Out of nowhere Charlie produced a bouquet of sunflowers and wildflowers. "To congratulate you on your promotion and bring a peace offering incase any incidents involving me go unnoticed."

"Trying to weasel your way on my good said, eh Charlie?"

"My name isn't Weasley for nothing."

Both shared a fit of giggles and chuckles at the comment. "Well dear, you'll always be on my good side, no matter how pissed I am at you."

"Glad we could come to an understanding ma'am."

"Ew." Tori scrunched her face up at being called ma'am. Miss she was fine with, but not ma'am. It made her feel older than 20.

"Well dearie, I must be off. I have to fill out some paper work with Martha and then I'm gonna go visit the family."

"Good luck." Martha was not on to cross with. She was worse than a dragon in it's adolescent stage.

"Thanks love. Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie closed the door to her office and walked away. Closing her eyes, Tori laid down on her desk and tried to wrap her mind around the responsibility she just received.

* * *

><p>After getting home from a long day of "do this" and "do that", Tori was trampled on by her mother.<p>

Alexandra Willington was waiving a very delicate looking invitation on front of her face while screaming incoherent babble. All Tori was able to understand was "Malfoy" and "party".

"Mum, calm down. Breathe woman!" Lightly shaking her mother, Victoria finally calmed down.

"Oh, it's such a wonderful thing Victoria darling! We've been invited to the Malfoy's for a special arrangement. Surely you know what this means?" Putting her face into Tori's, Alexandra had a crazed look on her face.

"…No mum, I don't."

"Andi darling, she just stepped in the door. At least let her get a cup of tea before you attack her."

"No to the tea, but yes to coffee." Walking around her mother, Tori walked straight into the kitchen where their house elf Emmy was pouring a fresh pot of coffee into a cup.

"Good evening Emmy."

"Good evening Miss Victoria." Emmy placed the tray onto the dining table and went to finish up dinner with Mrs. Cuthbert.

Ms. Cuthbert had been the cook at Tori's house since she can remember. Timothy refused to step into a kitchen, and Alexandra was horrible at cooking anything that wasn't a French delicacy. So they hired Mrs. Cuthbert. It wasn't until the last two years that she didn't live with the Willingtons. Mr. Cuthbert died a sad death in India, he was sat on by an elephant. We never questioned his death, we just welcomed Mrs. Cuthbert with open arms.

It hadn't been more than two minutes before Alexandra burst through the doors.

"As I was saying dear. The gossip at the shop, is that Draco Malfoy has finally decided to chose a bride. Tonight is the formal party to introduce him to the ladies of the wizarding world." Still gushing over the grand event, Alexandra began throwing out ideas for Tori's dress and how she should wear her hair.

"Hang on a minute, what makes you even think I want to go?"

With her shoulders slumped, and her arms dangling out in front of her Alexandra looked very comedic with her mouth open in shock. "Not go? But, but, but, but…."

A lose of words, that was a new experience for Alexandra Willington.

"Seriously mother, why would I want to go to a party filled with nothing but uptight purebloods who still think they are Merlins gift?"

"Because those uptight purebloods are now your peers and colleagues." Mrs. Cuthbert spoke from the kitchen doorway. "Whenever you are invited to a party by your fellow Minsitry colleagues you must attend, other wise you seem ill-mannered. Not to mention, ducky, you apart of the so-called pickings. A successful beautiful woman like yourself, I wouldn't be surprised is Lucius Malfoy chose you for this futu daughter-in-law."

Placing a large pot of stew in the center of the table, Mrs. Cuthbert gave Tori a look and walked back into the kitchen.

"She has a point, you know."

"Daddy! Please, Draco is easily five - six years older than me." Sipping her coffee Tori glanced at her mother. "Mum…..you okay?"

Both Tori and Tim stared at Alexandra. She sat in her chair, her mind off in the cloud, silently muttering to herself. "Yes, yes, yes. That could work. Oh the grandchildren would be lovely…."

"Dad..?"

"Leaver her be. Let's eat, I'm starved." At that exact moment Mrs. Cuthbert entered holding a tray of fresh rolls, and Emmy followed her with a plate of steamed vegetables.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

* * *

><p><em>A Night to Remember<em>

The House of Malfoy was in a whirlwind today. House-elves and the catering company that Narcissa had hired were running about the manor trying to get everything ready for that ball that night. Narcissa, herself was in a tizzy. Making sure every flower arrangement, every centerpiece, every napkin, ever piece of silverware was in its correct spot.

Lucius had taken refuge in his study, trying to avoid the chaos and his wife. All he was really needed for was when everything needed to be paid, or so said Narcissa. Which, quite frankly, Lucius was glad for.

Draco on the other hand was sitting in his old room. Going through all his old school things. He thought it was strange how all of a sudden he had this overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. Everything from old books, robes, and quidditch gear lay strewed all around his room. He was currently flipping through an old photo album that Pansy had given him when they graduated. Well graduated wasn't really the word. Once the war was over, and the Ministry had gained control again, every Death Eater was getting captured and thrown into Azkaban, soon it became to full that the Ministry took use to Nurmengard. The day the Malfoys stood trail was the quite possibly the most embarrassing and worst time in Draco's life. When the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dealt out their punishment something happened that Draco never believed would. Harry Potter himself was speaking out for the Malfoys. After all that Draco had done to him in school, he was sparing their lives on behalf of Narcissa.

_"As punishment for your dealings with the Dark Lord Voldemort, you are hereby sentenced to a life in Azkaban prison. Now, unless there is any evidence that can help your case, we are hereby dismissed." Shacklebolt was about to stand when a loud voice came from the back._

_"Wait. I have something to say."_

_And there he stood. Harry Potter speaking out for the Malfoys. He had recently been appointed head of the Auror department along with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom._

_"Mr. Potter."_

_"Minister."_

_Harry took the podium directly next to the Minister and looked out at all the members of the Wizengamont and all the journalists. "While the Malfoys are guilty of their crimes, they however turned sides near the end of the war."_

_Suddenly the court room boomed with shock and disagreement. Harry simply began speaking again. "When I went to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest that night, the night he destroyed his last horocrux, it was Narcissa Malfoy who lied on my behalf. She told Voldemort that I was indeed dead, all to know if her son was alive. Giving us a fighting chance in the war. It was then again at Malfoy Manor when my companions and I were kidnapped and taken there. After being hit with a rather nasty Stinging Hex, my face distorted to where the Snatchers weren't able to tell it was me. It was Draco who refused to reveal who I was to Bellatrix Lestrange. To further prove the Malfoys change, when the final battle took place the Malfoys gathered together and left. You see, the Malfoys really wanted the downfall of Voldemort just as much as we did. He turned their lives into nothing more than a play thing, just as he did with ours. As Head Auror I am willing to speak on behalf of the Malfoys. If need be, I have several witnesses to these events to prove their authenticity."_

_Draco began to squeeze this mothers hand tighter. Unsure of what was going to happen next. Could Golden Boy actually save his family from this? Would they be able to walk away and start a new life?_

_"Now see here! They were the right hands of Voldemort, are you willing to just let them walk away? Who knows what secrets he gave them!" Barnabus Palmer, a Wizengamont Elder, shouted out._

_"I believe, Minister that there are records of Death Eaters turning over?" Harry looked Shaklebolt dead in the eye._

_"Yes there is. In 1980, Severus Snape was a convicted Death Eater but Albus Dumbledore spoke for him."_

_"And Snape remained faithful to Voldemort to the end!" Palmer continued._

_"You're wrong!" The room went completely silent at the outburst. Harry's jaw clenched together, almost so tight could his teeth grinding. "Severus Snape was a spy. He worked for Dumbledore to the very end. Only few knew about his true motives. What he did, what he sacrificed, was all for my safety. He lied to Voldemort time after time to keep me safe. When he took over Hogwarts, he kept most of your children safe! Severus Snape was faithful to Dumbledore, not Voldemort."_

_All around the room, many were shocked to hear this news about Snape. They all believed him to be just another lackey to Voldemort._

_"All in favor for the release of the Malfoy family?" Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his hand first, and then slowly one by one more members agreed. "Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, you are dismissed of all charges placed upon you. Case dismissed." The Minister slammed his gavel down onto the sound block and the pound echoed thought the courtroom. Guards came up and released Draco and his family from their chains. Leading them out of the courtroom. Turning around Draco looked Harry dead in the eye. Sending him a very watery eyed thank you._

A knock on his bedroom door pulled Draco from his thoughts.

"Draco?"

"Come in Mother."

Narcissa walked into his mess of a room. "Draco, could you be a dear and run on down to Madam Malkins and pick up yours and your fathers dress robes for tonight?"

"Why can't Gracey go?"

"Because she's busy helping me, so is everyone else. And heaven knows your father would never do such things, so that leaves you."

Knowing that there was no arguing with his mother. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Leaving Madam Malkins, Draco decided to drop by his favorite coffee shop. It was a little shop, stuck in between Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Conveniently right across the street from Madam Malkin's.<p>

After ordering a large cup of black coffee, Draco sat down at the outside tables. Sipping his coffee, he looked around at everyone. It's been nine years since the Dark Lords downfall, and everything looked the way it used to. All the shops reopened and their businesses were thriving. Families looked much happier. The world in general looked much brighter. Long gone were the dark grey and dreary days.

There was actually a fountain placed in Diagon Alley to honor and remember all those lives lost in the war. It really was a gorgeous thing to behold. It wasn't some over the top monstrosity. It just was single angel. With one hand stretched out to the water, and the other reaching out to the sky. Inscribed along the outsides of the pool were all the names of the departed. Both magical and muggle. Even after all these years, people bring tea light candles and place them inside the pool. And rather than making wishes, the people send out messages. They whisper it into the coin and drop the coin into the fountain.

Draco only did this for one person, Goyle. He was an idiot, but he was Draco's friend. One of his best. When he died in the final battle, it tore Draco apart. Everything about the war tore him apart.

"Are you okay?" For the second time that day, Draco was pulled from his thoughts. Only this time he came crashing down. Quite literally.

Landing on the hard cobblestone ground, Draco let out a soft grunt.

"Oh geeze. That look like it hurt."

Looking up, Draco came face to face with a remarkable pair of blue eyes. They were as dark as the sea. But unlike the sea, they were full of worry and concern.

"Yeah, it did." Grabbing the out reached hand, Draco lifted himself off the ground.

"I know it's not a smart thing to interrupt a wizard from his thoughts, but you were kind of floating."

"Floating?" Brushing the dirt off his slacks, Draco looked at the girl oddly.

"Yes floating. It happens sometimes to magical folk when they are in deep thought or are feeling extreme emotions."

Now actually looking at the girl, well woman actually, she had dark auburn hair that clashed delicately with her soft ivory skin. She was an average height, the top of her head possibly just under Draco's chin.

"Oh, I guess you could I was in deep thought." Draco mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Happens to me all the time. Anyway, I'm Victoria Willington." She extended out her hand.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "He took her tiny hands and gave her a small shake.

To Draco, something about this woman was so familiar. Her hair, eyes, the soft touch of her skin. Even the familiar smell of orange roses and passionfruit.

Before he even had the chance to utter another word, a loud dinging came from her bag.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go. Try not to float away Mr. Malfoy." With that, she was gone. Then something hit him. That black sweatshirt she was wearing, there was the unmistakable Malfoy monogram. It was her.

* * *

><p>"VICTORIA JANE WILLINGTON!"<p>

"WHAT!"

"It's a quarter till and you still aren't ready!"

"Just go on without me. I CAN get there myself."

Tim just sat down on the sofa, while his wife and daughter yelled at each other. Victoria had gotten home a little past three in the afternoon. Apparently from the yelling match earlier, she was supposed to be home at exactly three. Now, since she was late getting home she was going to be late getting to the party.

"Andi dear, she's a big girl. I'm almost positive she can get to the party on her own."

"Thank you daddy!" Victoria yelled from her room.

"Fine. I just hope she isn't too late." Alexandra grabbed her coat, and both she and Tim walked out the door.

Upstairs, Tori was adding the finishing touches to her outfit.

"Well, it's now or never Victoria." Looking over at the sweatshirt hanging over the back of her study chair, memories of that night flooded her mind.

Tori knew exactly who she was talking to earlier. It was the smell of his cologne that caught her first. Is hair was shorter though. When his voice caught her ear, it was the same feeling she felt that night.

Making sure everything was in place and looked just right, Tori grabbed her coat and threw it on. Buttoning it up, it covered most of her dress perfectly, just like she wanted it.

"Right then. Let's so this."

Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the stairs and out of her house. Getting passed the wards, she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Everyone who was invited showed up.<p>

Narcissa and Lucius were doing their duties as hosts and greeting everyone as they walked in. While Draco was doing his duty and dancing with all the eligible women in the room.

"Alexandra!"

"Cissa!"

Both women hugged each other tightly.

"Oh it's been to long. Hello Timothy darling." Letting go of Alexandra, Narcissa gave Tim a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Narcissa, you look lovely. Lucius."

"Timothy." Both men exchanged handshakes.

"It's a wonderful party. You've outdone yourself this time." Alexandra was admiring the splendor of the room.

"Well anything for my son. Speaking of children, where is your daughter?"

"Oh, she's around her somewhere. Took a little too long to get ready, so we let her find her own way."

"Well we women do take time to get dressed." Both women giggled and began talking about the party and the small details of it all.

"I heard your daughter is now head of the dragon division."

"That's right. I was shocked at first. She's a bit young, but when I was all the progress that was made, I figured she knew what she was doing." Tim said proudly.

"You must be extremely proud of all her achievements."

"Yes we are." Alexandra pulled herself into the conversation.

"Well we'll let you two get back to your party, need to mingle with the rest of the fray." Tim said jokingly.

"You two enjoy yourselves."

An hour after the party had started Victoria was still nowhere to be seen. Alexandra was beginning to worry.

"I'm sure she's fine dear."

"What if she's not Tim? I'm going to see if I can find her." Alexandra left Tim's side and exited the room to the outside terrace, wondering if her daughter was out there.

'Oh, I am going to get her when I find her.' Not seeing Victoria outside, Alexandra went back inside. 'Where on Earth could she be?'

It wasn't long after that moment, when she saw Narcissa stand up on the stage.

"Good evening everyone. My husband and I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for joining us tonight. As many of you know, my son had decided to find himself a bride." Many of the younger girls gave out light shrills of excitement. "Tonight, one of you many be the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Now without further ado, the traditional waltz. Draco dear, pick your dance partner."

Draco stood off to the side of the stage. Placing down his glass of wine, he began to survey the women around him. Yes, many were beautiful and he was sure that they had something unique about them. However, he was secretly hoping she'd be here. It wasn't until he was bout to give up and ask a lovely brunette to dance when he saw her. She was standing out on the terrace. He almost didn't recognize her. She gave him a small smile before he started walking toward her.

Tori had arrived just minutes after her parents, though she took to hiding in the downstairs library. Pulling herself together, she unfastened her coat, letting it fall to the ground, she spun around to bring her dress back to life. It was a simple dress. A light cream color, with lace cap off the shoulder sleeves. Her dress fell to floor, easily covering her feet. It was a simple princess silhouette with a v-neck line. The dress made her a bit self conscious. Simply because it was a little tight around the bust, and her breasts didn't feel like staying in. Going to Madam Malkin's, she tried to see if the old seamstress could somehow fix it. Having been unsuccessful, and with no time to find a different dress Tori had to go with what she had.

Still not wanting to be seen, Tori stayed in the library for a little longer. It wasn't until one of servers found her and told her she couldn't be in the library. A bit disappointed, she grabbed her coat and made her way for the terrace, hoping to escape most peoples attention.

When she got outside, she heard Mrs. Malfoy give her speech. Then she saw him. How wonderful he looked in his dress robes. His hair was combed back and out of his face. His all black clothes made his hair and eyes stand out over more. It wasn't until he started walking towards her, that she seemed to lose her breath.

"May I have this dance?" Draco did the traditional bow before asking for her hand.

"Yes, you may." Tori responded with an equally traditional curtsey.

Taking her hand, Draco led her out onto the dance floor. When the music started they floated across the floor.

Narcissa and Alexandra both shared a look, which set their smiles even larger. Looking around the room, everyone was glued to the sight. Both Victoria and Draco seemed to be in their own little world. As cliché as Tim thought it all, he hadn't seen him little girl smile that big in a long time. Lucius was thinking the exact same thing about Draco.

After they had their moment, Lucius led Narcissa out onto the floor. Soon to be followed by other couples.

Much to both Draco's and Victoria's dismay, the song ended. Parting from each other, they clapped along with everyone.

"Drink?"

"Yes please. I'm just gonna go say hi to my parents." Victoria dashed away from Draco while he grabbed their drinks.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Alexandra said as she grabbed Tori's hand.

"Oh mother, I was perfectly fine."

Tori rolled her eyes are her mother, as she saw Draco headed back her way. Without knowing it, a smile came to her face.

"Draco, come meet Mr. and Mrs. Willington." Narcissa pulled Draco over to their little group. Handing Tori her drink, he shook hands with both her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So happy you were able to join us."

"Oh dear, the pleasure is ours. Narcissa is an old friend, it would have been wrong not to show." Alexandra gave Draco a small grin.

"Old friends? I didn't know you two knew each other." Tori looked at her mother.

"Oh yes. It was through your father that we met. When we first started courting, he brought me to a fabulous ball held by Lucius' father, and it just so happened that Narcissa and I were wearing the same dress."

"Unlike most girls, we proceed to comment on how well the other looked in it. Then we began talking fashion and from that moment we were inseparable. So much, that we were each others maids of honor." Narcissa added.

"That was quite the summer, eh Lucius." Tim nudged Lucius in the arm.

"Quite the summer indeed." With a raised eyebrow he looked over at his wife.

"No further comments." Mumbled Draco. The bunch began to chuckle and began talking about everyday things.

* * *

><p>The party was dwindling down. Only a few stragglers remained. Mostly those close to the Malfoys. Draco had hardly left Tori's side, and she wasn't complaining.<p>

"So Victoria dear, how's the Ministry treating you?"

"Quite wonderful Mrs. Malfoy. Though, I personally prefer my tent back in Romania."

"Really? I don't think I wouldn't be able to handle that. No proper showers, plus that horrid climate."

"Well, I had a proper shower in my tent. That was the main thing I asked for. Besides, if you're training with dragons, you know you're going to get a little dirty. To be honest though, I wasn't very happy about losing my nails."

"My question though, how did you manage your position with little experience."

"Well, I -"

"I'll tell you how. She slept with Scamandar! Everyone knows it." Mason Cole blurted out. Mason was a few years older than Tori and has been working at the Ministry for several years. "Ever since she was an intern, Scamander had this odd obsession with her. He never went to Romania to go check on the interns, until she came along. Then when he decided to turn the reigns over to someone else, so he could focus more on that house elf act, he practically gave it to her after he slept with her. Not to mention to slept with Weasley and the Anderson twins."

"Cole, knock it off. You know none of that's true." Eli Daily, another Dragonologist commented. "I worked with her in Romania, and she has every right to the title she's earned. She's at least put in a ten hour days of work unlike you."

"Get bent Daily. She probably wanked you off as well."

"Mason, I'm sorry you feel that way. But my achievements have all been due to the hard work I put in. When Newt asked me take over his position, it was because he knew that I better qualified for it than you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home. I will see both you and Eli on Monday." Tori began to walk away, before she could get to far Mason grabbed her by the wrist.

In a quick flurry of motions, Mason spun Tori around. "I wasn't done talking to you." Before he could get another word out, Tori threw her drink in his face.

"Stupid slut." Mason brought his hand across Tori's face sending her to the ground.

"Oi!" Both Eli and Draco grabbed Mason by his arms, before he could do anything else.

"Victoria!" Alexandra and Narcissa went to her side. "What is wrong with you?" Alexandra asked glaring at Mason.

"I think it's time for you to go." Draco began to walk Mason to the door.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Mason shoved Draco up against the wall and held him by his collar. "You know you aren't so tough Malfoy. You've always hid behind your money and your 'daddy'."

Something inside Draco snapped. Bringing his head down, he crashed it into Mason's nose, successfully breaking it. When Mason went to grab his nose, Draco punched him in his stomach sending Mason crumbling to the floor.

"Mr. Daily, if you could be please remove the trash from my house." Lucius walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Eli picked up Mason. "You idiot." With those last words, Eli dragged Masons body out of the Malfoys house.

"Bloody idiot." Alexandra led Tori to the sofa nearby. Clutching her face, Tori sat down.

"Narcissa, a bag of ice? To help with the swelling."

"Right this way." They left the room in a hurry.

"I think it's best that everyone heads on home." Lucius began to gather everyone.

"I'll help you Lucius. Are you okay Pumpkin?"

"I'll be fine."

All the guests cleared out of the room, until it was just Tori and Draco left.

Draco noticed she was slightly shaking.

"Victoria?"

"I'm fine." The sound of sobs took over Victoria.

"No you're not." Draco kneeled in front of her. "Look, I went to school with Cole. He's an idiot. A giant blithering bubbling baboon."

"It's not just Mason. I've heard all the rumors about me. When I took this job, I did it as a favor to Newt, I didn't think that there would be this much backlash."

Draco grabbed her lightly by the chin, moving her hand away to see a large bruise forming along her jaw. Her bottom lip was also busted, and small amounts of blood started pouring. Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out a handkerchief.

"A hankie? Draco Malfoy carries around a hankie?"

"One always needs to be prepared. Cuts, scrapes, and burns happen often."

"Yes Professor." Tori gave a small smirk, even though it hurt her jaw.

"It's been awhile since I've been called that." Draco began to wipe away the blood from her lip. "Though, you are a far cry from the girl sleeping in the hallway."

"Well, I think we established that a year ago." Both gave each other a small smile.

"You know, it was very rude of you to just leave like that. Especially with my clothes. I should have you arrested for thievery." Draco gave a small sigh.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco was still looking down. "Draco?"

Hearing her say his name made him look up. They locked eyes and just stared at each other. "I never forgot that night."

"Neither did I." At that moment, Draco kissed her. It was a light kiss. Knowing her face was still tender.

Neither of them knew it, but both their parents were standing outside the doorway, listening to the entire conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

__Well y'all...sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't taken my laptop to get fixed yet, so this chapter I written all from memory, because I don't have any of my notes. ): Speaking of notes...the computer I wrote this doesn't have Microsoft, so I had to use Notepad. So if there are typos of any kind let me know! (: Hope y'all like it and there will be another one coming around today. Told you I wouldn't leave you hanging.

* * *

><p><em>"In our world, blood is everything."<em>

The Weasley household was packed to the seams.

Arthur and Molly had the children and grandchildren over for their usual Sunday dinner. The men were in the living room discussing politics and sports, while the women were in the kitchen watching the children play out in the back while Molly was cooking.

"Mummy!" Lucy came running in from outside holding her face. "Fred hit me!"

"Did not!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes he did!" Molly, Lucy's sister objected.

"I didn't technically hit her! It was the telescope!"

"Your Uncle George's telescope?" Audrey asked

"Yeah!"

Angelina, George's wife, grabbed her son by the ear and dragged him into the living room while yelling at George.

"I never gave him that telescope! He must have taken it from the shop." George's cries could be heard loud and clear in the kitchen where Audrey was trying to ease her daughters pain.

"Ginny watch that pot. Come here dearie." Molly grabbed her granddaughter and placed her on her hip. "Now, let grandma see." Lucy moved her hand to show the already bruised eye. "Oh, it'll be alright. We'll get you fixed up in a minute." Putting her hand over Lucy's eye, Molly muttered a small incantation. "There now, all better."

Lucy's eye was no longer black and swollen, and the pain seemed to erase from her face. "Oh, thank you Grandma!" Letting her down, Lucy ran of with her sister back outside. "Okay, you have got to show me that one!" Audrey looked at her mother-in-law.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.

"When you have six sons, you have some tricks up your sleeves. Well now, I do believe that dinner is done. Be a dear Hermione and go fetch the boys. Fleur and Audrey can you set the table?"

With that all the women scurried off in directions.

* * *

><p>All around everyone was having their own conversations until one loud voice rang above the rest. "Why do we have to go?!"<p>

"Because Ronald, we've been invited and it would be simply rude to ignore it."

"Can't we just say that Hugo is sick and can't make it."

"What are you two love birds fighting about now?" George looked down at the table.

"Malfoy's engagement party." Ron said sourly.

"Well why not? We're going." Harry said.

"Why?!" Ron stared at his best friend.

"Because, if you spent anytime around him, he's actually a pretty nice bloke."

"See, what have I been telling you. No offense Harry, but Ron you need to start making more friends." Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"And what, befriend Malfoy, I'd rather take my chances with Neville's grandmother."

"Oi, Augusta is a very nice woman." Bill butted in.

At that comment, everyone gave a little giggle.

"I still can't believe that little Victoria is getting married." Molly mentioned while wiping food off of James face.

"Mum, nothing about Victoria is little. She's got a big mouth, and an ego to match it." Ginny said.

"Watch it sister, that's my friend you're talking about." Charlie glared at his baby sister.

"You mean your boss." Angelina laughed.

"Oh ha-ha. Anyway, the wedding is supposed to be a highlight of the century, while the engagement party is the social event of the year." Charlie said while making grand gestures in the air. "I tell you, the Malfoys are sparing no expense for that party."

"I heard that they hired the Weird Sisters to play." Audrey said.

"Well then, that counts Bill out." George said.

Bill shot George are dirty look. "Why?" Angelina looked at her husband.

"Justin Gale."

Both Charlie and Percy spat their drinks back into their cups. "Now that is something I wouldn't want to miss!" Charlie chuckled.

"Who's Justine Gale?" Fleur asked

"Bill's old flame when he was in school." Percy said.

"Alright now, that's enough. Time to put these kiddies to bed." Molly started cleaning up the messes that the children had made.

"Fleur, I'll be right back I want to check something out in the garage."

Bill walked out the door and into the dark.

"Ooh. Now look what you've done. If you weren't grown men I'd turn you over my knee right now!" Molly glared at her other sons.

"Oh come on Mum, we we're just having a laugh." Charlie told his mother while Percy and George nodded their heads in agreement.

Giving them one last look, Molly followed her son outside, knowing exactly where he'd be.

Out by the lake of The Burrow, Bill stood staring into the water.

"Bill dear?" Looking back Bill saw his mother.

"You know, I love Fleur. I really do. And Victorie, Dom, and Louis are my life, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened, how different my life would be if she had stayed in it." Molly put her arm around her oldest son. "Why did she leave Mum?"

And just like that, it was like Bill was five years old again. He buried his face into Molly's neck and cried. Molly could feel the tears falling onto her skin. She knew that Bill was still in love with Justine. She saw it every time he was around her, and how different he was when she left. How does a mother mend her child's broken heart? Molly asked herself everyday. There were not words that she could tell Bill, so she simply rubbing his back like she did when we was sick or hurt himself somehow.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been Draco's best mate since before we could even talk. We've done almost everything together. Having said that, I have never been jealous of Draco for anything. I am better looking after all." The party gave a small laugh. "But it wasn't until a couple months ago when this divine woman walked into his life. Other than his mother don't think anyone loves or could love Draco quite like Victoria does. Despite all the hardships that he has faced, Victoria never let that get in the way. She saw past everything he's done, saw past that shell he wrapped himself in, she saw past his scars and loved him for who he is. There is no one of this planet or any other more perfect for Draco than Victoria. So, here's to you two, may your loin be fruitful and may your first child be a masculine child. Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses and laughed as Blaise stepped down from the stage.<p>

Draco threw his arm around Tori and kissed her temple. Before everyone could start their own conversations, Narcissa stepped up onto the stage.

"Hello. Firstly I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. As many of you may know, in the Malfoy family it is tradition for the bride to share a dance with her father to be. So may I please have Lucius and Victoria join on the floor.

Victoria got out of her seat and walked center floor and grabbed Lucius' outstretched hand. Giving a small bow to each other, they began the waltz.

"You know, everything that Blaise said about Draco is true. Ever since he met you, he's been happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time."

"Well thank you Lucius, coming from you, that means a lot."

"Truth be told, I wasn't sure if the two of you were gonna make it. There's the age difference to factor in, and that you're so successful for your age. I wasn't so sure on your union. However, the fact that you are younger than Draco is perfect. You don't know much about the war, and that is very beneficial for Draco, and for this family."

"Lucius, Draco's told me everything. You think I haven't seen his mark, or the other scars that surround his body. Yes, in the beginning I was shocked when I saw it all in front of me, but in the end, I love the man underneath it all. The man who's learned from his past and has grown into someone that I never would have imagined being with. I love Draco with all my heart, I want to be his wife, I want to raise his children, and there's nothing that is going to make me think otherwise."

A smile spread across Lucius' face. A real smile that Tori had never seen before. "That is all I ever wanted to hear."

Before either of them knew it, the song had ended. Giving one last bow, Victoria parted from Lucius and joined Draco again.

"Why does my father look happy? Why is he smiling?" Draco looked at his future wife puzzled.

"Maybe because he's happy for you." Draco still didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off none-the-less.

* * *

><p>Tori was surrounded by many of the female attendee's, all asking her questions about the wedding and the honeymoon.<p>

"What I want to know is, have you and Draco thought about children yet?" Someone who worked in the Auror department asked.

"Not really. Draco has mentioned it a couple of times while we're out in town, but we've never actually had a full conversation about it.

"How many do you think you'll want?"

"Two."

"Just two?" Audrey Weasley asked.

"Hey, we all can't be Weasleys!" Another girl shouted.

Audrey just giggled.

"Just two. One of our own and one that we've adopted."

"Adopted? Isn't that something only Muggles do." Terry Spence, a columnist for the Daily Prophet, asked.

"Are my parent's Muggles? No."

"You're adopted?" Exclaimed many of the girls.

"Yes. I was living in a orphanage in France when my mother and father adopted me. I was three years old."

"Do you know who your birth parents are?"

"No, I don't." Victoria looked down. It was as if Narcissa read her mind. "Oh, let me tell you about all the arrangements."

Sending her a silent thank you, while the other women all focused their attention on Narcissa, Tori slipped out of the room.

Walking down the hall, Tori ran into a woman exiting the bathroom, quite literally.

"Oi, watch where... Oh Miss Willington, I didn't see you there. My apologizes." The woman smiled.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Drifting off I guess."

"Too much commotion for your liking?"

"Yeah, just needed a bit of a breather." To Tori the woman looked very familiar. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"I don't believe so. Unless you hang around the Weird Sisters all the time." The older woman chuckled. "My name's Justine. Justine Gale."

"Oh, you're dating Myron Wagtail. The leader singer for the Weird Sisters."

"Yup, that's me. Well, I better let you get back to your party. Congratulations, by the way." With that, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Draco and Victoria were getting dressed for bed, Tori was lost in thought.<p>

"Be careful darling, you might start floating off." Draco teased.

"Oh. Sorry." Tori went back to absent-mindedly brushing her hair.

"What's the matter Love? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"It's nothing. Just something one of the women mentioned tonight." Tori stood up. "Unhook me please?" She turned around so Draco could unhook the straps for her dress. When he was finished she went to grab her night gown and turn out the lights.

Once she was in bed, Tori had a hard time getting to sleep. After awhile all her tossing and turning started to concern Draco. "Victoria, what is it?"

"If you never knew your Mum and Dad, how would you feel?"

"What?" Draco sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

Victoria gave a sigh and sat up as well. "Tonight at the party, the subject of children came up, and I told them that I wanted to adopted one, which lead to me saying how I was adopted. Well, one of the women asked if I knew my birth parents. I don't Draco. I have no idea who they are. I have no idea who I am."

"What are you talking about? You're Victoria Willington, soon to be Malfoy."

"That's not what I mean Draco. What bloodline do I belong to. In our world, blood is everything. You know that."

"What are you getting at Tori?"

"I want to know where I come from Draco? Am I really French, or was I just dropped off at a French orphanage? All my life, I've wanted to know who my birth parents are. Now that I'm getting married, I sort of want them there for that. I'm only getting married once!"

Draco got out of bed, and walked over to Tori's side. He grabbed her legs and placed them over the edge for that they were dangling in front of him. He got down on both knees and grabbed her hands. "Whatever you want Tori. I will be behind you the entire way."

"Thank you Draco. You know that means we might have to extend the wedding for a little bit?"

"It'll give my mother more time. She's already saying that there isn't enough time, even though she's been planning this for six months already."

"I love you."

"I love you." Draco stood up and kissed his fiancé. Slowly, he started pushing her down on the bed. "Hmm, and what exactly do you think you're doing Mr. Malfoy?"

"You'll see." And soon Draco was attacking Tori's neck with nips, making her squeal with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Okay okay, please don't hate me. I hit a very long writers block. I am not a HUGE fan of this chapter, but oh well. Here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy. I still haven't taken my laptop to get fixed yet, and I'm still using good ol' Notepad to write. So if there are typos of any kind let me know!

* * *

><p><em>"The Journey Begins"<em>

The letter, which Tori had stared at her whole life, was once again sitting in front of her. The soft curves of the letters, and the still visible tear stains, made Tori want to start crying.

She always wondered why her mother gave her up. Clearly in the letter, there was no mention of a father. Who was he? What had happened that made her father walk away, or was it her mother? Unanswered questions plagued Tori's mind. She knew how her parents would react to her wanting to find her birth parents. It would be the same way when they handed her the letter.

_A seven year old Tori came running into the living room bursting with tears._

_"Victoria?! What's the matter?" Alexandra ran to her daughter's side._

_"Some boy down the hill was making fun of me." Wiping her nose on her sleeve, Tori clung to her mother._

_"Oh dear. Little boys are mean to little girls that they like." Alexandra said smiling._

_"He called me trash!" Tori scream at her mother._

_"Trash? What do you mean?"_

_"He said that I was trash because my real parents didn't want me, and that if I was bad that you and daddy would send me back to the orphanage." Tori began a whole new set of tear, by that time Timothy came into the room._

_"Honey no. We'd never send you back. We love you, you know that."_

_"But, why am I trash?"_

_Timothy went to his daughter and picked her up. "Listen to me Victoria Willington, you are not trash. You will never be trash. You are our daughter and we love you very much. Anyone who says otherwise needs to ge hit with a stinging jinx." Pinching her red nose, Timothy smiled at his daughter. "Okay?"_

_"Okay daddy." Tori hugged her father and he sat her back down on the floor. "What about my real parents?"_

_"Tori, dear, do you remember when we brought you home?" Timothy stared at his daughter._

_"A little, why daddy?"_

_"Well, there's something we want to give you." Timothy walked over to the desk in the living, when he returned he handed Tori an envelope. "This was left with you at the orphanage."_

_The envelope itself was blank, but when Tori opened it, a small piece of folded paper fell out. Picking it up, Tori opened it and read it. "My mommy wanted me?"_

_"And why wouldn't she? You're a bright, beautiful child." Alexandra said._

_"Why didn't she come get me though?"_

_"I don't know dear."_

_"Can we find her?" Tori looked at her parents with hopeful eyes._

_After a long silence, Alexandra looked at her daughter. "You listen to me Victoria Jean Willington, no one will ever take you away from me. You are my daughter, and that's that." Snatching the letter out of Tori's small fingers, Alexandra stomped off up the stairs._

_"But daddy?" Tori looked at her father for a different answer._

_"Why don't you go help Mrs. Cuthbert while I talk to your mother." Giving her a nudge towards the kitchen, Timothy walked upstairs after his wife while Tori walked confused into the kitchen._

Pulling herself from her daydream, Tori put the letter back into the drawer she kept it. Pulling her sweater tighter across her body, Tori headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting with his mother and father at the small table in the nook they had in the kitchen, for when they had breakfast. Everything was absolutely normal. Lucius was reading the Prophet and Narcissa was looking over her daily planner while sipping on a cup of tea. The only thing out of the ordinary was that his future wife was nowhere to be seen. This morning when he went out for his morning ride, she was already awake and staring at a single piece of paper that he learned long ago was a letter from her birth mother. Ever since she said that she wanted to find her, Draco noticed that Tori wasn't her normal self. He began to wonder if this search was a good idea.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Tori walked into the kitchen nook, still in her pajamas.

Sitting down next to Draco, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Good morning love." She began to pile toast and fruit onto her plate, while their house elf, Hattie, poured Tori a cup of coffee.

"Tori, dear, today I was thinking if maybe you'd like to accompany me to the salon? Maybe get an idea for how to want to wear your hair?" Narcissa asked as she looked up from her planner.

"Splendid, I need a trim anyway."

"Perfect. My sister Andromeda will be joining us, as well as my great-nephew Theodore."

"Teddy, mother. You know he hates being called Theodore." Looking over at Tori. "His named isn't even Theodore, it's Ted."

"Ted is not a proper name for a wizard."

"Well, dear, not everyone can be named after a constellation." Lucius poked.

"Did you father just make a joke?" Tori whispered to Draco.

"I think so."

"Ohh, you." Grabbing her planner, Cissa smacked Lucius over the head with it before walking out of the room, but not before throwing Lucius a small smile. Lucius just smirked that infamous Malfoy smirked, took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the paper.

"Draco, I think your parents are flirting."

"I say we run away before it gets worse." Grabbing her hand, Draco and Tori walked out of the kitchen and towards the back patio.

"Draco!" A small boy came running through the hall into the living room, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"Hey Teddy." Draco gave the boy a hug. "Look at you! You have sure grown since I last saw you. How old are you now?"

"Seven. Grandma Mina said that when we go into town today I get to buy my first broom. My first real broom! You'll teach me to ride right? Will you, will you?"

"Sure thing buddy. That is, if it's okay with you Grandmother."

"Can I Grandma?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Only if you behave today while we're in town."

Nodding his head ferociously, Teddy turned to his older cousin. "Draco, where's Tori?"

"I think she's out on the patio."

"Okay." Taking off like a snitch, Teddy was soon out of sight.

Hearing a small chuckle behind him, Draco turned and saw his aunt. "Hello Aunt Andromeda." The older woman gave Draco a small hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Draco. How are you?"

"Good. You? How's Uncle Ted?"

"Oh, Ted's fine. He went on a hunting trip with weekend.

"Oh. Well I'll go let Mother know you're here."

"Thank you dear."

Walking out of the living room, and down the hall, Draco came to his fathers study. Before he could knock, he heard soft giggling. 'Oh lord. Not now.' Shaking his head to get rid of the mental images that began to surface.

Knocking on the door. "Mother, Aunt Andromeda is here." Before he could hear a reply, Draco walked away from the door as fast as possible.

Back in the living room, Draco saw Tori sitting with his Aunt while Teddy was on the floor with a book in his hands.

"I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be simply beautiful. Many people were disappointed when they found out that it was going to be an intimate party only."

"Draco and I talked about it, we only want close family and friends there. Draco grew up in the societal life more than I did, so for both our sanities, we decided small." Giving a small laugh, Andromeda nodded.

"I completely understand. When Lucius and Cissa got married, it was such a circus. Granted, we Blacks are related to the entire Wizard world through some Aunt or Uncle."

"Thankfully my fiancé isn't a Weasley. Then we'd really have the entire wizarding world at our wedding." Draco commented as he fully walked into the living room.

"Hey, watch it there. Charlie a good friend of mine, who might I add will be at our wedding."

"As long as he doesn't bring that whole clan with him. I've only just begun to tolerate that family. I couldn't imagine them being at our wedding."

"I was under the impression that you and Harry Were friends. His wife is a Weasley, and his best friend is a Weasley." Tori looked at her fiancé.

"Potter and I have an understanding, but I would rather be hit with bludger than mingle with those he associates himself with."

Tori stared wide eyed at Draco. "I thought you were over that Draco."

"Well, old habits are hard to break." He shrugged and sat down next Tori.

"Oh, so I'm marrying an insufferable prat?" Tori stood up from the couch and stomped out of the room.

Draco stared at the doorway wondering what he had said that upset his future wife. "Did I say something?"

"Draco, I know that Tori loves you, she may know about your past, but she does not know the kind of person you were. She's not used to you being cruel." Andromeda told her nephew. "Bellatrix may have been your Aunt, but she was my sister Draco. Don't think that despite her dealing with the Dark Lord made her death any easier to accept. I loved my sister, and while I do harbor some resentment towards Molly Weasley for killing her, it was war. Everyone on both sides lost someone who they cared for deeply. Remember that." Patting his knee. "Teddy, how about we go see what's taking your Aunt so long?" Andromeda stood up, grabbed Teddy's hand and went to find her other sister.

"Damn it." Draco muttered under his breath. Rubbing his hand over his face Draco leaned back into the couch.

* * *

><p>"Victoria, when you said that were serious about finding your birth parents did you really mean it?" Lucius suddenly asked in the middle of dinner that night.<p>

Swallowing her mouthful, Tori spoke, " Yes. Dead serious." Shooting nervous glances at her parents. Alexandra stared into her soup, while Tim gave Lucius a curious look.

"Well, I believe that you may have your first lead."

"What?" Tim, Alexandra, and Tori all shouted at once.

"I was having lunch with an old school mate of mine, had he suggested that a trip to Azkaban would help in your search."

"Azkaban, why Azkaban?" Tori asked

"When someone is sentenced to Azkaban, their wands are taken. Obviously, the wand chooses the witch or wizard, meaning that..."

"That if anyone in any bloodline was sentenced, there is a possibility that something in their wands would match a member of their family." Tim said, finished Lucius sentence.

"It's possible. When I used mother's wand it was because they were both made of unicorn hair." Draco added.

"Wouldn't you need an Auror's authorization though?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco, you're friends with Harry. Do you think you'd convince him to let me?"

Draco groaned inwardly. He knew that this meant everything to his fiancé, but the thought of asking Potter for a favor , well, it didn't sit well with Draco. Looking t Tori, she had the biggest look of hope in her eyes. Those damned blue eyes held power of Draco that he could not control.

Groaning again, Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I'll talk to Potter tomorrow. "

"Oh Draco thank you!" Tori gushed, throwing her arms around his neck in an awkward side hug and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You want me to authorize your fiancé to have access to the files on every prisoner Azkaban has had in the last 30 years?"<p>

"Look Potter I know this sounds crazy and I know it's a lot of ask, especially from me, but this means the world to Tori. I know people around here are having trouble trusting me, and that's fine, but trust Tori." Draco hated himself right now. Yes, he and Potter had an understanding after the everything that happened when the war ended, but people still saw the Malfoy family as the right hand to the Devil.

Harry stared at Draco, when a small smile crept across his lips. "Malfoy, I was gonna say yes. No need to start the melodramatics."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, have her meet me here at eight thirty tomorrow morning and I'll accompany her to Azkaban. " Giving Draco a friendly smack on the arm, he went back into the Auror department.

Draco stood outside the door for a little while longer, before heading back towards his department.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

__It's a little short, I know. However, BIG stuff coming up within the next few chapters.

* * *

><p><em>"It's a start."<br>_

The halls of Azkaban were filthy and disturbing. The grit and grime that covered the walls and floor looked to be a combination of dirt, mold, and blood. If one looked close enough, they would see fingernails and skin buried within the grooves where the floor and wall met. Luckily though, Tori never had to se such things.

Harry had taken her the archive department when they arrived at Azkaban. The Head of Security was bit taken back when the duo showed up that morning, demanding access into the archives. Both men had a bit of a tussle, when Harry clearly stated that he had jurisdiction and the guard wanted to he could owl the Minister himself. Once the guard admitted defeat, Harry led Tori into the archives and was introduced to a man named Artie Millican, the punned Keeper of the Archives.

"Alright Miss Willington, if I could see your wand." Artie held his hand out for Tori's wand. Not wanting to relinquish her wand to a complete stranger, Tori was a bt hesitant, but after she told herself that it was to find her family she handed it over.

Mumbling a small enchantment over Tori's wand, "Slightly springy, Cedar, 12 1/2 inches, and a core of dragon heartstring. I must say, with this wand, I would not want to meet you in a dark alley." Tori gave the man a confused look. Glancing over at Harry for an explanation, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Now..."Waving his own wand, several books popped out of the book cases they were being held. "Let's see if we have any matches. " With a wave of his wand, the books sprang open and pages began tearing themselves out. Floating down towards the table in the center of the room. Finally, 10 different pages lay in front of them.

"There's easily 20 people on each page, front and back!" Tori exclaimed in shock, grabbing one of the pages and looking it over.

"I'm not done." Artie pulled a blank sheet of parchment from a drawer in his desk. Piling all the pages together into a neat stack, he placed them besides the sheet of parchment. "Now my dear, stand here and place a hand over the pages.

Tori stood with her left hand over the parchment, and her right hand over the torn pages. Artie, tapped the top of her head with his wand and said something neither Tori nor Harry caught.

Suddenly, Tori's hands began to glow. A quill appeared out of nowhere and began writing names down on the parchment. After about four names, the quill dropped to the table. "There you are my dear." Grabbing the new list, Artie folded it and placed it inside an envelope. "It would be best if you opened this at your home."

"What was that last spell?" Harry asked.

"It was a simple really. With it, it was able to draw out a bit of her magic and with it, it essentially called out to the names on these paper. Any names on that list are a direct line to your family Miss Willington."

Grabbing the envelope, Tori gave Artie an appreciative smile and turned towards Harry.

"Ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that, Tori gave Artie one more smile and left Azkaban beaming.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his office at the Ministry bored out of his mind. His fiancé was off with Harry Potter to the one place he never wished Tori would ever go.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, your fiancé is here to see you." Glenda, his assistant poked her head into his office.

"Thank you Glenda. Send her in."

Tori came walking into his office with a biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Hello love." Giving him a light kiss on the lips, Tori sat her bag down on the table. "I wanted to stop by before I headed to the office."

"How'd it go? Did you find anything?"

"Actually I did." Tori handed the envelope to Draco. "Can you open it? I can't."

Giving her a small nod, Draco popped open the seal and pulled the paper out. Unfolding it, his eyes went wide and the names on the list.

"Tori, these are matches?"

"Yes, Artie, over at Azkaban, he did some interesting magic and with that I got those names. He said that I am a direct line of their lineage. Why is something wrong?"

"Well, no, it's just... Tori, I know these families. They are all part of the same circle." Draco began to scratch at the now faded mark.

"They were Death Eaters?" Tori's voice was just below a whisper.

"Yes, and to my knowledge, all locked away in Azkaban or at Nurmengard. All except one. This name." Draco pointed to a name on the parchment. "Rupert Gale. He somehow managed to evade detection of suspicion of being a Death Eater, though he never received the mark, he was a faithful to the cause as anyone. He actually works here at the Ministry. He's a member of the Wizengamot." Draco looked over at Tori. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. It's just something Artie said."

"What did he say?" Curiosity struck a chord in Draco.

"Well after he looked over my wand, he told me that with a wand like mine he wouldn't want to see me in a dark alley. I did some reading before I got here on wands. It just said that people who have wands of dragon heartstring are more likely to turn towards the Dark Arts and now that I know this, it just makes me think."

"Think about what?"

"Can...will I ever turn?"

Draco wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held her tight against his chest. "You listen to me Victoria Jane Willington, you are never going to become something dark. How could you? You've brought so much light and happiness into my life that you could never become something dark and evil. I can promise you that." Draco wrapped his hand arm Tori's neck and kissed her with so much passion that Tori's knees suddenly became weak.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." Tori lightly tapped the tip of his nose.

"And here I thought you were thanking me for that kiss." Tori gave Draco smile and giggled. "There she is. There's my beautiful Victoria."

"Alright, I've got to get to the office." Giving Draco a small kiss, Tori grabbed her bag and left the office.

Draco sat back down in his chair, completely forgetting about the stack of papers on his desk. Looking over the names on the piece of parchment, Draco began to seriously start thinking about Tori's real family.

"Maybe she shouldn't do this." Draco spoke out loud to no one. Leaning back into his chair, Draco rubbed his hand over his face and let out a sigh. Writing of a quick letter to his father, he folded the parchment up and placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock. Anyone home?"<p>

Tori looked up from the file on her desk. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" Quickly getting out of her chair, Tori met her old mentor with a large hug.

"Oh, one of the interns got hurt. Brought him in and am filling out the paper work. Thought I'd bring it to you directly."

"Trying to put old Bernie out of a job?

"No, that old coot will never leave." Tori gave a small laugh.

"Alright, just put it on my desk and I'll file it in tomorrow." Looking over at the clock on her wall Tori realized it was half past five. "Oh crap! My mom is going to kill me. I was supposed to be at the house an hour ago."

"For?" Charlie asked curiously.

"My dress is coming in today. We're going over the final adjustments today."

"Oh that's right, the big day is almost here. Two more months right?"

"Yeah, everyone's already calling Mrs. Malfoy. They say that they're trying to get used to the idea for it actually gets here." Grabbing her stuff, Tori gave Charlie a small peck on the cheek. "Let's have lunch before you head back to Romania?"

"It's a date"

Chuckling, Tori waved at Charlie as she walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Tori's bedroom at her parents house got turned into an office for both her mother and Narcissa. They had wedding things all over her old room. Right now, a mirror was hung up on the wall with a platform in front of it.<p>

Tori was standing on the platform while the seamstress was going over final adjustments. "I don't know mother, it still feels to baggy around my breasts."

"Honey, we're not trying to showcase everything to everyone. Save that for Draco." Alexandra said as she was looking over her planner.

"First of all, ew. Not having that talk with you mother. Secondly, it's not about showcasing, it's about looking good on my wedding day. I'm only getting married once."

"I would hope so." Narcissa commented.

"Anne, be a dear and pull the bust in so I can show my mother what I mean." Grabbing the bit of loose fabric around Tori's bust, Anne pulled it back just enough to make it taut.

"See mother. Look at the difference."

Alexandra looked up from her planner. Noticing that the smallest change made a difference in her daughters dress. "Fine. If it'll make you happy."

Tori squealed with excitement has Anne added pins to the dress.

"Now, about the seating arrangements. Cissa, you mentioned that you had a late responder?"

"Oh yes. Lucius' old friend Rupert and his wife Frances. We've known them for years. They were on vacation and just got the invitation. Frances and I had lunch the other day, and she told me she was more than happy to come."

"You don't mean Rupert Gale to do?" Tori asked.

"Why yes, are you acquainted with Rupert dear?"

"Well no, at least I don't know."

"What does that mean Tori?" Her mother asked.

"Let me get out of my dress and I'll explain." With help from Anne, Tori grabbed the bottom of her dress and walked behind the partition to change back into her clothes.

Narcissa and Alexandra both shot each other similar looks. Both equally confused.

"Okay. I went to Azkaban today. To see if Lucius' theory would work."

"You did what?" Alexandra asked with shock.

"Don't worry Mom, I didn't go alone. Harry Potter went with me, seeing as how I need his say so anyway."

"What did you find when you go there?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, according to the archives at Azkaban, there are four possible choices. There was a Daniel Burroughs, Martha Stockett, David Morarry, and a Rupert Gale."

Narcissa looked over at Alexandra. She knew that this whole thing was a sore spot for Alexandra. If Alexandra could have it her way, Tori wouldn't even be looking for her birth parents. Narcissa knew how hard the death of her unborn child had taken its toll on Alexandra. After the Healer at Saint Mungos gave Alexandra the news, she headed straight over to Malfoy Manor and cried to Narcissa hours before Tim showed up.

"And you think that one of these people are your parents?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, Draco told me that three of them are dead, expect for Rupert. I figured he'd be a start." Tori looked down at the floor. She was not about to imagine how her mother was feeling, but Tori had to know. "Mom, I know this is hard for you, but I have to know. All my life I've wondered. I love you and Dad with all my heart, but as I told Draco, in our world blood is everything. I just want to...need to know."

Alexandra understood her daughter, but it didn't make this whole thing any easier. "Sweetheart, I understand, I just don't like sharing. You know that."

Tori gave a loud snort and laughed at her mother. "Yes Mom, I know."

Both women shared a smile and an understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Well...this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. Sorry it is taking me so long to get these out to your guys, I've just been uninspired lately. Have no fear, we are getting closer to the part that in the whole focal point to this story. Yay!

* * *

><p><em>"Here We Go"<em>

Looking at his watch, eleven twenty-five. Draco ran a hand over his stubble chin. Five more minutes.

Five more minutes, until he questioned someone whom he used to admire. Someone that, unlike his own father, treated him with kindness and care. Yes, there were times when he was cold towards Draco, but that was understandable. This man, Draco respected him. Once he saw his name on that list, Draco became conflicted. How could this man willing stand by as an innocent child was left alone. The same man who told Draco to never give up on family. That family was the most important thing. How could this man stand by as his own blood was left alone.

Staring into his coffee, Draco tried to calm himself. When he sent off the letter, he hadn't expected an answer as quick as it came. Asking his once mentor to meet for lunch. Saying he wanted to talk for old times sake. Hearing the old door of The Leaky Cauldron opening, Draco shot his attention towards the door. Seeing an elder witch walk in, Draco focused his attention to his watch.

Eleven twenty-eight.

Finishing his coffee, Draco waved a hand for the barmaid.

"Yes sir, another coffee?" The young girl asked.

Simply nodding his head, the girl took his empty cup and made her way towards the bar.

Eleven twenty-nine.

Any minute now, he would walk through the door. If he was being honest with himself, Draco was terrified.

"Here you go sir. Anything else?" Draco shook his head and gripped his cup tight.

The jingle seemed deafening to Draco. He looked up, and there he stood.

"Draco, my boy."

Draco smiled and offered his hand for the man to shake. "Mr. Gale, it's wonderful to see you again."

* * *

><p>"Have you had any luck with the whole finding your family quest?" Charlie asks.<p>

"A little bit, but not much hope." Tori said putting her fork down.

"Why?"

"Well, Draco told me that the few names we had, the people were dead. So, I'm not sure where that puts everything." Tori sighed as sh pushed her food away from her.

"Okay." Charlie paused "How's the wedding coming along?"

"It's going great. My mom and Narcissa have really got everything under control. Draco and I have hardly had to lift a finger. We pretty much have to say yes or no to whatever they throw in front of our faces. They have been nagging me to choose my bridesmaids. Thankfully Draco only has three groomsmen, though I don't think I know three girls." Tori moaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't know any girls?"

"No! I mean, I didn't have many friends at Hogwarts, just Dennis and Matilda. Then after school I was around men mostly, and there aren't that many women in our department anyway." Tori pointed out to her beloved friend. "Enough about me, what about you? Are you bringing a date to my wedding. Please tell me you aren't bringing that blonde bimbo secretary on the third floor."

"Down woman. All is well with me. Just enjoying a nice vacation away from handlers and other hotheaded Dragonologists. No, I am not, Nancy, the blonde bimbo secretary from the third floor. Though I am bringing a date."

"Really?! Who?" Wide eyed, Tori looked at her much older best friend.

"It's a surprise." Charlie waved his fingers in the air.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Tori gave him a big smile.

"That may work on Draco, but not on me. Just wait and see."

"I hate you right now." Tori sat back in her chair and pouted.

"No you don't." Charlie kicked her heeled foot lightly. "Okay, let's get you back to the office before they have a melt down."

Tori laughed as Charlie gave her a hand to stand. Leaving a few coins on the table, the duo payed for their meal and left the small restaurant to head back to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"It's been great catching up with you Draco."<p>

"You too Mr. Gale."

"How many times do i have to tell you, Rupert is just fine." Rupert gave Draco a small nudge in the shoulder. "By the way, did you father ever use that little tip I gave him?"

"Tip?"

"Yes, your father and I had lunch the other day and he asked the oddest question. He asked me what a starting point would be for tracing a lineage. Which I thought was odd considering the Malfoy's have it traced back to the dawn of our time. Nonetheless I told him, checking one's wand is a surefire way. Best way to do so would be with a wand maker or even at Azkaban."

"How do you know that?"

"My boy, you don't work on the Wizenagmot for 35 years without knowing a few tricks of the trade, as they say."

Taking a large gulp of his coffee, was it is fourth of fifth cup, he couldn't remember.

"Draco, are you gonna tell me why you really wanted to have lunch? You hardly touched your food and that's your sixth cup of coffee." Rupert looked at the younger man with kind eyes. Ones that Draco had definitely seen before.

"Okay. So, my fiance Victoria, well...she's adopted, and ever since she talked to those hags at our engagement party about having kids, she's been on this war path to find her birth parents. So she and I talked to both our parents about it and we had looked into it for weeks before Tori was about to give up. Then one night at dinner, my father asked Tori if she was completely serious, and she is very serious, then he told her about this idea that might have worked. Going to Azkaban and having them look at her wand. He obviously got the thought from you. So she went, and whatever they did worked, because she came to see me at work with a list of names whom she was directly blood related to." Taking a short pause to gather his breath, Draco finally let out. "Your name was there."

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"And your fiance, her name is Victoria?"

"Yes." Draco was beginning to feel a little frustrated that he kept repeating what he already said.

Rupert rubbed his chin. This couldn't possibly be the same Victoria could it? If it were, than Draco would be older than his Victoria. Had it really been that long ago since that night? If this Victoria was indeed his Victoria, she would be a grown woman by now. And if it were, how had their paths not crossed? If she was known enough to be marrying into the Malfoy family, then he should know her parents. This couldn't possibly be his Victoria, it just couldn't. Then...maybe.

"What exactly are you proposing Draco? That, I am this girls father?"

"Well, maybe. I'm not sure. There isn't much to go on. Victoria's parents adopted her from some orphanage in France. That was the first place he tried, but the head of the orphanage didn't have much to tell us. Only that one night, she walked outside when she heard someone knocking on the door and when she got outside there was no one there, just a small baby in a basket."

Rupert tried his hardest to kept the soft gasp behind his lips, but failed horribly. It was his Victoria. The girl who was marrying the boy in front of his was his granddaughter.

"Mr. Gale? What is it?"

"I'd like to meet her." He gasped out. "Can I meet my granddaughter?"

"Granddaughter?" Draco asked in shock.

Rupert simply nodded.

"I have to talk to Tori. I can't give you answer to that without talking to her first."

"Understandable. I must ask another favor from you Draco."

"Yes?"

"Can we keep this between the three of us for the moment. I'm not sure I'm going to tell my wife, and of course, her mother."

"You mean her mother is still alive."

"Yes, but before you begin to cast judgement Draco, let me speak with Victoria first. That is, if she'll want to talk to me."

"I am sure she will Mr. Gale."

Rupert stood up from his chair, grabbing his cloak and throwing a few coins on the table for his food and drink, he looked Draco in the eye. "Please Draco, not a word of this to anyone. Not even your father."

"Yes sir." Shaking his hand, Draco watched Rupert walk out of the pub and into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

'How am I going to tell Tori?' Running a shaky hand through his pulled back hair, Draco put the remaining tab on the table and left in a hurry for the Ministry, he still had a day of work ahead of him before he was even able to go back to the flat he and Tori shared in London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Short, I know. Like I said, this was a hard chapter to write. Good things in the coming chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine. _

Hi everyoneeee. I promise updates are gonna start coming more often and a lot sooner! I'm actually writing the next chapter right now. To be honest, I'm a it bored with this story already. That does NOT mean I will end it quickly and very poorly. Anyway, hope you like it. It's a bit of Draco/Tori fluff.

* * *

><p><em>"Slytherins don't fight fair, we fight dirty."<em>

Draco unlocked the door to the small flat that he shared with Tori in London. To him, it was a nice escape away from his parents, and Tori seemed to agree. Not only was it close to the Ministry, but it had a few restaurants and pubs that the pair often frequented, when they weren't at each others parents. Though for Draco it gave him every opportunity to ravage his would be wife when he pleased. Walking through the threshold, Draco was attacked by a very strong smell. It was rare for Tori to ever cook, but when she did, she made sure to go crazy. Making appetizers for Draco to munch on until dinner was ready, there were even a few occasions where she made deserts, pies were her specialty.

"Draco is that you? I'm in the kitchen!" Draco could hear the faint sounds of the small radio Tori would put on when she was in the kitchen. Tossing his cloak on the back of the sofa, Draco walked into the small kitchen, trying to stifle a laughter. Tori was covered in what looked like flour, or so she called it. She was dancing around the kitchen while she stirred something in a large bowl.

"Hiya honey." She beamed at him while still stirring.

Draco walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her middle and place his face in the crook of her neck. Slowly inhaling her scent, he placed a small kiss on her neck. "How was work?"

"Slow and boring. Though, Blaise stayed in my office most of the day, so it wasn't too terrible. What are you making?" Looking into the bowl he saw what looked like mud, very slippery mud.

"It's called brownie batter dear. It's for dessert. It got the recipe from Ms. Cuthbert this afternoon. I had to go see mother, apparently someone messed up the order and now we have pearl linens instead of eggshell." Tori remarked sarcastically.

"The horror." Draco added.

"Well dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, why don't you go freshen up and change." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss before shoving him towards their bedroom.

"Not even married to you yet and already you're pushing me around." Draco chuckled.

"You love it." Smirking back at him, Tori checked the, what did she call it, oh an oven.

Draco walked into their room, loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. Walking towards the closet he pulled out a sweater. Unbuttoning his shirt, Draco wondered what he was going to tell Tori about his lunch with Mr. Gale. He still couldn't believe it. To his knowledge, the Gale's only had one child, Justine, she may be ten years older than Draco, but even so, she was far to young to be a parent, considering how old Tori is. Pushing the thoughts to the back o his mind, he quickly tugged his shirt off and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

><p>Tori had a rule for when she cooked, they would sit at the table and eat. Normally they would go down to one of the restaurants on their street for dinner, or order something to go at the Ministry café, since both sometimes had a tendency to work late.<p>

When they finished dinner, Draco graciously made a pot of tea for them to wash down their brownies with. Tori had even bought a small container of strawberries, which she unceremoniously dunked into a bowl of frosting.

Soon after they began dating Draco quickly learned of Tori's obsession with sweet foods. For her birthday he took her to Honey Dukes and she almost nearly wiped the store out. She easily had her weight in candy, ice creams, and cakes. Had he known later that night he would be holding her hair while she let everything come back up, he wouldn't have taken her.

"Can you believe that in three months we're gonna be married?" Tori asked as she took a rather large bite out of a brownie.

"It is pretty strange. I thought I'd live the bachelor lifestyle forever. You ruined my plans."

"Oh honey, you aren't the only one who misses nights with random strangers, while getting completely tossed." Tori teased.

"Like you know much about it young one."

"Young one? Bring it on old man!" Dipped her hand into the frosting, Tori hit him square in the face with it.

"You did not just...?" Quickly recovering from his shock, Draco dumped the contents of the bowl on Tori's head.

"Draco! Oh you are on." Taking a handful of brownie, Tori tackled him to the ground and began mushing it into his hair.

Draco quickly grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so he was on top of her, gathering both wrists into one hand, he pinned them around her head while he straddled her waist to keep her still. Reaching up, he grabbed a brownie off the table and shoved it down her shirt.

Tori squirmed underneath him while giggling. "That is so not fair!" She shouted at him.

"You should know that Slytherins don't play fair."

"Don't I know it." Tori sat up as best she could and gave a slow lick from Draco's collarbone to his Adams apple, with him temporarily stunned she broke her wrists free from his claim and pushed him off her. When he was fully off, Tori ran towards their bedroom, Draco not far behind.

Tori jumped onto their bed, but was quickly put on her back when Draco grabbed her ankles and yanked her down.

"I know Slytherins don't fight fair, but that was just dirty." Draco whispered into her ear, then painstakingly slow, he ran his tongue over the ridge of her ear down to her earlobe.

"Oh, we're going there now are we?" Tori ran her fingernails down his back, smirking the entire time. "I think this a game we both know you'll lose Mr. Malfoy." Bringing her hands towards the front of his jeans, Tori played with the waistband of his boxers before sliding her hand down.

Draco put his head down and almost practically hissed. Give him a small squeeze, Draco let out a small groan. Seeing him at a disadvantage, Tori quickly flipped them over. With him flat on his back, Tori had a better angle to work her own brand of magic on her fiancé. With a forceful tug, she pulled his pants down and set to work.

Draco gripped the sheets, almost to the point of white knuckles. Letting out a large moan, he looked down at the site before him. With her eyes closed and her hair flipped to one side, Draco swore he saw a small smile on her face, well as much of a smile as her lips could manage. Feeling a small fire growing in his groin, Draco put his head back into the pillow, but just as quickly as the sudden moist heat embraced him it was gone. Open his eyes, he saw Tori quickly ridding herself of her dress, he knew at home she didn't bother to wear anything underneath.

Takin in the site of her, Draco sat up and grabbed her by the nape of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, Tori throwing her legs around his waist. Picking her up, Draco placed her onto the bed and lead a trail of wet kisses down her body until he reached his appointed destination. Just as she worked her magic, he worked his.

"Draco." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for him. Sitting up, he rid himself of his clothes and placed himself between her. Contrary to popular belief, he was a romantic lover. Slow and compassionate. To him, it was like wine. The more time you took to enjoy it, the better it tasted. More chance to savor every flavor.

Tori's moans and breathing became quieter, he knew she was close, just as he was. With a few final strokes, he felt the fire dying. She gave a small cry when the warmth of his body left hers, though it was quickly replaced when he laid beside her. Tori moved closer to his body, laying on her side, tucked protectively under his arm.

Neither said a word, they enjoyed the comfortable silence. It wasn't until her body began to itch from the brownie drying across her chest. "I need a shower." Sitting up, Tori stretched her body out and grabbed her nightgown from its place in her closet.

Draco stared at her movements. She was simply gorgeous to him. She didn't even have the perfect body that everyone associated to the women they thought he liked. She definitely had more muscle on her body, but it looked good. Her hips and thighs were larger than most women, and her bottom, was definitely larger than most women. She didn't have the mile long legs, but they still looked fantastic. All in all, it worked for her. Looking at her, you wouldn't think she handled Dragons for a year of her life.

"You coming?" There was a small gleam in her eye, and Draco mentally prepared for another round his with insatiable fiancé.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tori and Draco got ready for bed. New sheets were placed on the bed, since the other was covered in desert. Draco checked all the windows and the front door to make sure everything was locked, whie Tori pulled off the excess pillows for the night. Settling into bed, Tori pulled out her book of the week.<p>

It was sort o their ritual when they stayed at the flat. She would read her book while Draco either caught up on the newest potion achievements, or when it was season, read up on how his Quidditch team was doing, or whether he would win the seasonal pot.

After checking everything, Draco walked into the room and ungracefully plopped down on the bed. "Someones tired."

"Anyone would be tired after a long day and work and going four rounds with you." Draco's voice muffled by the blankets.

"No one forced you the other three times. In fact, you initiated the third." Tori pointed out, not looking up from her book.

Draco just shrugged and crawled underneath the covers. Getting comfy, he threw an arm around Tori's waist and laid his head on her stomach. instinctively, her hand went to his head and began running her long nails over the curve of his head.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe I don't have to find my birth parents. I mean, why put myself through that when I have two perfect parents."

Draco's eyes went wide, while satisfying their appetites today he completely forgot about his lunch conversation.

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Don't get upset, but I met with Mr. Gale today."

Tori looked t Draco, dropping her book to the floor, Tori pushed Draco off her. Knowing well enough that Rupert Gale was one of the names on the list she got from Azkaban. "What?" She asked sharply.

"Look, I know him. I grew up with him Tori, he and my father were in the same circle."

"You mean he was a Death Eater?" She said viciously.

"No, but he did support the cause. He never got marked, but he did help. He really is a great man Tori"

"Why are you telling me this Draco?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tori looked down.

"He wants to meet you actually."

"Why?" Her voice cracked, betraying her confidence.

"He thinks he might be your grandfather?"

"Might be?"

"I told him about how you have been looking for your birth parents, and about the orphanage in France, and what the caretaker had said. There was something in his eyes Tori, like he just knew."

Tori chewed the corner of her thumb, not sure what to say. 'If this man really is my grandfather then that means I'm just that much closer to finding out, and if he's not then it's all just an honest mistake.' Her conscious debated with her.

"Alright, I'll meet with him. Did he say when?"

"No, but I am supposed to owl him if you wanted to meet him. I'll do that in the morning though." Draco gave her a small kiss on her temple before rolling over and started to fall asleep.

Though for Tori, sleep was miles away. Laying down, she rolled over on her side away from Draco and just mulled over everything. Now that it was getting down to the wire, was this really such a good idea?

* * *

><p>Too much detail? Not enough detail? Let me know!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**__: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Here ya go! Told you I wouldn't keep you. (:

* * *

><p><em>Grandfather - Granddaughter talks <em>

To say Rupert was nervous was a complete understatement. He rearranged his desk multiple times already, organized his bookcases, and paced back and forth in his office so many times that he was sure the rug had a line from his tread.

He was still in shock about the fact that the woman showing up at his house in moments might be the same child he left on a set of doorsteps in the dead of night. To this day, the thought was burned into his mind, and still woke him in the middle of the night.

"Master? There is a Mr. Malfoy and a Miss Willington here for you." Ebony, his house elf, stood in the doorway of his office.

"Yes, tell them I'll be down shortly."

"Of course Master." With a puff of smoke, the creature was gone.

Rupert straightened himself out, smoothed down his clothes, and took in deep breath. "Merlin, give me strength

Downstairs, Tori was pacing back and forth in the foyer. Wringing her hands together and cracking her knuckles. The house elf had popped down to tell her and Draco that Mr. Gale would be down shortly, making Tori's nerves go into overdrive.

"Honey, stop. You're making me dizzy." Draco was leaning up against a pillar staring at his fiancé.

"Shut up Draco. I'm just so nervous. What if I'm not who he thinks, and I make a complete fool out of myself? "

"I understand, but still, calm down." Draco walked over to Tori, grabbed her by the shoulder and made her face him. "You won't make a fool out of yourself. Just be the same Tori that I am madly in love with and everything will be fine."

"Okay." Tori wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. Taking in long deep breaths, she tried to even out her breathing.

It wasn't long after that they heard heavy footsteps coming from down the hall. Rounding the corner into the foyer, Tori saw the man who might be her grandfather.

He was tall, extremely tall, and had the body of a Beater. He had short blonde hair, almost to the point of balding, and blue eyes.

"Draco, good to see you again lad." The man shook Draco's hand, easily engulfing it.

"You too Mr. Gale. There's someone I would like to introduce you to." Grabbing Tori's hand, he lead her in front of him. "This is Victoria Willington. Tori, this is Mr. Gale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss. Right pleasure." He stuck his hand out to take hers.

"You too sir." When he grabbed her hand, Tori expected a hard shake, similar to the one he gave Draco. However, it was soft and gentle.

For a moment, silence overtook the foyer. Tori shifted in her shoes while Rupert studied her. While, she shared the same blue eyes as her mother, the child before him was definitely all her father. The red hair and the light freckles that were displayed across her face.

"Well, why don't we take this into the sun room? Perfect time for a cup of coffee?"

At the word coffee, Tori was taken out of her nervous and fidgety daze. "Coffee sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>"No!" Rupert shouted in disbelief.<p>

"Yes! It was the greatest thing. Right as we were about to pack up for the evening to settle back into camp, the youngest dragon flew up above us and began belting dung at some of the workers."

Both Victoria and Rupert laughed loudly as Tori told him tales of her time in Romania. Tori held her side as her laughter subsided, and Rupert wiped the joyful tears from his eyes.

"You've been awfully quiet dear?" Tori looked over at Draco who sat across from the two, quietly take sips out of his cup.

"Well, it's been hard to get a word in between the two of you."

"I apologize Draco, but it's hard not to want to get to know such a wonderful girl like this." Rupert praised Tori.

"Oh you." Tori blushed.

"Seriously though my dear, thank you. I haven't laughed like this in some time. These old bones needed it."

"Glad I could be of such great service."

Ebony came into the sun room bearing tray of cookies, pie, and other sweets.

"Oh cookies." Once they put on the table, Tori grabbed the biggest one and began munching on it.

"You remind me of my daughter, she has such a liking towards sweets."

Tori stopped eating her cookie. Looking over at Rupert, he suddenly realized what he said.

"How many children do you have Mr. Gale?" She asked.

"Just the one."

"What's she like?"

"Well, let's see. As I said she likes her sweets. Extremely bright, gets that from her mother. An affinity for Potions, she works as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Hated Quidditch, another thing she got from her mother." Rupert paused. Getting out of his seat, he walked over out of the room.

Tori looked over at Draco, who simply shrugged.

"Here it is. Her mother put this together before she started Hogwarts." Putting a photo album on the table, he opened it to the first page. "This is her a couple months after she was born. And this one here, this was her fifth birthday. I bought her a broom, and she threw it into the fireplace screaming how she wanted a pony, not a broom." Both Tori and Rupert chuckled.

Rupert began to turn pages and tell Tori stories about what each pictured told. Draco took this as his opportunity to let them have time alone. Quietly he got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Frances Gale was having the time of her life. It was a suddenly surprise from her husband, but a gratefully accepted.<p>

Laying down on the table, she left the hands of the gorgeous twenty something year old Norwegian run his hands up and down her spine. Rubbing in all the right places, getting the knots and pent-up stress and age out of her system.

"Frances?"

She looked up and came face to face with Alicia Bywater.

"Yes Alicia?"

"You and your husband are close with the Malfoy's, have you meet this girl yet?"

Frances looked over at the magazine Alicia was holding? On one of the pages was an obvious candid photograph of the young couple. While she knew Draco, she had not yet met his bride to be.

"No, I have not."

"Well, my Stephanie went to school with her. My Stephanie! She just had her eighteenth birthday, and this girl was two years ahead of her. If you ask me, it looks like she's only marrying for money."

"I agree, why would a girl who is that young be with a man much older than her?"

"I heard that he was a temporary professor while she attended."

"My son, Mason, works with her at the Ministry and he told me that she's sleeping around with the entire department."

"I don't see why he and the Parkinson's girl didn't work out. They were such a cute couple when they were in school. "

"He definitely should be marrying my Astoria. You know they dated a couple of months after he and that Parkinson's girl split."

Will all you shut up, I am trying to relax here! If I wanted the latest gossip, I would have had lunch with Rita!" Frances yelled at the squabbling woman. Muttering underneath her breath in French, she motioned for the masseuse to finish what he started.

"Touchy."

"Oh, I don't know why I even bother. When you see her, you'll be the nicest person but when she leaves you'll break her down behind her back." Frances wrapped her towel around her body and headed to change back into her clothes.

'So much for a day to myself.' She thought.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gale, as much of lovely time I had today, can we talk about why I'm really here?" Tori stared straight at Rupert.<p>

"Yes, I guess we should." Rupert paused, a little unsure of how to go about this. "When my daughter told us she was pregnant, our family, we were completely self absorbed. We only cared about our name and how we were looked at in our society. Back then, times were different."

"Because of the war?" She asked.

"Partially. The Dark Lord had been defeated, and was thought not to be coming back. We had our dealings with him, and we were just beginning to be brought back into the good graces of the society we fought against. With my daughter pregnant, at seventeen, there would have been talk." He rubbed his chin, waiting for Tori to absorb things.

"I don't understand."

"People would have thought we, the Death Eaters, where bringing to form a new Dark Lord. Believe me Tori, those born after his downfall, especially those who were from families who were publicly known to be Death Eaters, were looked down on. It took years before people started getting used to the idea of him being gone. I can remember being around six years old, and people would constantly point and stare." Draco looked down at the table and began rubbing his right forearm.

"That's why my daughter was concerned. Yes, she was not ready to be a mother, but she did not want that for you. She did not want people to whisper and point. After his downfall, and several years after, many of the children were called names. Some were even beaten by older kids who were able to understand what was happening."

Tori could feel the inner corner of her eyes filling with tears. "Why though? I don't ever remember any of this."

"The war didn't reach as far as France. That's why we agreed to go there, you would have been far from it all. When you returned, from what you tell me, everyone had settled back into routine from before the war. Yes, it lingered in the backs our minds, but most people didn't want to let it run their lives anymore. They carried on, much as you see now."

"I always thought, that she didn't want me. I have a letter that I've had all my life." Tori reached into her bag and pulled out the crumpled and well read letter. "In it, it says that she was coming back for me. I didn't get this until I was seven."

"May I?" Rupert reached out for the letter, which Tori handed over graciously. He opened it and stared at the simple letter. He knew it. It was the same letter his daughter had written while she cradled her daughter in her arms.

"She loved you so much. I still remember that night to this day." He thought back to that night, so long ago.

_"Justine dear, it's time." Rupert stood in the doorway of the room his daughter had used throughout her pregnancy._

_Justine looked at the small bundle in the crook of her left arm, held tightly against her body.. Her baby was asleep and tightly wrapped in a pink blanket. Finishing off the note she was writing. "Can you take her for a moment."_

_Rupert grabbed his granddaughter, and held her against his body. The small child jostled for a moment before quickly falling back to sleep. Rupert stared at her closely. How beautiful he thought she was. He knew that this night would not last forever and cherished every moment. He just prayed that she would be safe. It broke his heart to do this, but there was nothing else to do. She was from a wizarding family, and to their knowledge, no such orphanage existed in their world._

_"Okay, I'm ready." Justine took her daughter from her father and held her close. Pressing her face closely to her daughters. "My sweetie Victoria, my sweet baby. I am so sorry for this. I love you so much. Mommy loves you so much. I wish I did not have to do this, but our world is not safe. I am so sorry." Justine broke into heart shattering sobs as she held her daughter even closer._

_"Come on dear." Rupert led his daughter and granddaughter downstairs, where Celia was waiting for them._

_"Sweetheart." Celia took her nieces into her arms and held them both close. Victoria safely and warmly in between her aunt and mother. "It's going to be alright sweetheart. You have to be strong for your daughter. You've done wonderfully this far."_

_"Thank you for everything Aunt Celia."_

_"For you, anything. Now let me hold her one last time." Celia took her great niece into her arms and stared. She was truly a beautiful baby, and would be a beautiful woman. "I'll miss you my sweet Victoria." Give the small baby a kiss on the forehead, Celia gave her back to her mother._

_"Come dear." Rupert wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her out the front door._

Rupert hadn't even noticed the tears falling down Tori's face as he retold that night. Before Draco could react, Rupert had the small woman in his arm. Tori wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Why didn't she come for me? If she loved me so much, why didn't she find me?" Tori cried into his body.

"She did my dear, but you were already gone. It took her longer than she wanted, but she tried. You were already gone, and they wouldn't tell us where you went." Tori just cried harder into his shirt. Rupert rubbed her back just as he did when Justine was a little girl.

It took a few minutes before Tori finally calmed down. When her tears subsided, she pulled away. "Oh, your shirt." There were visible black marks from her mascara on his light shirt. "I wonder what my face looks like." She laughed at herself, as she tried to clean up her face.

"Oh, never mind this old thing." Rupert grabbed Tori by the chin "And you look beautiful, just like your mother."

Suddenly Tori's eyes lit up. "When can I meet her?"

"Well, I would need to talk to her first and your grandmother, but I'll let Draco know." Tori's smile got wide when he said the word grandmother.

"Maybe we could have you over for dinner? Tori is a great cook." Draco finally interjected.

"Oh yes! Can you?! Please?" Tori clapped her hands together and began to jump in place.

Rupert just simply laughed. "I'll speak to your grandmother."

"Oh thank you!" Tori once again threw her arms around him and hugged him, which Rupert gladly returned.

He shot a glance over at Draco, who just sat in his chair staring at the two. If Rupert had not known any better, he could have sworn he saw tears in the young mans eyes.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh! Getting closer and closer! :D Hope y'all are excited for the next coming chapters!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine.

Woah boy. Hard chapter this one was. Hope y'all like it.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy Meetings"<em>

Justine looked over at the sleeping figure on her bed. While the life of dating a rock-star was indeed glamorous, she wanted more. So much more. By now in her life, she expected to be happily married with a few children.

Well, she was happily married, that was before the Second War though. It wasn't long after she finished her learning and training to be a Healer that she meet Marty O'Brien. He was a lovely gentle man, and Justine loved him. She really did. After her twenty-first birthday, they got married. They were happily married for seven years, before he died in the war. Leaving Justine alone once again. When Marty brought up the subject of children, Justine just couldn't bring herself to have another child.

Justine grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey that sat on her dresser. Pulling the stopper out with a loud pop, She lifted the bottle to her lips. The slow burn ran down her throat. This is definitely not how she imagined her life being.

Twenty years of drowning herself in sex and booze, unable to ease the pain of all the horrible mistakes that she made. Drowning herself to forget the night when she left her daughter out in the cold, when she told Bill in a letter that she could no longer be with him, the years of random sexual encounters, her dead husband. Everything was slowly being thrown down the drain, and Justine Gale wanted nothing more than to throw herself off London Bridge.

She walked over to her wardrobe to grab a change of clothes. It was a long shift at St. Mungo's and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. While Myron suggested many times that she did not need to work, she did anyway. It got her away from smelly band members and the haggle of women that wanted to sleep with said band members. It also kept her away from the bottle and the bridge. Grabbing an old school shirt from her wardrobe, she began to unbutton the wrinkled uniform.

Finishing up the last of the buttons of the dress, Justine took another swig from the bottle. It was still early in the day, the sun barely reaching half way up in the sky. Unable to breathe inside the room that began to shrink, Justine peeled off her uniform, letting it fall to a heap on the floor, she discarded the ratty shirt and instead grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater. Glancing one more time at the figure in her bed, Justine walked out of the room and out of the house she, Myron, and everyone else in The Weird Sisters shared.

When she landed on her feet in an alleyway of downtown London, the contents of her stomach came up.

"Great." Wiping her mouth, she reached into her bag to retrieve her mouthwash. A clever Muggle invention. Taking a large mouthful, she swished it around inside her mouth until she felt satisfied it had done its job. Putting the small bottle back into her bag, she made her way to a local pub she was a regular customer at.

"Justine!" A small graying man glanced over the bar at his newest customer.

"Hey Oliver." Taking a seat, Justine rested her head in her palm.

"It's still early. Rough night at work?" Oliver asked as he began filling up a mug with the amber liquid.

"Not really, just didn't want to go home." Oliver was one of the few Muggles who knew about the wizarding world, his daughter Claire was a second year when Justine was in her seventh.

"Is that boyfriend of yours still givin you problems?" Justine took the mug from him and downed half of it before placing it back on the bar.

"No, I didn't want to be around my roommates."

"Well, just let me know if you need anything, or ask Claire." Oliver patted her arm and walked away.

Justine wished that her usual safe haven gave her the comfort she needed, but it wasn't. The musty pine smell she had grown accustomed to, did nothing to ease her senses. Still, it was better than going back to her house.

* * *

><p>The streets of Diagon Alley were bursting at the seams. It being mid July, everyone had gotten their letters from Hogwarts and were getting their robes, books, and for the first years, their own wand.<p>

Tori was walking through the newly built Market in Diagon Alley, looking for fresh vegetables for tonight's dinner. Draco had talked to Rupert and they agreed on when to have dinner. Lucius and Narcissa agreed to let them have the dinner at Malfoy Manor, though Tori refused. Wanting to have the dinner at hers and Draco's flat so that she could cook and distract her mind for a few hours. While Tori was nervous about the dinner, she was more concerned with how her parents were going to react. Timothy was more than welcoming of the idea of meeting the woman who gave birth to his daughter, Alexandra was not so pleased.

She and Tori had gotten into an argument over the event, leaving Tori in tears and Alexandra storming out of the room.

"What about making that delicious rhubarb pie of yours?" Draco asked as he came back from Gringotts.

"Maybe, I haven't made it in a while."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, what if tonight is horrible. I mean, shouldn't just the two of us have dinner with them first before we even bring them into the rest of the family?" Tori sighed as she looked through the wicker baskets looking for the ripest tomatoes.

"You know that there was no talking my mother out of coming tonight. Besides, your parents would have bumped into Rupert and Frances eventually. Our world isn't that big."

"No, I know." Reaching to grab the tomatoes from the basket, Draco stopped her.

"Tori, everything is going to be alright. It'll work out, you'll see." Giving her knuckles a quick kiss, Draco pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly, a bright flash went off.

"How lovely!" A high-pitched voice came from besides them.

Tori and Draco looked over and saw the blonde curls of Rita Skeeter. "You two have avoided me lately. Come, tell me, how's are the wedding preparations going?

"Go away Rita." Draco grabbed Tori and they walked farther into the market trying to avoid the scheming journalist.

"Oh my dear, you are looking a pit on the plump side? Are we expecting an heir to the mass fortune of the Malfoy family?"

Tori gritted her teeth as Rita kept talking. Ever since news of their engagement broke, Rita had constantly tried do interview her and Draco, and everyone they knew. She even went to their departments at the Ministry to talk to their co-workers.

"Oi, Rita!" Harry Potter stood behind the three of them looking directly at Rita.

"Harry dear. How lovely to see you again." Rita gave Harry one of her sickening smiles.

"Why don't you leave the lovely couple alone to their shopping."

"I'm just simply trying to get a few comments from them about their impending nuptials." Rita said as she flicked her quick back and forth between Tori and Draco.

"And you know that Lucius Malfoy barred you from asking any questions without one of their lawyers presents."

"Must have slipped my mind." She said innocently, playing with the ends of her blazer.

"This is your only warning Rita. If I, or anyone else, catches you again, it'll be the last story your ever publish." Harry said threateningly.

"Oh, alright." Looking defeated, Rita walked out of the market with her photographer following.

"I can't stand that woman!" Tori vented out loud, as she continued to grab her vegetables from the various baskets. "Plump? I'll show her plump. Give her a nice fat lip I will."

"Well, your bum does look a bit rounder love." Draco said teasingly, taking a bite out of a green apple.

Tori shot him a warning glare. "I'm joking." Draco said putting his hands up defensively.

"Let's see who's laughing when you wake u with a sore back from sleeping on the couch." Tori grabbed the coin purse from him and walked towards the cashier.

"That's rough." Harry said chuckling.

"Piss off." Draco muttered. Though a small smirk took over as he watched Tori walk away. Her bottom was definitely looking rounder, and Draco loved it.

* * *

><p>It was a little after four o'clock when Justine pulled herself away from the bar. Bidding Oliver and Claire a good day, she walked towards the alleyway behind the pub and apparated to her childhood home.<p>

Yesterday her father came by St. Mungo's and said that he needed to speak with her. When she told him that she wouldn't be leaving until early in the morning, he told her to come by the next afternoon.

When she landed outside the gates of Gale Manor, she was surprised when her stomach did not betray her like it did early that morning. Walking up the cobble driveway, Justine waved her wand and the gates opened. She continued up the walkway towards the front door. Why her father insisted on having wards so far from the door was beyond her.

Opening the front door, she was greeted by Ebony.

"Hello Miss Justine."

"Hello Ebony, where is my father?" Justine asked, giving her bag and sweater to Ebony.

"Master is upstairs in his study. Shall I alert him you are here?"

"No, that's alright." Heading for the staircase, Justine made her way to his study. How often she tried to avoid this room, Justine had lost count. It was in this very room, she spoke out loud of her pregnancy and of her plans.

A few minutes later, Justine was outside her fathers study. Giving two quick knocks, and hearing her father's voice, she opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk while her mother sat in her usual rocking chair, knitting away.

"Hello Daddy, Mother."

"Justine, I'm happy you came."

Sitting down in the oversized chair, Justine threw her legs over one of the arms. "Well, you said it was urgent." Throwing an arm over her eyes to block the bright sunlight that was seeping into the office.

"Yes. There's something I'd like you to have." Getting up from his chair, Rupert walked over to his obvious drunken daughter. He smelt the liquor on her when she walked into the room. Justine removed her arm from her face and grabbed the envelope in her fathers outstretched hand.

"What's this?" Opening it up, she pulled the letter from within. "Dear Madam Chantal, this little girl..." Justine held her breath as she read the letter with wide eyes. Coming out of her drunken stupor, she jumped from the chair.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice was so quite, neither Rupert or Frances heard her. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Justine shouted at her parents.

"From your daughter."

"What?" She hissed.

"A month or so ago, Lucius Malfoy came to me and asked me if I knew of any way to trace blood lines, and I told him that you could search through wands, that most blood lines use similar cores."

"What does Lucius Malfoy have to do with this." Justine asked glaring at the floor.

"His son is marrying your daughter." Frances spoke this time

Justine fell back into the chair, her arms slumped to her sides. "That can't be."

"It is darling, look for yourself." Frances pulled two photos from her husbands desk. Justine grabbed them, it was a picture of her and Bill and the beginning of their seventh year. It was taken during a trip to Hogsmeade, when Spring had come around. The next picture was of a woman. She had dark red hair and a pair of blue eyes that Justine knew all to well. They were the same eyes she and her father shared.

"We're having dinner with her tonight, along with her parents and the Malfoys. She'd really love to meet you sweetheart." Rupert knelt in front of his daughter and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I...I can't." Dropping the photos to the floor, Justine stood up and made her way towards the table her father kept his liquor. Pouring a hefty amount from the decanter into the glass cup, Justine took a large swig.

"What do you mean you can't? Justine this is your daughter! You can't just..."

"Just what mom? Abandon her? I already did." Justine finished what was left in her glass before pouring more into it.

Frances was about to say something before, Rupert stopped her. "Well, if you want to go, here's where we'll be." He wrote the address of Draco and Tori's flat and left it on the table next to Justine. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, gave it a small squeeze, and he and his wife left.

Justine glanced at the address, completely ignoring it. Justine walked out of the office and up to her old room. When she entered the horribly pink painted room, she dug underneath her bed. Pulling out a small box, she sat with her back against the old bed.

Inside the box was old memories. Pictures, notes, and keepsakes from her days at Hogwarts. When she opened the box, the first thing she saw was a picture of her and Bill. He had lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder before jumping into the Black Lake. Justine clutched the picture to her chest and began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Ducky, everything is fine. Quit all that fretting." Mrs. Cuthbert pushed Tori out of the kitchen. "Go mingle with everyone else. I've got everything control in here. There's no need for you to be doing the dishes now."<p>

"But.." Tori began.

"Go." Mrs. Cuthbert pointed a wooden spoon at the younger girl.

Tori put her hands up as she laughed, and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Rupert and Frances Gale showed up at exactly five o'clock, without their daughter though. It saddened Tori that she didn't come. Maybe she really didn't want her after all. Despite all that, dinner went fine. Everyone got along splendidly and Rupert gave Tori rave reviews about her pie.

"There you are. Thought you had run off." Draco grabbed Tori's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Nope, thought if my knight in shining armour shows I just might."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Only a little." Tori flicked Draco's nose.

"What did my son do this time?" Narcissa asked.

"We called me fat!"

"I did not!"

"Draco!" Both Narcissa and Draco shouted at the same time.

"I raised you better." Narcissa said shaking her head.

"I did not call you fat, I did not all her fat." Draco said looking between his fiancé and his mother. "I just said her bum was looking a little rounder than normal."

"My daughter has a perfectly fine bum. I wish mine looked like that." Alexandra said.

"I agree. I'd love for my body to look like that again.

"Lucius, Rupert, there's a lovely looking balcony. Join me for a cigar while the women folk chat?" Both Rupert and Lucius looked at each other and shrugged, and all three walked out towards the balcony.

"I did not call you fat." Draco said as he gave Tori's bottom a quick squeeze before following his father.

"I do not know how you to do it Tori. If Rupert had said anything like that to me, he'd be sleeping outside." Frances said.

"Oh, I'm not mad at him. I just want the bed for myself tonight." Tori grinned.

All four women laughed. "I wonder if I can get that to work with Lucius. He's such a blanket hog." Narcissa said as the doorbell rang.

"So that's where Draco gets it from!" Tori laughed as she walked towards the front door.

"Hello." Tori said as she swung the door open to be greeted with a familiar face.

Justine stared at the woman in front of her. They had met before, but to Justine she was just Victoria Willington, soon to be Malfoy. Not her Victoria. While she had Justine eyes, she was entirely her father. From the hair, to the freckles, even that slightly crooked smile.

Tori was in complete shock. She was actually, her mother was here. Suddenly every word she knew was suddenly gone. She looked older than in the pictures Rupert had shown her, but she was still beautiful.

"Tori who's at the door?" Draco came walking over to her. "Oh, Justine."

"Hello Draco." The moment Justine spoke, Tori came out of her trance.

"Hi." Tori said breathlessly. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Come inside." Justine walked inside the flat and looked around. It was definitely homey, and she couldn't help but feel like she was at The Burrow. From the knitted pillows to the walls covered in portraits.

"Justine honey." Frances walked over to her daughter. "We were beginning to think you weren't gonna make it." Frances wrapped an arm around her daughter. "You already know Narcissa and Draco, but dear, this is Alexandra." Frances pointed a tall woman with short hair. "And this is Victoria." Frances said as she pointed towards Victoria.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alexandra stuck her hand out.

"Likewise." Justine shook her hand, and felt that Alexandra put too much force into the handshake. Leaving her hand slightly stinging.

"I know I'm probably late for dinner, but I did bring this." Justine held up a bottle of goblin wine.

"That's alright. If you wanna come with me, I think we have a bottle opener somewhere." Tori said.

"In the third drawer on the left side." Draco added.

"Right." Justine followed Tori into the kitchen.

Everyone watched as the two left. Lucius, Rupert, and Tim all returned from outside just in time to see Justine leave the room with Tori. The room suddenly became very quiet and still. It wasn't until Mrs. Cuthbert came into the living room. "Why, you find more cheer in a grave yard." Shaking her head at the silliness of these adults. "Well, Draco dear, the leftovers are in that icebox thing that Tori told me to put them in, and the dishes are done and put away. So if that'll be all, I'm heading home for the evening. These old bones are tired."

"Yes, alright. Do you want me to take you back?" Draco asked as he helped her into her coat.

"No, it's quite alright dearie. I put Rufus out before we left the house, if anyone tries anything, they'll have to get passed him." Giving Draco a small tap on his cheek, Mrs. Cuthbert bid her farewells and left.

Draco stared at everyone in his living room. Everyone seemed uneasy except for his father. He wasn't sure if it was that his father was completely sure that it would work, or if he just didn't care either way.

"Mother, why don't you show Mrs. Gale what you have planned for the wedding." He knew that was the perfect distraction for his mother. She loved to talk about the wedding and anything that dealt with the wedding.

"It's going to be lovely." Narcissa pulled a book out of Merlin only knows where, and began flipping through it showing Frances various pictures of the cake and the decorations. "We've decided to have it at the Manor, since that is where Draco proposed and Lucius' mother would have my head if we had a Malfoy wedding anywhere other than Malfoy Manor."

As Narcissa and Alexandra rattled off details about the wedding to Frances, Draco rejoined his father and the other men.

"I do hope everything is going well in there. I know my daughter and she has quite the temper." Tim said as he sipped his tea.

"As does Justine."

"If I know Tori, she's probably pretending that the bottle opener isn't where I said it was and is looking through every drawer and cabinet stalling."

True to his words, Tori had found the bottle opener in the exact spot he said it be, but she wasn't ready to talk just yet. So instead, she went searching through all the drawers and cabinets.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Tori muttered.

"You know, I don't really need it. I can use my wand." Justine said as she pulled her wand out.

"No!" Tori shouted. "I mean, we have the place warded. No magic, at all."

"Well that seems silly." Justine said as she put her want back in her waistband.

"We do live in a Muggle neighborhood." Tori shrugged.

Both of them fell into an uncomfortable silence. Tori kept looking through drawers trying to "find" the bottle opener.

"Since we're alone, how about we just talk?" Justine mentioned.

"Not to be rude, but I think I need a strong drink for that conversation."

"Couldn't agree more." Justine and Tori looked at each other and giggled. Tori pulled out the bottle opener.

"How 'bout that drink?"

"By all means." Tori grabbed the bottle from Justine and made quick work of pulling the cork out. Getting two wine glasses, she poured herself and Justine large amounts.

"Here." Justine grabbed the glass. "So..."

"Where do you want me to start?" Justine asked.

"The beginning is always the best."

"Well, I got pregnant the near the end of my seventh year. Valentine's Day actually. I knew I wasn't ready to be a mother and with the world still lingering over the idea that the Death Eaters were only having children to raise them to be the next Dark Lord. While it wasn't public knowledge about where my parents loyalties lied, I feared for you. I feared what you would be called, that you would have been teased and beaten like so many of the others. So after graduation I went to France to live with my Aunt Celia. I stayed there until I gave birth." Justine's eyes filled with tears. "You were the most beautiful baby. Took you six hours to finally come out. You were such a stubborn baby while in the womb. I remember one time, I had a craving for pickles, the second it touched my lips you kicked so hard. I still remember to this day when they first put you in my arms. You were pink and gushy. Such a fat baby. You weighed nine and a half pounds. Everytime I took your bottle away you had the biggest fits. Screaming until I either continued feeding you or you just passed out from exhaustion." Tori giggled.

"What?"

"It's just, that sounds so like me. You know, Draco is always telling me I eat too much or that I sleep too much, and that when I hungry I am completely cranky." Tori's voice cracked, as tears began filling her eyes. Looking at the woman who was her mother, her real mother. The woman who carried in her for nine months, and gave birth to her. She was real and she was standing right in front of Tori.

Justine quickly pulled Tori into her as the tears fell from her eyes. "I always wanted you my sweet Victoria. I never wanted to leave you. Don't cry, I'm here." Justine rocked Tori back and forth. She couldn't believe that this woman was her daughter, her baby Victoria, and she was in her arms once again. Justine placed a hand on the crown of Tori's head and the other was running up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"When you didn't show up, I thought that you didn't want to see me, that you didn't want me." Tori hiccupped.

"Oh honey no. I could never not want you. I was just scared. I was afraid that once you met me, you'd hate me, and I would not blame you. I did so wrong Victoria, so wrong. For that I am sorry, and if you'd have me I'm willing to make it up to you." Justine pushed stray hairs from Tori's face and wiped her tears. Reaching over the counter, Justine grabbed a small towel. "Blow."

"Seriously?" Tori raised an eyebrow at Justine and the cloth.

"Indulge me." Tori shook her head and blow her nose into the towel. "There all better. Now, how about we go join everyone else. I'm sure they're all wondering what we're doing in here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Draco is tearing a hole in my freshly waxed floors." Justine snorted as Tori grabbed more glasses from the cabinet and the bottle of wine. Both women headed for the living room with smiles on both their faces.

Draco looked over at Tori and saw her eyes were red but she had the biggest smile on her face. "Everything okay?" He asked as she slide an arm round his waist.

Justine was sitting in between her mother and father, and when she saw Tori staring at her, gave her a quick wink.

"Yeah, I think everything is gonna be okay." Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips and rejoined in on the conversation his father and Tim were having.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Seeeee, what did I tell you! I would never leave y'all hanging. I have to say, this chapter was so hard to write. Anyway. Hope you like, and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The Auror office at the Ministry of Magic was in a whirlwind. People were running around, yelling orders and barking commands. Harry Potter was sitting in his office with Ron and Angus Belby.<p>

"I don't know what to tell you Potter. I don't know how he did it, but he's gone." Angus stated.

"I thought we upped security for things like this Belby? There was always the possibility of someone trying to break out the Death Eaters." Harry said leaning up against his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He still managed to slip past us."

"Great, we have a mad Death Eater on the loose." Ron sighed. " "I'll go and start getting groups together for rounds." He walked out of Harry's office, and into the fray of the Auror office.

As soon as Ron left the office, Kingsley Shacklebolt came storming in. "Angus, I am sure you've already debriefed Harry on the situation?"

"Yes Minister. Weasley is rounding up search parties to start heading out."

"Good, good. Have you began a full investigation as to how he managed to escape?"

"We have no concrete evidence, but many believe that it was an inside job." Angus said.

"You mean, someone working at Azkaban did this?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure yet, but yes. That is the common theory."

"Very well. Mr. Potter I want your parties to start with the people he was known to associate with. I've already signed several warrants to search houses and the like. I've given them to your secretary. Mr Belby, I want you to conduct thorough investigation of all your employees as well as other inmates." Kingsley said to each of the Head of departments.

"Yes sir." said both Harry and Angus.

With that Kingsley and his entourage walked out of the office.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's get to it."

Harry and Angus walked out of the office and into the fray.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his large arm chair in his flat, nursing a glass of Fire Whiskey. Rubbing his temples, Draco stared at the woman across from him. Her dark brown hair set in long curls around her head. Her green eyes piercing into his own blue. Tori was out of the house leaving Draco alone by himself, enjoying his night. Well, that was until she showed up.<p>

"Draco, we have to talk about his." she said.

"We have talked about this."

"Well, we need to talk about it again. Apparently it didn't get through that thick head of yours."

Draco look a drink from his glass and leaned back into the chair. She stood up and walked behind Draco. "Oh Draco, you're so tense." She began massaging into his shoulders. Draco's body gave way to her touch. "Why are you marrying her Draco? We both know that you should be marrying me." She whispered into his ears, running her hands down the inside of his shirt.

Draco jumped out of the chair, "Don't do that."

"Oh Draco, I can remember a time when you used to love it."

"That was back then, and this is now. Look, I think you need to leave."

"Oh Draco. You think you can get rid of me that easily? If you think you can walk out of this situation that easily, you are sadly mistaken."

She leaned up against the arm chair, resting her chin the palm of her hand.

"What more do you want? I've practically given you everything."

"No, not everything Draco. We both know that you marrying that bitch isn't right. You should be marrying me."

"It's not happening. You need to leave."

Draco walked over to the front door, she knew this was her chance, her one and only chance while his back was turned. She pulled the vile from her pocket and pulled out the stopper. Grabbing his glass, she poured the contents into the drink. Giving it a quick stir, she placed it back on the side table.

"Fine, I'll go. Just think about things Draco. You know that being with me is for the best." Grabbing her coat, she gave him a small pat on the cheek and left.

Draco closed the door behind her, rubbing his hand over his face, he walked over to his chair. Plopping down he let out a loud sigh. Draco picked up his drink and with one swallow finished it off.

There was a knock on his door. "She doesn't leave well enough alone." He muttered out loud.

"What is it this time?", he ask when he opened the door looking the she-devil right in the eye.

"I forgot my gloves." She walked into the house, and over to the couch where she left her gloves. "I'll be going now."

Before she was even out the door, Draco grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Drac…" His name hadn't escaped her lips before Draco's own came crashing down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the door. His hands roamed her body while she tore at his clothes. She spun them around and pulled him into the house and he kicked the door shut while both of them hastily removed their clothes.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night of her bachelorette party. Well party was a loose term. Other than Tori, only five other women were in attendance. Both her mothers, her grandmother, Narcissa, and Matilda. It made Tori a little nervous, since this was only the second time that her birth mother and adoptive mother had been around each other. Narcissa and Frances had known each most of their lives, so they got along well, but it was uneasy around Justine and Alexandra.<p>

Though, for Tori, getting to know Justine had been amazing. She learned so much about that woman who gave birth to her. Tori realized that she and Justine had much in common. Their love for creatures and animals, skill in Potions, how they both preferred coffee over tea. and shared an uninterest in Quidditch. While they had much in common, there were things that they disagreed on. Justine liked her toasted almost charred with barely any jam, while Tori liked hers barely toasted with lots of butter. Or how Tori was huge fan of the Chudley Cannons and Justine was a die hard Kenmare Kestrels fan.

"I can't believe in just a couple of weeks you're going to officially be Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Matilda, an old school mate of Tori's, gushed.

"It's not all that Matilda. I mean Draco's great, but takes too long in the shower, hogs all the blankets, he snores, and don't get me started on his cleaning habits." Tori vented while she grabbed the decanter in front of her and poured herself another drink.

"It has to have some perks though. I can remember when I was a first year, the stories I heard about him. Not to mention all the older girls of our house hanging on his every word."

"Well, I'm not sure his mother wants to hear about those perks." She smirked at Matilda.

"I think it's time for presents." Narcissa said to change the subject. "Let me grab yours from upstairs. I've been trying to hide this from you for the past three months." She stood up from her chair and walked out of the room.

Tori walked over to the table that had all her bridal shower and engagement presents. She and the others agreed to open them all tonight, that way the thank you notes would be ready to send off before Tori and Draco completely forgot to do it.

There was a loud crash that came from the other room.

"What was that?" Justine asked.

"I'm not sure. It could just be Timothy and the others getting back. It is rather late." Alexandra got up and walked towards the doorway.

"Don't move." A deep voice commanded.

All five woman froze. A large man appeared in the doorway with a wand pointed at them. He had ripped clothes on and looked an absolute mess.

"Lucius, where is Lucius?" His voice cracked and shook.

Everyone stayed quiet and he stared them down.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He shouted. He flicked his wand and vase on the table broke. All the girls jumped and shielded their eyes from the glass.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew from his hand in front of Justine, whom immediately grabbed it. The man turned around and saw Narcissa standing there with her wand pointed at him. "Rodolphus?" She gasped.

"Narcissa." He moved towards her.

"Stay where you are." She straightened her arm out and kept her wand on him. "Frances, contact the Ministry, tell them that the Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange is here. Alexandra have Lucius and the other get back here as soon as possible."

'Wait." Tori pulled her wand from her pocket and summoned her Patronus. A small dragon came flying out, it flew around the room for a few moments before flying out the window. "Neat little trick we were taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's on its way to the Ministry, then it'll be headed off towards my Dad and the others."

Rodolphus stared at Tori, looking her up and down. "My, my, Narcisaa, consorting with Weasley's now are we? First you betray the Dark Lord, then you associate yourself with those disgraces. How the great House of Malfoy has fallen."

"Be quiet. I won't have such words be spoken in my house." Narcissa hissed through her teeth. "You shouldn't have come here. The Ministry was here earlier looking for you. They wanted to keep an Auror posted in case you came, but I wasn't going to have them or you ruin tonight. The Aurors will be here momentarily, and you'll be back in Azkaban, where you belong.

"Where I belong? What about your dear husband or your precious son. Yes, Draco, he's the one responsible for the attack on Hogwarts when our Lord took control over this pathetic mud blood loving world." His lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Shut up." Tori stepped forward with her wand pointed at Rodolphus.

"Yes, you must be Victoria. My nephews fiance. I must say, my nephew has good taste." Rodolphus licked his lips while his eyes stared hungrily at Tori.

"Leave her Rodolphus." Narcissa held her wand at his temple.

"Shouldn't have done that." In one quick movement, Rodolphus grabbed Narcissa's wrist, forcing her wand from her grasp. Once her wand was in his grasp, he slapped her to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, and Tori's wand flew from her hand while Frances, Alexandra, Justine, and Matilda all flew to the ground. "Now my dear. Let's see what has my nephew so entrapped." He pointed Narcissas wand at Tori. "Stupefy."

A bright red light hit Tori square in the chest before she had time to dodge, as she fell to the floor she saw the teary eyes of Narcissa, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to head back to the Malfoys. I know that he'll show up eventually." Harry said as he threw a file on the table.<p>

"He wouldn't be that thick, you think?" Ron asked taking a swig of his coffee.

"No, but where else does he have to go? Every other Death Eater is dead or locked up." Harry rubbed his chin, while trying to figure out what to do.

The three other Aurors sitting at the table agreed with Harry. "Think about it Weasley, if it was you, you'd go to family."

"True."

A knock sounded on the door of the office, and Charlie popped his head in.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Mom sent me with food. Said that you two most likely haven't eaten all day." Charlie hoisted a large basket onto the table. "Also, Ginny told me to tell Harry that if he wasn't home tonight she'd turn his precious broom into firewood."

"What did you do to my sister this time?"

No sooner after the words left Ron's mouth, a wispy form entered Harry's office.

"Lestrange is here. Malfoy Manor. Armed, hurry please." A feminine voice emitted from the form, and as quickly as it came, it disappeared again.

"That's Tori's voice." Charlie said.

"Helix, get the others and we'll meet you there." Helix nodded, and ran out of the office. Harry, Ron, and the two other Aurors all got out of their seats and began heading towards the fireplaces in the center of the Ministry. Charlie hot on their heels.

"Charlie stay here. We can't have you interfering." Ron said to his older brother.

"Ron, she's my friend. I can't stay here knowing she's in trouble."

"Just go home Charlie." Ron said as he walked out of the Auror Department.

* * *

><p>Timothy, Lucius, and Rupert were all enjoying a night of their own, unknown of the danger that was happening right now. Sitting in Timothy's office the men were enjoying glasses of Brandy and cigars, while playing a game of poker.<p>

"Why couldn't Draco join us?" Timothy asked, throwing a few chips in the center of the table.

"Something about needing to get work done. He and Victoria never know when to stop working." Lucius took a swig of his Brandy and put his cigar back in his mouth. "200." He put more chips in the center.

"What exactly does he do?" Rupert asked taking a puff of his own cigar.

"He's really a Healer, but he works at the Ministry in their research department. Brewing new potions and the sort."

"Oh. 350." Rupert said as he threw his own bet into the pool.

As all the men placed their bets, and pulled cards, a figure appeared before the table.

"Lestrange is here. Malfoy Manor. Armed, hurry please." Tori's voice came from her Patronus as her father and the other men looked at each other in horror.

"The idiot." Lucius muttered. With that, all three men left for Malfoy Manor. All worrying about their wives and the others safety.

* * *

><p>'Uhh, my chest.' Tori's eyes slowly opened, as she groaned in protest at her sudden changes in breathing. When her eyes were fully opened she looked around the room. It definitely wasn't the drawing room she was in earlier. That's when she saw him. Rodolphus was standing in front of the fireplace.<p>

"You're awake. Perfect." He began walking towards Tori, she tried to back away but something was restricting her legs. She looked down and saw that her legs were tied to posts. Posts? She looked around and saw she was tied to a bed. Both her arms and legs tied to a four poster bed.

"Now now, struggling is useless." He sneered as he sat on the bed next to Tori. She tried to move away from him, but her bonds were just too tight.

"Where are the others?" She demanded.

"Oh, they're alright. I've got them down in the dungeon. Put of quite a fight they did, but they eventually went quietly. Now, let's get down to business shall we."

With a wave of a wand, whose wand she wasn't sure, she felt a instant chill surrounding her body. Tori looked down to see her clothes were gone. "Yes, my nephew definitely has good taste." Rodolphus licked his lips while his eyes roamed over her body. He trailed his hand down the front of her body, cause Tori to jerk away from him.

"I loved horses growing up. You know why? Breaking them in." Raising his wand, he yelled out, "Crucio!"

Tori's body felt like it was on fire. Every bone and muscle screamed in pain. She refused to scream though. Biting into her lip, Tori could taste blood. What felt like minutes, the pain subsided.

"Let's try this again." He reached for Tori again, and again she moved from his touch. "You want the hard way? Fine." He raised his wand again. "Crucio!"

Tori's body jolted again, but no sounds came from her mouth. This time, he put more into it. Her head was pounding and she could feel her heart racing. She couldn't breathe and gasped for air.

Again, the intense pain left her body. "Third times the charm they say." He reached again, and again Tori moved away.

"You will break!" He shouted, as he struck her across the face. "Crucio!" Her body was writhing in pain, but no matter how badly she wanted to curl into a ball, her body was bound to the bed.

Blood from her nose trickled down her face. Her vision became clouded and sounds became muddled.

"Oh no, you're not passing out. I'm not done." With a wave, the ties were gone. Before she could move, Tori was flung into the wall.

It wasn't long after she fell to the floor, that Rodolphus was by her side. "Let's see if this will keep you awake."

Tori let out a scream as she left her leg break. Rodolphus just laughed. "Yes that's it! Scream for me! Scream!" He pointed her wand again, and Tori's body was engulfed in the fiery pain again. Screams ripped through her mouth and filled the air.

When he finished the curse a loud crash entered the room. "It seems our time is up my dear."

"Step away from her Lestrange." A voice commanded from the doorway.

"Before I do, let me say one thing." He pointed his wand at Tori for a final time. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Tori felt like she had knives all over her body, slicing it's way to her bone.

With a thud, Rodolphus Lestrange fell beside her.

"Miss Wellington, can you hear me? Open a channel, we need to get to . With that, the man who saved her, picked up and carried her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anyone who can guess the Mystery Woman, can get a sneak peek at the next chapter. And let me tell you, that one will be goood!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

What? Two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll.

* * *

><p>A large group of tired witches and wizards sat in the tearoom on the fifth floor of St. Mungo's, all waiting on news of their beloved family member. Alexandra and Timothy sat huddled together, both trying to keep from crying, as the news of their daughter was still unknown. Justine was pacing back and forth angrily, the lead Healer of the Janus Thickey ward would not let her help them with anything. Frances and Rupert were staring at their daughter, trying to calm her. Matilda sat with Dennis Creevey, whom she had run into on her way back from the loo, and Charlie Weasley, who had heard from his brother what had happened. Lucius and Narcissa had been among the bunch, but had decided that their son needed to be told of the nights events before it made papers.<p>

The quietness of the room, put everyone on edge. No one said a word to each other since they had arrived at St. Mungo's. Since Ron Weasley and Harry Potter ran towards the fireplace carrying a bloody body, no one dared utter a word for fear it would jinx everything.

"Justine?" A voice broke the silence. Everyone turned their heads to see Miriam Strout enter the tearoom.

"Miriam, how is she? Is she okay?" Justine was the first to bombard the lead Healer with questions. Everyone stared at the older woman in wait.

"Thanks to some very effective knowledge on Mr. Potters half, we managed to staunch the bleeding and close the wounds." At that everyone let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. "However, she has lost a significant amount of blood. I'm afraid she has very little time. Even if we were to give her the Blood Replenishing potion, it still would not create enough to keep her sustained. I am terribly sorry." Miriam put her hand on Justine's shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze, knowing just how much that young woman means to her.

Miriam had been the one to train Justine when she started at St. Mungos. Justine had shared her life story with the older Healer, even the truth of her daughter. When Tori had first found Justine, Miriam had been there to help give her the confidence she needed to meet the daughter she had abandoned. "I am so sorry Justine."

Alexandra began to burst into tears and cling to her husband. Dennis held onto Matilda has they cried over their friend. Frances and Rupert let silent tears fall over their faces for the granddaughter they had just began to know. Charlie just stared at the floor, while Justine seemed in shock.

"No…not like this. NO!" She roared. Kicking the table across the floor, Justine held her tears in. "There has to be a way Miriam. There just has to. I can't lose her, not now."

"If there was a way, I'd be doing that Justine. I'm sorry. We can keeping giving her the potion till an alternate solution can be found, but unless we can't find another way, I am truly sorry." With that the Healer left the grieving family and friends.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Narcissa apparated in the alleyway close to Draco and Tori's apartment. Narcissa's eyes were brimmed red and she held a handkerchief to her nose, to help with her sniffles. Lucius remained as stoic as ever, though inside he was gutted over the situation his future daughter in law was in.<p>

"Oh Lucius, I'm scared for Tori. What are we going to tell Draco?" Narcissa sniffled, as they walked along the sidewalk to the apartment.

"The truth." He simply said.

The cool early morning air began to settle around the streets of London, creating a very low fog. The sun was slowly rising in the distance, creating a soft glow over the sleepy city.

Reaching the front door of the apartment, Lucius knocked with his cane. A few moments later, a very sleepy Draco opened the door.

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here." Draco rubbed his face trying to rid the sleep from his eyes.

"We need to talk, Draco." Lucius pushed his son out of the way and entered the house, quickly followed by Narcissa, seeking the warmth inside.

The house was a mess. Clothes littered the floor, and bit of furniture were knocked over. "Goodness, what happened here?" Narcissa asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Yes, what exactly?" Lucius asked as he picked up a lacey black bra with his cane, hanging off the lamp.

"It's not what it seems." Draco began trying to find the words to describe the situation. "There's actually something I need to speak with you about."

"Draco, who's there?" Astoria Greengrass walked down the hall and into the living room.

Narcissa and Lucius looked between their son and the woman. Both were half dressed, and looked a mess.

"Draco." Lucius looked at his son with blatant disappointment, obvious to what had occurred that night. "Miss Greengrass, I suggest you gather your things and go."

Astoria, filled with shock and embarrassment, quickly began to gather her things.

"Astoria, stop."

Everyone stopped and stared at Draco. "What I wanted to talk to you about, she needs to be here for."

Draco grabbed Astoria's coat that was lying on the floor and tossed it over to her. Realizing she was only had on one of Draco's shirt, she quickly threw it on and buttoned it.

"Look, I know this looks bad. It is bad, but I've been neglecting certain responsibilities because I thought I was in the right. I wasn't. Around three years ago, Astoria and I had a bit of an.." Draco paused, afraid to continue, "entanglement, if you would. Because of that, something was born."

"Born? Draco Abraxas Malfoy, are you telling us that you are having an affair with this…this…harpy?" Narcissa asked with complete astonishment.

'Yes." He quickly blurted out. "No, I mean…"

"We have a son." Astoria finally said.

"I'm sorry?" Draco's parents both asked at the same time.

Draco walked over to Astoria. "We have a son. When Astoria found she was pregnant, she came to me. At the time, I was unwilling to believe her. So, I just pushed her aside, living my own life, but having met the kid, I know he's my son. I neglected him as my own, but not anymore. He deserves to have a mother, and a father."

The elder witch and wizard looked at each other and then at the couple in front of them. "And Victoria?" Lucius drawled.

"She was a fantasy really. An escape. I realized that she was simply a substitute for Astoria." Draco put his arm around Astoria. "I do love her, but I can't marry her while I have a family to look after. They need me Father. Victoria is more than capable of taking care of herself."

At that point, Narcissa stood up and marched towards her son. She raised her hand and with one strong movement, brought it down across his face.

"That woman you think can handle herself, she's in the hospital. Tonight, I have never been more afraid for someone's life, like hers. While you were off with this…this…whore", Narcissa spat out with venom, "your fiancé was attacked. Your uncle, Rodolphus, he escaped Azkaban. Came to our house and attacked everyone, locked us in the dungeon, save Victoria. He took her, he beat her, and he cursed her. She is possibly dying right now, and you are more concerned with this woman."

Draco looked at his mother, nursing his stinging cheek. "I…I didn't know." He stuttered.

"We left her to come get you. You, Draco, her fiancé. Never mind about tonight, but you were willing to leave her? She loves you than herself. You're just going to throw that away, all because you have a child with this woman?"

With one final glare, Narcissa walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Draco looked at his father, with hopes that maybe he'd understand. Though, Lucius seemed as disgusted as his mother. Without a word, Lucius followed his wife.

Once his parents were gone, Draco look a seat in his chair. His head felt fuzzy, and his breathing was erratic. Images of Tori kept flashing in his head, but soon were replaced by Astoria's face.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Astoria kneeled in front of Draco, placing her hands on his knees, slightly rubbing them.

"Can't breathe." He panted.

Astoria stood and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing Draco a glass, she filled it with water. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled a similar vial from before out, dropping the contents in, she stirred it within the water and walked back to Draco.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

"No, I need air." Draco walked into his bedroom. Grabbing his pants from last night, he threw them on, along with a long sleeved shirt.

"Just stay here. I'll be back." Draco grabbed his coat from the rack and left his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Tori?" A soft voice entered her ears. Tori felt weak, very weak. With a soft groan she acknowledge the voice.<p>

"I need you to open your mouth sweetie." The voice told her softly. With little effort, Tori let her lips part. A small amount of cool liquid fell into the her dry mouth. Giving a small painful cough, Tori licked her lips, savoring the sensation. Even though it pained her to do so, Tori cracked her eyes open to see a blurry figure in front of her.

"Mom?" Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Tori came face to face with Justine. She looked tired, small bags began to form underneath her eyes. Her usual soft hair, was frizzy and pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Justine sat on the edge of the bed next to Tori.

"Like I got rammed by a dragon." Tori tried to sit up, but every muscle in her body protested. "Owwie."

"Don't try to move, you've been hurt pretty bad."

"What happened? The others, are they okay?" Concern filled her voice.

"Everyone is fine. They're more worried about you than anything else. You took a particularly nasty hit. I've never seen such a curse before."

Tori began to recollect everything that had happened early. From her party, to her beating. Above all else that happened, one thing stuck to her mind.

"This is gonna sound silly, but before everything, I heard that man say, 'consorting with Weasley's', what did he mean by that?"

Justine stared at her daughter in fear. This was not the time to mention her father, Justine wanted to talk about so much more. She did not want her last moments with her daughter to be about her father. Her father…. Something dawned upon Justine at that exact moment.

"Hang on." Running out of her daughters private room, she made her to the first floor. Having no time to take the lift, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could without falling.

As she entered the third floor, she ran into Charlie and Matilda.

"Justine? What happened?"

"Is Victoria okay?

Questions came flying from every angle but Justine paid no mind to any of them. "Charlie, I think there might be a way to save her!"

"Wait a minute. Justine!" Both began following her down the many flights of stairs and through doorways. Rushing through throngs of people and shouting apologies. Finally Justine stopped at the first floor.

"Augustus! Augustus!?" Justine ran across the entire ward looking for the Healer. She finally spotted the brown haired man coming out from behind a partition.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Augustus held onto Justine's shoulders to keep her steady as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are into Muggle medicine right?"

"Yes." The Healer paused at the question.

"Is there any form of Muggle contraption or someway to help Victoria?"

"She's the patient with blood loss right?" Justine nodded her head. "There might be a way. I've never preformed it, and I would need a blood relative of hers."

"What do you need?" Justine asked.

"Well, the procedure is called a blood transfusion. Basically, I would be taking the blood of the relative, say the mother or the father, and putting it inside patient."

"I'm her blood mother, let's go." Justine began to pull Augustus towards the lift to get him to the fifth floor.

"Justine wait." He pulled his arm from her grasp. "I've never done it before, I'd have to go get Dr. Mathis. He's an extraordinary Muggle doctor, and he's done it before. Though there's a factor to add in, that may or may not cause a serious side effect."

"What factor?"

"There is a chance, that by doing this, the patient might not be able to do magic again. There is a reason why this has not been done before, and we use the Replenishing potion."

Justine pulled at her hair. "I don't care if she's without magic, just please, save my daughter." The tears that she held in since the news of her daughters life finally hit Justine. "Please, Augustus please."

Charlie grabbed Justine as she began to sway. "Come on, let's sit you down." Charlie led her over to a chair that was sitting against the wall. Matilda quickly went and grabbed a cup of water from a nearby dispenser, and made her way back. "Drink, it'll help." Justine simply pushed the cup away.

Augustus Pye looked at his fellow Healer with sadness. He had no idea she had a daughter. The wheels in his head began to spin and clink, trying to think of some way to make it work. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I'll do it." Justine jumped out of her seat and began kissing Augustus' cheeks.

"Oh thank you, thank you."

"On one condition. We use the paternal blood. There might be a lesser chance of her loosing any magical abilities."

Justine quickly faltered in her enthusiasm. Every emotion she felt for her daughter was suddenly gone, and replaced by guilt and fear. If they did this, then everyone would know who her father is, particularly the Malfoy's. Justine was no fool to the slight resentment that the family harbored for the Weasley's. Molly killed Narcissa's sister, and Ron continuously blamed Draco and his father during their school years for anything that dealt with the Dark Lord. Justine knew that if it was revealed then Draco may just break their engagement off.

Shaking her head, Justine knew that her daughter's life was more important than anything else. Wringing her hands together, Justine took in a long deep breathe.

"Charlie, you are surely about to hate me, but I need you to go get Bill."

"My brother Bill?" Justine nodded her head, not moving her eyesight from the floor. "You're telling me, that my brother is her father?! Holy dragon balls, I'm her uncle?!" Charlie place his hands on top of his head in shock.

"We don't have time for this, just go get him! I'm sure everything will be explained." Matilda tried reasoning.

Charlie nodded in a daze and left.

"Let's go get everything set up, and I'll fetch Dr. Mathis." Augustus lead Matilda and Justine towards the fifth floor.

* * *

><p>Charlie landed on the sandy beach outside his brothers house. Quickly running up the steps to the front door, he burst through the door.<p>

"Uncle Charlie!" His niece Vicky shouted from the table.

"Sharlie?" Fleur looked shocked to see her brother in law.

"Bill, where's Bill?"

"He went to Granny's, Grandpa needed help with something." Vicky told her uncle as she stuffed a giant spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Thanks!" Just like that, Charlie was off to the Burrow.

Quickly apparating just beyond the pond, Charlie sprinted up the familiar dirt road to his childhood home.

"You better be here you git." Charlie muttered as reached the door. His legs and chest hurting from the physical activity.

"Bill! Bill get your arse over here!" Running from the kitchen into the living room, Charlie saw his older brother talking with their parents.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Though you'd be back in Romania by now." Arthur said.

"Yeah, something came up. No time for that though, I need Bill." Charlie grabbed his brother by the sleeve of his shirt and began dragging him out of the house and to the point beyond the wards.

"Charlie, stop tugging. What's going on?" Bill pulled away from his brother as he, Molly, and Arthur stared at him.

"Look, there's really no time to explain. I need you to come with me to St. Mungo's right away."

"St. Mungo's, why? What's happened?" Molly asked.

"No time. Just come on!" With more tugging and pulling, Charlie managed to get his brother beyond the wards, and he apparated to the entrance of St. Mungo's.

"Damn it Charlie. Stop. What is going on?"

"Look, I don't know much of the details myself, but if you don't get your arse up to the fifth floor, by best friend might die!" Charlie screamed at his brother.

"Die? What?" By this point, Bill was even more confused than before.

"Just come on." Bill followed Charlie into the Hospital, with more interest this time. They climbed into the lift, and made their way up to the fifth floor. The entire time, Charlie was jumping with nerves. Both of fear and excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Right then, here ya go. It's finally here...sorta. CRAZY BUSY as of lately. Playing taxi for my grandmothers, taking them back and forth between work and doctors appointments, and to alteration shops. Not to mention it's graduation month, so I've been to at least seven different graduations since the month started. And I know that it's short, like mega uber short, and I apologize for that. But some exciting stuff in this one!(I hope you agree...) ALSO! I am in the market for a beta or anyone of the sort. I hate looking through my chapter **after **it's been posted and seeing typos everywhere. (even though I read it before it get's posted. doesn't help that I don't use my glasses and I'm half asleep when I'm writing it out...)

* * *

><p>It was mid morning by the time Draco had reached the front entrance to St. Mungo's. He spent the better part of the morning walking around, trying to clear his head. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the thought of Tori out of his head. He was worried about her, that's how he ended up where he was.<p>

Shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants, Draco leaned up against the wall. He tried his hardest to clear his head, but it was a jumbled mess of images of Tori and Astoria. Their faces get replacing one another, even their names became to blur into one. Deep down he knew, knew that his son needed him. Little Scorpius. Where Astoria had gotten the name from was beyond him, it didn't match his son at all.

Mustering up what bit of courage he had left, Draco pushed of the wall, took a deep breath of the cool air, and walked into the building. Having once worked at St. Mungo's, Draco knew she'd be on the fourth floor. He made his way towards the lift, passing the few people in that part of the hospital.

"Draco?" Pausing when he heard his name, Draco looked over and saw Blaise standing next to one of the leader Healers. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Tori…"

"What? What happened?" Blaise excused himself from the Healer and walked towards his best friend.

"I'm not sure. It's been a bit of a hectic morning for me." He said rubbing his hand over his face, which had been a common occurrence of his lately. Suddenly, his head began hurting. Flashes of Astoria started popping in his head, though they were soon replaced by Tori's smiling face. Draco's eyes throbbing behind his clenched eyelids. Pain pulsed throughout his entire head, as if something was trying to claw its way out.

"Draco, you okay there mate?" He hadn't realized he was clutching Blaise's overcoat. His knuckles began turning white and is fingers hurt. Blaise grabbed onto Draco and lead him to a nearby bed.

"I'm fine." Draco pushed Blaise off him, and stood up from the bed only to stand on shaky legs.

"No you're not. Brennan, get over here." Blaise called out to a young woman who came rushing over. "Get me a small vial of Draught of Peace."

"Yes sir." She made her way to the cabinet at the back of the wall to grabbed the necessary item.

Draco felt dizzy again, everything was spinning, blurred images of Tori, Astoria, Scorpius, his mother, and his father began molding together into flashes of red, blonde, and brown. He felt his body began to shake and a cold sweat took over his body. The last thing we saw before everything went dark was two bright red figures running past the bed he was laying in and someone shouting his name.

* * *

><p>Bill followed his nervously bouncing younger brother out of the lift at the fourth floor. He saw a large group of people standing beside Augustus Pye.<p>

"Bill!" A familiar voice filled his ears. Looking across the room he saw her. Justine Gale. She still looked at beautiful as the day he met her. Maybe a little tired, but still beautiful.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here." She rushed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bill ignored the increased beating of his heart and the way his hair stood on end. Bill wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close. She smelled different. Gone was the smell of lavender and jasmine, instead there was a faint lingering smell of alcohol. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, just reaching her shoulders.

"Justine." Bill pulled away from the hug, fearing she'd feel his heart almost beating out of his chest. "What's going on? Charlie said something about someone dying."

Justine looked at the floor. She released him from her hold and took a few steps back. "There's something I want to show you." She grabbed his hand and lead him to one of the private patient rooms. Justine pushed the door open and Bill saw a familiar person laying on the best fast asleep, it seemed.

"Victoria?" Bill looked around and saw Tim and Alexandra standing with Justine's parents. Confusion took over Bill. "I don't understand. What has any of this got to do with me."

"Last night, we threw Tori a party for her upcoming wedding. I suppose you know about the escaped Azkaban prisoner?" Bill nodded his head. "Well, it was Rodolphus Lestrange. He was looking for Lucius, but instead he found us. He locked us in the dungeons and took Tori away. He tortured her, beat her, cursed her." Justine's voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. "He used a spell that I've never heard of before, god, there were cuts everywhere, and more just kept showing up. When we got her here, we thought she'd be okay. She's not. She's dying Bill." A soft sob escaped from her lips. Justine put her hand to her mouth to keep anymore from coming out, but her body shook. Bill wrapped an arm around her and stroked the top of her head, remembering it was a way to calm her down. The pair remained that way for a few moments.

"Bill, I want you to look at her." Justine said as she pulled away from her ex lover, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Justine, I know Victoria. My parents and her parents have been friends since before I was even born." Something clicked inside Bill. "Wait….why are YOU explaining this to me? Shouldn't it be Tim or Alexandra? WHY are you even telling me this, what has it got to do with me?"

"Dammit Bill, just look at her!" Shocked at her outburst, Bill stared at the young woman in front of him. She looked the same as the last time he saw her. A little more grown up, but the same. A little paler, but the same. Nothing stood out to him that would make sense of what was happening. He looked over at Justine to question her again, but the second he did, all he saw was pure fear. What exactly was she afraid of? Why was she intent on explaining anything of this to him.

"Justine…I don't understand."

Justine ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Do you remember that night?"

"That's a little vague…"

"Valentine's Day, when we were in school?"

Bill paused. Of course he remembered that night. He had everything planned out. He and Justine had been dating for almost two years and with every fiber of his being he knew that she was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He made up a basket of all her favorite foods and desserts. After classes, they spent of the rest of the day by the black lake talking about everything. Justine had decided that they go for a dip in the lake, even though they didn't pack anything to swim in. It started out as playful nothingness, which to led to lustful passion. He wasn't quite sure how they made it back to his dorm, but they did. He locked his roommates out, and he and Justine made love well into the night until they both passed out from exhaustion.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes, she", Justine pointed out towards Victoria, "is a product of that night. She's my daughter Bill, our daughter."

The world stood still. Daughter? No, no, no. He didn't have any other daughters. The only ones he had were Vicky and Dominique, with his wife! Not a twenty one year old with his ex girlfriend.

"No, that can't be." He barely spoke. His voice seemed to have left him, as well as any sense he had left in his body.

"Bill, I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I know that. But you were leaving for Egypt. You were going after what you always wanted. You love being a curse breaker. I couldn't take that from you." New tears began to fall from her eyes. She reached her hand out to touch him, but Bill jerked away and walked out of the room.

"Bill!" Justine ran after him. "Bill, please. I need you, she needs you. She's your daughter, doesn't that count for anything!"

"My daughter?" Anger began to fill inside Bill. A small force he kept at bay began to release. "The one you kept a secret from me? Why should I help a daughter that I didn't even know existed?"

"Bill…" Charlie began to try and calm his brother down, but instead a low growl escaped his brother's throat, and Charlie knew he needed to back off.

"I should have told, and I'm so sorry Bill, but please. If you don't help her, she'll die. Not only will I lose my daughter, but so will Tim and Alexandra. Draco will lose his fiance. Please Bill, please."

Gone was the beast, and clarity soon filled his mind. He knew the heartache a parents felt when their child died. His parents were still dealing over the death of his brother. Occasionally, he'd find his mother holding a picture of Fred and George together, crying. At Christmas, she still knitted Fred a sweater and would leave it in the trunk at the end of his bed, still wrapped. If he didn't help them in whatever way they needed him, Tim and Alexandra would fill the same way his parents are still feeling. Bill then looked over at the group of adults. Tim and Alexandra were holding onto one another, his brother was pale and looked terrified. He then looked over and saw Frances and Rupert Gale standing in the background. How would they feel about losing a grandchild?

"What do you need me to do?"

Justine's eyes light up like she was five years old again and it was Christmas morning. "Augustus, Dr. Mathis." Justine called to the Healer and the Muggle doctor.

"Just so we are clear on one thing Justine, I'm doing this for Tim, Alexandra, your parents, and Victoria. Not because she's my daughter", the word suddenly felt weird coming out of his mouth, "but because I would hate to see something bad happen to good people."

"Understood. Thank you Bill." Justine gave Bill another hug before he was taken away by Augustus and Dr. Mathis.

Justine walked over to Tim and Alexandra. grabbed both their hands and squeezed them tight. "She's going to make it." She whispered the line to herself over and over again. Everyone in the room began to breathe a little easier as they knew their beloved Tori has a better chance of surviving.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Not quite as long as I hoped it be, but here ya go! :D Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p>Narcissa couldn't find it within herself to forgive her son. She could not process any of the news that she just heard. It baffled her to all extremes. Her son had a son. She was a grandmother.<p>

After her and Lucius had left Draco's apartment, she did not have it in her heart to go to Tori's side. That poor girl, she was definitely going to be heartbroken at the news of her fiancé leaving her. Narcissa had grown to love Tori as if she was her own daughter. She always wanted anther child, a girl. Though her pregnancy with Draco had been a complicated one, leaving it impractical to have another one. Not impossible, but impractical. With Tori though, it felt like she had the daughter she always wanted. They would take shopping trips together, they went to the same salon. Tori even helped Narcissa redecorate the sitting room. She suggested that they do it the Muggle way. It was very strenuous, but fun at the same time.

Anger rose inside her again as she thought about how her almost daughter was bring ripped away from her. That woman, every fiber of Narcissa's being burned in hatred for that woman.

"Cissy?" Andromeda was standing in front of Narcissa holding a tea cup.

"Sorry." Narcissa shook her head in attempt to rid herself of her anger, but found she could not.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Her older, kinder, sister always had words of wisdom to give Narcissa, maybe she could help her understand this situation.

She took a sip of her tea and swallowed hard. Once the hot tea cleared her throat, Narcissa began to tell her sister all about the night before and this morning in Draco's apartment. All the while, Andromeda sat there, drinking her tea, giving responses of shock when needed. Narcissa's grip on her tea-cup became tighter, her throat drier, and her eyes brimmed with tears for the second time that morning.

When her story telling was finished, she took a large gulp of her tea, trying to relieve herself of her dry throat.

"My nephew is an idiot."

Narcissa gave off a small giggle. She hadn't meant to, but the way her sister said it just brought out the response from her.

"He is. I understand where he is coming from. Why he needs to be there for his son, but this is far too extreme. And this nonsense of Tori being a fantasy? That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. Draco loves Tori with all his heart, this I know. I've seen the way he looks at her, and talks of her. It was the same way my sweet Dora would talk about Remus. Merlin, Remus had a bit of a similar reaction to Draco when he found Dora was pregnant.

"No? He seemed like the type to be overjoyed to have a son." Narcissa exclaimed.

"Not quite. During the war when Harry was on the run, Remus went to meet up with him and tried to go with them. Thankfully Harry managed to convince Remus to go back to his pregnant wife."

Both sisters remained quiet after that, both trying to make sense of the situation. Both very unsure what to make of it.

"It's hard to believe that it's been eight years since then." Narcissa said breaking the silence.

Andromeda stared into her cup of tea. Eight long years since she lost her daughter, her son-in-law, and her dear husband. Who knows what would have happened to her, if it were not for her lovable grandson. True, Andromeda was a shell after the war. She missed her family dearly, but with every year her darling grandson grew, the more her heart healed. Teddy was the perfect combination of his grandfather and his parents. He inherited his mother Metamorphmagus abilities, but his father careful and gentle nature. He also was just as messy as his grandfather, ate like his grandfather too.

"Yes. I still miss them everyday, but with Teddy here, it makes the heartache lessen."

Narcissa reached over the table and placed her hand over her sisters and gave her a small smile, which Andromeda gratefully gave a smile in return.

A loud screech broke through the window, and a small barn owl swooped in and landed on the table. Walking over to Narcissa, he held an envelope out for her to take.

"What's this?" Narcissa grabbed the envelope from the owl, and gave it a biscuit that was on the table. Nodding his head, the owl took off.

"What is it Cissa?"

Narcissa pulled the letter out and began reading what was written on it. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"What's happening?" Andromeda asked her sister as she stood up from the table. Narcissa hugged her sister.

'I'm not sure, Alexandra's letter was very vague. I have to go."

With one last hug, Narcissa left her sister's house and made her way to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>A young woman laid in an opening in the middle of a forest. Unsure of how she got there, she was still enjoying the fresh air, and the cool yet warm weather. The sun glistened in the cloudless sky and warmed her body in a refreshing and comforting way. She rolled over from her back onto her stomach and picked at the grass and dandelions beneath her. As amazing as this place was, there was something in the back of her mind, something that kept calling her. Telling her that needed to wake up. This couldn't have been a dream though, could it? It all felt so real.<p>

"Hello." The young woman looked up and came face to face with a small child. It's blonde, almost white hair, reflected painfully into the womans eyes from the sun. Putting her hand up, she tried to block the rays from entering her sight. "Does this hurt?"

Without a word, she simply nodded. With that nod, the sun seemed to vanish, and dark clouds entered into the girls perfect world.

"Better?" With the sun no longer in her eyes, the woman looked at the child in front of her.

"Yes." She managed to say. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you." The child simply said.

"Help me? Am I in danger?" The woman sat up, and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders as the breezed picked up.

"You're lost." The child giggled. "I'm here to take you home, that's if you want to go home."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Let me show you." Suddenly, the ground opened up. Frightened, the woman quickly scrambled away from the gaping hole. The child looked down into the hole and back up to the woman. "Look."

The young woman carefully crawled her way to over opening and peeked over the edge. "Wait! That's me!"

She stared at herself. She was laying in a bed, a hospital bed.

Visions of bright lights and shouting entered her mind.

"But that can't be. How can I be in two places at once?!" She stared back into the opening.

Shouting and screams filled her ears.

"What's happening?!" She shouted, covering her ears to silence the sounds.

The child stared at the woman in front of it. "You're dying. You need to make a choice, you can stay here or go home."

"Home? What home are you talking about?"

More visions of strange people flashed inside her head, their voices and laughter filled her ears. Everyone in her visions were standing beside the invalid that appeared to be her.

"Tori honey, please wake up." Looking back into the hole, an older woman with brown hair held the sleeping woman's hand. Stroking her hair back from her face, and caressing her cheek.

"Mom…" The young woman said. She reached her hand out to the older woman, but found that she simply went through her.

Looking around, she saw an older blonde man, another older couple, and another woman. They all stood or sat around the bed, and were sending small whispers and prays that the sleeping woman would wake.

"That's my family. My mom and dad, my grandparents, and my…other mom?"

The child smiled brightly, "Yes. And all you have to say if the word and you can return to them."

"But the forest." She stared longingly around her. The grass, the trees, the flowers. The sweet-smelling air and the radiant sun. If she went home, it meant leaving this behind. It was paradise.

Paradise.

With widened eyes, the young woman looked over at the child. "Is this heaven?"

With an even bigger smile, the child shrugged its shoulders. "Almost. This is, the tunnel per say."

Looking between the forest and the hole, she had to decide. She glanced up at the child, with his hand held out, she had a smile on her face and took hold of the child's hand. When their hands meet, a bright light enveloped both of them, and the world turned dark.

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley sat in the chair of the tea room. He was still recovering from the odd procedure. He quietly munched on his biscuit, covered in butter and jam, and sipped his tea waiting for Justine to come back. He knew that he wouldn't leave the girl's side till she woke, if she ever woke.<p>

Putting his tea on the table, Bill ran his fingers through his hair. That girl was his daughter. His daughter! How could Justine keep a secret like this from him. He had a right to know! Is that way she left him? Left England all together? In her letter, she wrote that she was staying with her Aunt in France. Bill had met her once, she came from Christmas holiday, and Bill instantly saw where Justine got her playful nature from.

The door to the tea room opened, and Bill was a bit disappointed when he saw his brother walk in.

"Hey there." Charlie took a seat next to his older brother. "How you feeling?"

"To what are you referring to?" Bill said sourly.

"Everything, I guess." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and took the last biscuit off his brothers plate.

Bill leaned back in his chair, unsure of everything. He a was mad at Justine, no matter how hard he tried to see it from her perspective, he just could not see her reasoning. No matter how hard he thought about any of her decisions, he could not agree with her.

"I try to see her reasoning from every angle, but it all comes back to the fact she should have told me."

"Look mate, I may not fully understand what happened, I'm not even sure I want to, but push everything aside and look at what's happening now" Charlie sat up a little straighter. "That girl, lying in that bed, she may or may not pull through. Think about how Tim and Alexandra feel? We were both old enough to understand what happened. They lost their baby, and now, they might have to go through all that pain again. Think about Draco." Bill looked at his brother in questioning. "I know, he's always been a prat, but he loves Tori. How would you feel if that was Fleur? Or even any of your other children. How Mum and Dad would feel to know that there is a possibility that they might lose their granddaughter. The Gale's are barely getting to know Tori, and now they might lose her, again." He said putting emphasis into the last word.

"Since when do hotheads like you have wisdom?"

Charlie laughed, "Ever since I met Tori. She's really something Bill. Truth be told, she reminded me of you a bit. Maybe that's why I was always pulled towards her. When we were in Romania, I felt the need to protect her. It never made sense, but now, it makes complete sense. That girl is a Weasley through and through." Putting his hand on his brothers shoulder, Charlie gave it a small squeeze. "Forget about Justine for the moment, and just try to to get to know Tori. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"It's not that simple. I can't just 'get to know' the daughter I never knew I had. How am I supposed to explain this to my wife? How am I supposed to tell my kids that they have another sister?"

"If Fleur can get past you being bit by a werewolf, I'm sure she can get over you having a kid with your school sweetheart." Charlie said teasingly.

"You just don't get it Charlie" Bill pushed his brother's arm off his shoulder. He slumped over on to the table and held his head in his hands.

Looking at this brothers defeated figure, Charlie's eyes widened an a light bulb suddenly came on. "You're still in love with her? You're still in love with Justine!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" Bill said peering through his fingers.

"Oh man. I know I always teased you about it, but I never thought it would be true."

"Well it is." Bill sat up in his seat and rubbed his chin. "I had always wondered why she left, left me, and now I know. Like I told Mum. I love Fleur and the kids, but there's always been that feeling of 'what if'."

Bill and Charlie fell into silence, as both brothers had no idea where to step next. Charlie wanted to help is brother and best friend at the same time, but he just didn't know how. While Bill tried to get his emotions and nerves under control, and settle the bothersome feeling in his gut.

Little did both brothers know, on the other side of the door, there was an eavesdropper.

Justine wiped the tears away from her eyes as she heard Bill speak. She always knew that Bill would have been hurt, but she did not think that after all this time he'd still be in love with her. Sliding down to the floor, she leaned against the wall wishing she had a bottle of Firewhiskey or Elvin wine.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she put her head on her knees and let the tears flow. Silent sobs wrecked her body as the past days events entered her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

__Boy oh boy, this chapter took awhile to write, and it's not even that long. ): Anyway, hope y'all like it and maybe give a few reviews? I don't like being a review whore, but it helps sometimes when I know people like the chapter!

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise and its beams filtered through the window and hit Draco directly in the face. Rolling over, he through his arm around his fiancé and pulled her to him. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries.<p>

Strawberries? Draco looked at the woman next to him. It was red hair that laid on the pillow, but brown.

Draco pulled away from the sleeping form and sat up in bed.

"Draco go back to sleep, it's too early." She spoke. Her voice not sweet, but had more of a rasp to it.

"What the….? Who are you, why are you in my bed?"

"Draco honestly, it's too early for this. Go back to bed darling." The word left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. Pulling the covers off, Draco got out of the bed and away from the woman. He kept looking at the sleeping person trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. It wasn't until he saw something shining on her finger. At closer inspection, it was a ring. A wedding ring. Looking at his own hand, a simple gold band on was his finger.

"What is happening? Where is Tori?"

The woman groaned as she sat up in bed. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she looked up at Draco.

"I'm right here. Honestly Draco, I know you had a lot to drink last night, but you should at least remember your wife."

When she finally faced him, he knew exactly who she was.

"Astoria?"

"Yes. Astoria or Tori as you call me." Pushing the covers off, Astoria climbed out of bed and walked over to Draco. "Are you okay?"

"No. You aren't Tori."

"Fine, I'm not Tori, but can you keep your voice down. You'll wake up Scorpius." Astoria grabbed her robe from the hook on the door and threw it over her thin nightgown.

"Scorpius….?"

"Yes, your son." Astoria said, slightly annoyed. She opened the door and made her way down the hall. Confused and more than a little curious, Draco followed her.

As he followed her down the hall, he noticed all the pictures hanging. All of them were of him, her, and a little blonde boy. One was of their wedding day, another was the three if them together at what looked like a park.

"Daddy?" The blonde boy was standing the doorway of what was most likely his room. He held a stuffed green dragon, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Before Draco could even answer, Astoria came back down the hall and picked up the little boy. "Scorpius, what are you doing up?"

He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her neck. "I heard daddy, and we're supposed to go to the park today."

"Much later. Not this early in the morning."

"I know, I just wanted to remind him." Scorpius managed to get out before fell back to sleep.

Shaking her head, Astoria walked back into the boy's room, and put him back on his bed. Pulling the covers up to his chest, she tucked the blanket around all side.

All Draco could do was stand there and watch. There was no way that this was real. He wasn't married to Astoria, he was engaged to Tori. Yes, he had a son with Astoria, but they didn't live together. Feeling sick, Draco leaned against the wall and held his head. The room began spinning and everything was starting to blur together. He shut his eyes and held his head to make everything stop.

"This is where you belong Draco."

"This where you need to be."

"You aren't meant to marry Victoria."

"Think about your son, think about me."

A voice can in all directions and the began to get louder and louder. Draco fell to his knees, his eyes still shut, and his head still in his hands. He bent over and tried to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach.

"You don't belong with her."

"You belong with me."

"I can make you happier."

"I can make you better."

"I'm better than her."

"Just stop." Draco pleaded as the pounding in his head increased and the world kept spinning. The voice kept getting louder, til it was screaming at him.

"STOP!"

Draco shot up in bed. Still frazzled, he looked around the room and saw it was empty. No bookcases, no closets, no dressers, no nothing. Save for two chairs and a small nightstand. He looked next to him and saw that the bed was only big enough for a single person.

"It was a dream." Draco ran a hand through his hair and took in deep breaths, only to have them betray him.

Leaning over the side of the bed, his stomach emptied. The smell wafted up to his nose and caused an even bigger reaction.

Once his stomach emptied, Draco leaned back in bed and wiped the small amount of sweat from his forehead. He had a feeling he was at St. Mungo's. It was the last place he remembered being and the stark white walls were proving his point.

"That's disgusting mate." Draco looked over to the door and saw Blaise standing there. "Really, you couldn't have used the bin?" Blaise walked over to his best friend and with a wave of his wand, the pile was gone and the smell left the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Rotten." Draco croaked out. "What happened?"

"Here." Blaise handed Draco a cup of water, which he graciously accepted. "Well, you came in saying something about Tori, then suddenly you were white as a ghost, kept holding you head, and then you collapsed. Gave you a quick shot of Draught of Peace to get you to pass out, and you've been asleep for the past couple hours."

Draco placed the cup on the night stand and sat up in the hospital bed. Wiping off the bit of water he managed to get on his bottom lip. "And after that?"

"Nothing. Got you to sleep, owled your mother, and put you up in here. It was strange though, when your mother got here she simply asked what was wrong, and after I told her, she just left. Not like her at not, especially when it comes to her little Draco." Blaise teased, holding his hands together and striking a feminine pose.

At the mention of his mother, everything seemed to come back to him. The night he had with Astoria, waking up to his mother and father at his house to tell him about Tori. "Is Tori okay? I mean, she's the reason I'm here."

"Yeah, I went and checked up on here. She's awake and as good as new. Well practically. Matilda says she's got a bit of recovering to do, but she's all good. Can take you up to see her. Let me see if I can find a wheelchair or something." Blaise started for the door before Draco stopped him.

"I can't."

"Can't what? As your attending Healer, I'm positive you're okay."

"It's not that. It's just." Draco paused unsure of how to explain everything. "Shut the door."

Blaise gave his friend and odd look, but shut the door anyway. Once the door was shut and Blaise was facing Draco, Draco began to tell Blaise all that happened.

* * *

><p>"Mum, stop! I can't eat another thing." Tori pushed away the food her mother was trying to offer her.<p>

Alexandra finally gave up and placed everything back on the tray. "The Healer said you need to get your strength up. I'm just trying to help."

"I know mum, but tea and biscuits aren't going to strengthen me up, it's going to fatten me up, and I've got a wedding dress to fit into."

"You're still planning on having the wedding? I mean, so soon?" Tim asked.

"I don't see why not. Speaking of wedding, where in the hell is my fiancé! I swear, if he slept while I was dying he's sleeping on the couch for a year!" Tori said jokingly.

"That's not funny Victoria Jane." Justine said as she walked into the room. Her eyes slightly red and a bit puffy.

"Just a tiny bit? Not even smirk?" Tori asked looking between her parents. Finally Tim broke. Giving out a small laugh, he gave his daughter a side hug and kissed the side of he head.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it?"

"Nope!" Tori beamed as she took a bite out of the biscuit her mother tried to feed her. "But seriously, where is my darling Mr. Malfoy?"

Once more the door opened and walked in Lucius. "Not the Mr. Malfoy I was referring to, but it'll work." Tori said winking at Lucius.

"I see you're back in high spirits." Lucius drawled out. Tori nodded her head in agreement since her face was stuffed with bread. "I've spoken with your Healer and made arrangements to have you moved back to your home. Too many reporters here for my liking."

"Reporters? Don't tell me people have already heard?" Tim asked.

"They have. Rita is practically clawing her way over here."

"I hate that woman." Alexandra, Justine, and Tori all said at the same time.

"Precisely why you my dear are being moved back to your parents house. There we can also discuss more private topics." Lucius said pointedly at Justine, who simple looked away from him.

"Right… I'm going to pretend that nothing weird is going on. What say you to getting me some clothes?"

At that moment, Narcissa walked into the room holding a bag. "Okay, I know I'm a witch, but that's just creepy."

"What?" Narcissa asked confused.

Everyone in the room fell into giggles and laughter.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, you have a son, with Astoria Greengrass. Then last night you proceeded to sleep with her, while being engaged to Tori. Then this morning you told your parents you were leaving your fiancé, whom you are insanely and grotesquely in love with, for Astoria and this kid who may or may not be yours?"<p>

"Pretty much."

"You're an idiot." Blaise deadpanned.

"What?"

"You're my best mate Draco, but boy are you thick. She poisoned you! Drugged you! Does love potion ring any bells?"

"She couldn't have. I didn't drink any…."

"Yes?"

"She put it in my whiskey!" Draco slapped himself in the forehead. "Why can't my life be simple?"

"Because you're THE Draco Malfoy?" Blaise chuckled.

"You are an arse."

"Yet, I'm still your best mate."

Both men chuckled at each other.

"I've got to talk to my parents and then I'll deal with Astoria." Draco pushed the covers off him and stood up from the bed. "I'm sure, as my attending Healer, you'll go get my release forms?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy. One question though?"

Draco nodded towards his best friend.

"Did you mum really smack Astoria?"

Draco broke out in a large grin, which was enough for Blaise, and both friends fell into laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Even though it's a short chapter, this one was insanely hard to write. I tried many different versions, but this one felt right. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>After Draco had changed from the awful hospital gown into his pants and sweater, he made his way up for the fifth floor, knowing his parents would up there with Tori. How was he going to explain all of this to Tori. Every time he thought about last night, his stomach turned. He had an intimate encounter with someone who wasn't his fiancé. He knew he had a son and he never told her. She'd probably forgive him, that was just her nature, but he didn't know if he could forgive himself. He should have known that something was wrong. He should have known that the feelings he was having were fake. He should have know that she was using him. He understood that Astoria wanted Draco there for Scorpius, but at that time, he wanted nothing more than to live his life. Enjoy his bachelorhood while he had it. So, like all his other problems, he threw money at it. He gave her whatever she needed to keep her off his back. She became more relentless, asking that he spent time with his boy. After two months of her nagging, Draco spent the day with the boy whom Astoria called his son. When he first met him, he was unsure if the boy was even his, but after spending the day with him Draco just knew. There was no doubt that Scorpius was indeed a Malfoy, that he was definitely Draco's son.<p>

Stepping out of the lift, Draco made his way towards the receptionist. He needed to find Tori's room and make everything right. "Excuse me?" A pretty mousey brown headed girl looked up from her paper work.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a patient. Victoria Wellington."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid Miss Wellington has been discharged."

"Discharged? I was made to understand that her injuries were severe."

"I'm sorry sir, but I was given orders to not release any more information regarding Miss Wellington." She put her head back down and continued her paper work.

'Oh well. If she's been discharged there's only two places she'd go.' Draco gave the receptionist a small wave and headed back down the lift.

Once Draco had left St. Mungo's, he made his way past the apparation ward. Soon the world melded together and a tug left him standing in front of Wellington Manor. Walking up the cobblestone drive way, Draco looked at the familiar landscape. While Malfoy Manor was completely pruned and proper, Wellington Manor was wild. Several different rows of flowers, and trees of varying shape and sizes, and small duck pond. One might say the same thing about Draco and Victoria.

Walking up the steps, Draco twisted the handle and walked in. He was quickly assaulted by the smells of sweets. 'Mrs. Cuthbert must be baking up a storm for Tori.' A loud bark broke through his thoughts and an over sized St. Bernard came barreling towards Draco.

"Hello Rufus." The beast wagged his tail as Draco patted him on the head.

Hearing voices coming from further down the hall, Draco followed the sounds while Rufus walked beside him. When he got the living room of the Manor, he saw that everyone was there, with the exception of Tori.

"Draco." A familiar voice filled with disappointment filled his ears. Everyone in the room stopped their talking and looked toward the doorway.

"Well it's about time. Where the hell have you been?" Charlie asked.

He, along with everyone else who was at the hospital, were staring at the future husband of their beloved Tori.

"It's complicated. Where is Tori?" Draco asked, not wanting to spend anymore time than necessary with eyes boring into him.

"Upstairs, she's resting." Justine calmly said as she poured herself another cup of tea. "Sit. We need to talk."

"I really want to see Tori, I was on my way to see her when..."

"When you fainted, yes I know." Justine took a sip of her tea and glared at her future son-in-law, "Sit."

Judging from the glares he was receiving from his mother and father, Draco sat down on the chair opposite Justine.

"Would you please care to explain this?" Justine picked up a small envelope from the table and tossed it into Draco's lap. Opening the envelope, pictures fell out. Picking them up and looking through them, Draco's stomach clenched. It was pictures of him and Scorpius, as well as a few from his encounter with Astoria the night before.

"Where...where did you get these?"

"Does it matter?" Timothy spat out. His eyes glaring into Draco.

"Now, care to explain?"

Draco sat in his chair unsure how to go from here. He told everything with ease to his parents, but that was when he was under a drunken spell. But this, this was different. He was having to explain everything to the people who meant most to the woman he hurt, even if she didn't know it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out. Standing up Draco walked over to the mantle where Timothy kept most of his liquor. Pouring himself a large amount into his tumbler, Draco wasted no time in gulping it down.

"That boy in those pictures, he's...he's my son. A couple of years ago I was dating Astoria Greengrass, but just like everyone that I've ever managed to date, she was only with me for my money." He poured himself another glass. "A few months after I left her, she told me she was pregnant. I didn't believe it was mine, Astoria wasn't the most chaste of girls, so I just ignored her. After she gave birth, she brought the baby to me. I still refused to believe the child was mine. It went like that for around two and a half years. She'd bring the child around and I'd continue to ignore her. It wasn't until I got engaged to Tori, that Astoria became more demanding. Soon I was paying her off to keep her from telling anyone about Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Frances spoke out.

"That's what she named him. Kind of a ridiculous name if you ask me." Draco took another gulp of his drink. "Soon after that, it was decided that I actually spend time with the kid. So, whenever Tori was out with my mother or having to make visits to Romania, I spent time with Astoria and Scorpius in privacy. It became clear that the boy was definitely mine, and for the last couple of months, Astoria has been less than obvious that she' against me marrying Tori. So, the other night, she came to visit. She said she wanted to talk about Scorpius, but..."

"Let me guess, she had other things on her mind?" Charlie asked while holding up a picture of him and Astoria.

"Yes." Draco poured himself another drink. "There was a reason why I ended up in the hospital. Astoria fed me a love potion, little did she know that Tori and I already sealed our marriage."

"What?!" Tori's parents shouted.

"Draco and Tori participated in a rather old Malfoy tradition. It's an age-old spell that connects two people together. Connects them through more than just rings and a contract. It connects them through their souls." Lucius said calmly.

"That seems rather stupid. What would have happened if Tori got tired of him and decided to leave?" Dennis asked looking at Draco with disgust.

"It was actually her idea." Narcissa chuckled from her perch by the window, not looking anywhere other than outside.

"None of this negates the fact that he" Dennis pointed accusingly at Draco, "slept with another woman. That he has a kid that he just fails to mention to the woman he apparently loves!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Draco shouted back at Dennis.

"Oh please. You had a choice. You could have told her! I've known Tori for a long time, and I know her better than anyone in this room. She would have understood! She would have welcomed that kid with opened arms! She's so madly in love with you, that she was willing to look past everything you've done! Or do you forget Draco, you're the reason that Hogwarts was taken." By now Dennis was standing, clenching his fists, and spitting out every word as if it were poison.

"That was different." Draco looked down to avoid that gazes from everyone.

"You're right, it was different." Dennis retorted sarcastically, "It was worse."

"You don't know anything! You were just a kid when that happened!"

"So was Tori!"

"What's going on?" A tired voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to se Tori, still in her nightgown. She yawned and stretched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Instantly Justine was up on her feet and walking toward her daughter. "You should be sleeping."

"It's hard to get any sleep with all the yelling." Tori chuckled. "Ooh, pie." She walked towards the table and took what was Draco's seat and grabbed one of the mini pies that we laid out on the table.

"I'm out of here." Dennis grabbed his jacket off the couch and left.

"What was that abo..." Tori was cut short when she saw the pictures on the table. "What are these?"

"Tori no!" Everyone shouted, but it was too late. Tori grabbed the very picture that Charlie had a moment ago.

The pie that Tori had in her other hand fell to the floor and instantly went to her mouth.

She looked up and stared straight at her fiancé. "Is that where you were?"

"Tori let me explain."

"Is it?"

"Please, let me explain."

"Get out of here!" She shouted at Draco, picking up one of the teacup from the table and throwing it at him. He ducked before it was able to hit him, but one of the shattered pieces hit him in the face. He felt a small sliver o blood run down his cheek.

"Tori."

"Just go Draco." She whispered.

Draco tried to make his way to Tori, but before he could make a move, Tim put his arm in front of Draco to stop him. Taking the hint, Draco gulped down the last of his drink and left the living room.

Before Draco got far from the living room, Tori got out of her seat and ran after him.

Running down the hallway Tori saw Draco opening the front door.

"You asshole!" Draco remained facing the door as Tori pounded her fist on his back. "How could you?!" Tori stopped her beating and rest her head against his back, fatigue starting to take over her body. "Why Draco?" Tori sobbed into his shoulder blades. Draco could feel her shaking and he could feel his heart breaking.

Tori pulled away from Draco as he turned around. "Of course you're enough. You'll always be enough. I've done something terrible Tori, and I don't know how to fix it." Tori ran a hand over Draco's cut cheek, but Draco flinched at her touch. He didn't deserve it.

"Just tell me why." Her voice cracking.

Draco sighed and walked outside and sat down on the porch swing that was on the far end of the house, Tori quickly followed him. As they sat down, Draco began to retell everything he told his parents and everyone that was still in the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Hello my dears! I'm soooooooo sorry that it's been awhile. I went on vacation with my family and my mom took away my laptop from me. Anywhere! Here we go new chapter, have fuuuunnnnnn!

* * *

><p>The house was large and empty, dust covering every nook and cranny. A cloaked figure sat in an old rickety armchair by the window. The only thing lighting up the room was the fireplace. Astoria calmly stood in front of the cloaked person, though her entire body was wrecked with nerves.<p>

"Is it settled?"

"Rodolphus was taken M'lord, and the girl lives."

"And what of Draco?"

"The potion didn't work, something went wrong."

"Disappointing."

Astoria flinched as the man stood up. He made his way over to the bed by the window, covered in thick black curtains.

"Please sir, my son."

"The deal was you would only have your son back once they were dead."

"I tried!" Astoria cried out.

The man pushed the blonde hair out of the child's face. "It's disgusting how much he looks like his father."

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him", the man looked over at Astoria "…yet."

Pulling his wand out of his robes, he gave a wave and Astoria fell to the floor. Her body was writhing in pain and she let out small whimpers in protest.

With another wave of his wand, Astoria's body became still.

"Now, you are going to work harder until she's dead correct?"

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"Good girl. And Draco?"

"Will be under my control at any means necessary."

"Perfect. McAllister!" A hard face man entered into the room. "Escort Miss Greengrass back to the dungeon with the others."

"Yes sir." McAllister picked Astoria up my her wrist and drug her out of the room.

Standing up from the bed, the cloaked man walked towards the fireplace and stared into it. "Soon." The man whispered and out went the fire that was flickering in the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Tori was sitting on the porch swing of her parents home, by herself. After Draco had told her what had happened he quickly left, saying that he had no right to be around her. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that Draco, her fiancé, had a son. One he neglected to tell her about. She tried so hard to understand why he kept this from her. He knew that Tori loved children, he knew that she would have understood, so why didn't he tell her.<p>

"You okay?" Charlie was standing in front of Tori with two cups in his hand.

"I'm not sure."

"Here, hot chocolate. Made just the way you like it." Giving a small smile, Tori took the cup from Charlie and took a small sip. "Want to talk about it?"

"Can we just sit here?"

"Ay, we can do that." He said in a fake Scottish accent.

"You've been around MacLeod to long."

"Shut up. Move over." Tori moved from her spot in the middle of the swing to the far side to let Charlie sit next to her. It reminded her of Romania. After a long day of working with the Dragons, everyone would gather around the campfire and just sit and talk. Sometimes there would be liquor involved other times, like now, everyone would drink either coffee or hot chocolate. The sun was setting, and the world was deep colors of orange, reds, and pinks. Charlie swung his arm around the back of swing and instantly Tori moved to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. Both of them sipped their hot chocolate while staring at the sun set. "I wish I could go back." Tori muttered to herself, but Charlie heard her.

"Back where?"

"Romania. Norberta's eggs should have hatched by now. I can't believe Korbash is a dad again." Tori smiled to herself, thinking of her scaly friend.

"You and me both. I tell you, those two are worse than you and Draco."

Tori's body stiffened at hearing his name. "You know, I forgive him."

Charlie let out a loud sigh and moved from his spot. He unwrapped his arm from around Tori and leaned forward on the swing. "Why?"

"Because I love him." Tori said fiddling with her engagement ring. "He was under a spell Charlie, so I forgive him for sleeping with...the other girl. As for his son..." Tori took another sip of her hot chocolate, "...I understand. I mean, I wasn't the most virginal girl in school or even after. I'm not going to punish him for keeping that a secret from him, he had his reasons and I'm okay with that."

"But why. Why didn't he tell you? What was he so afraid of?"

"Losing me."

Charlie looked over at his best friend, well niece technically. He knew that if this wasn't enough to break Tori and Draco up for good, than him finding out who Tori's real family was would. It was not secret to anyone that Draco Malfoy harbored slight hatred and resentment towards the Weasley family. Why? None of them understood. Maybe it could have been because anything that ever had to do with Voldemort, his brother and Harry were the first to assume it was Draco. Maybe it was because he was jealous of the love that he and his siblings received from their parents. Charlie honestly couldn't tell, but whatever it was, for Draco to know that Tori was actually a Weasley would make him walk out that door forever. At that moment Charlie knew what he had to do. He knew that he needed to protect his best friend.

"Well, I can't say that I blame him. Why would anyone want to lose you?" Charlie smiled at Tori. He gave her a big hug and kissed her temple. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Without a word from Tori, Charlie got up from the swing and walked off the grounds.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why, but when Harry woke he felt like his head was splitting open. "Harry?" He heard a voice. Opening his eyes, Harry saw nothing. It was complete darkness where ever he was. It took a few moments before his eyes adjusted and he saw the very familiar head of red hair. "Ginny?" Looking around, he saw that he was in a cell. Similar to those in Azkaban. He was in one and his wife in another. He tried to move towards her, but found himself chained to the wall. "What's going on?"<p>

"You're awake thank goodness."

"Ginny, where are we?"

"I don't know. I was putting the boys to sleep when I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was here. They brought you in a few moments ago."

"They?"

"I'm not sure who they are, they have some sort of covering over their faces. Harry, they took our children." Ginny's voice cracked at the mention of her kids.

"We're going to get out of this Ginny, I promise you. We're going to get them back." Ginny simply nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Harry, Ginny. Is that you?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry, what's happening?" Hermione cried out.

"I'm not sure, are you alone?"

"Yes. I was on my way home from work, but I blacked out."

"What about Ron and the others?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. Rose was sick today, so Ron stayed home with her, Hugo was at my parents."

Suddenly a door opened and bright light entered the cells, causing the three to close their eyes from the sudden change. "You're all awake. How wonderful." A voice drawled out.

Two others walked into the room dragging someone, a bag was wrapped over their heads. "Put him with the others." A body was thrown into the cell next to Harry.

"Where are my children you bastard?!" Ginny yelled at the man standing in the door way.

"You need not worry. They are perfectly safe. They're with their cousins. Rose and Hugo I believe their names are."

Hermione tried to stand from her spot on the floor but was quickly pulled back down by her chains. "What are you doing with them?!" She shouted.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time." With that he and the others walked out of the room.

Ginny screamed and kicked her cell in frustration, while Hermione tried not to cry.

"Ginny, calm down! We need our strength. We're going to get out of this Ginny, I promise you. We're going to get them back." Ginny simply nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Will you shut up." A voice muttered from the cell next to Harry's.

Harry looked over at the tall person. "Who are you?"

Moving into a sitting, the person grabbed the bag over their head and pulled it off. Draco stared at Harry through the cell bars. "Evening Potter. Fancy meeting you here."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Now, before you all chew my head off for it being such a long time since I updated, let me 'splain. Sooooo, this isn't really where I want to go with the story. However, last chapter I was completely stuck and I just let my fingers go for it. So I had to sit down and figure out a whole new game plan for what is going to happen in the next couple chapters.

On the topic of chapters, there are only THREE left in the series. So I'm hoping to make those my longest and best chapters yet. Anyway, here we go! Rate, review, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>His cell was cold and wet, his head hurt, his spine was aching, and to top it off the weeping women were making his ears cringe. He had lost track of how many days he was down here. It could have only been a day or it could be a week. Without any windows or a clock it was hard for him to figure it out. Needless to say, Draco Malfoy was not the happiest person right now. No matter how hard Draco tried, he could not forget what happened the very first day he arrived in this place. As he was positive that Potter was doing the same as well.<p>

_"Malfoy."_

_"What Potter?" Draco groaned, not wanting to talk to Golden Boy._

_"Why do you suppose the four of us are here?"_

_It was the question that was swimming in the back of his head since he woke up. He had gone back to his apartment until everything had blown over; only when he got there Astoria was waiting for him. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out, again, was seeing Astoria crying and repeatedly telling him that she was sorry._

_"I'm not sure. I got hit pretty hard and next thing I know I'm being dragged through some disgusting hallway and thrown in with you lot." It was the question that was swimming in the back of his head since he woke up. He had gone back to his apartment until everything had blown over, only when he got there Astoria was waiting for him. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out, again, was seeing Astoria crying and repeatedly telling him that she was sorry._

_"I'm not sure. I got hit pretty hard and next thing I know I'm being dragged through some disgusting hallway and thrown in with you lot. I have a feeling though that Astoria is involved in this, somehow."_

_"Astoria Greengrass? Why?" Hermione asked._

_"It's a long story…" Draco paused, putting his head down in shame. Sure, he had no particular liking to the Golden Trio, but Tori had told him that it was Harry and Ron who came to her rescue when she and the others were being attacked by his uncle. All the while, he was sleeping with someone who wasn't his fiancé, albeit under a love spell. Draco still could not tell this three the reason why Astoria might have some involvement._

_"There has to be a reason." Ginny spoke up._

_Before Draco could open his mouth, the door loudly creaked open. "Oh, you're all awake, perfect."_

_With a wave of his wand the four young wizards felt their bodies stiffen, and with much struggling, soon found they could not move or speak._

_"Now then." He ushered in four others. "My comrades need to borrow a few items from you and we will be on our merry way." Each of the other hooded person, entered the cells and took away their wedding rings and Draco's ring that he often wore. One took Harry's glasses and another look a locket that was hiding underneath Hermione's shirt. Before they left the cells they plucked out hair from each of their prisoner's head._

_"You lot should probably get home, your families will start to worry. However, I'm afraid you won't be going. Well, not the real you anyway." The mystery man chuckled._

_Before their eyes, the other hooded beings shed their cloaks and before them stood exact replicas of themselves. "Polyjuice Potion truly is a wonderful thing, and I won't have to worry about running out of stock because the four of you are right here." He laughed gleefully. "It's show time."_

_With that they left the room, leaving the four trapped in the cells and frozen._

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when the cellar door opened.

"All awake? My little spell must have worn off. Oh well. I have good news!" He said half giggling. "You are going to have new cell mates. Isn't that exciting? I do hope you all get along." He laughed and turned to his henchmen. "Put her and the brat together." Then He walked out of the cellar.

Three more bodies were dragged into cellar and thrown into the remaining cells. Once they were chained to the walls their hoods were pulled off, His men walked out.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco stared at their newest neighbors. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the cell. The person looked at the cell next to him.

"Charlie!?" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Bigger question is, what are you doing here? I just left your house. You and Harry were both there."

"The Polyjuice." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Come again?"

"Whoever has us locked in here, took our hairs and wedding rings. He must be having his people pretending to be us." Hermione told her brother-in-law.

"He's doing more than that." A feminine voice came from the cell next to Draco. "He's using the Polyjuice Potion to make sure that no one interferes with his plans."

"Plans?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know much, but I do know that all of this is happening because of that stupid pig." She spat out.

"Who?"

"Victoria Willington."

* * *

><p>Tori sat on her bed just staring out into space. It had been a three days since the incident at Malfoy Manor and her almost death. Three days since she's seen Draco.<p>

Letting out a long sigh, Tori looked over on her nightstand and saw a picture of them. It was the day Draco proposed. Fiddling with her engagement ring, she stared at the picture. Both their smiling faces, Tori's nose and eyes red from crying. Those were the simpler days, when they lived together, they were going to get married and have kids together. They were going to move into a large house with a large backyard for their children to play in. They were supposed to be happy. Then suddenly, her wonderful dream came crashing down on her.

Giving up on her pity party, Tori marched across her bedroom and to the door. She opened it and walked down the hall to the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard voices.

"She's resting." That was Justine's voice.

"Damn it Justine, I want to see her."

"She's not ready Bill. After everything that happened, the attack, Draco, you want to drop this on her now?"

'Bill, as in Bill Weasley? What could he possibly want to see me about?' At that point, Tori decided to hide behind the wall and silently listen to their conversation. She knew it was wrong, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I've been patient long enough Justine."

"You want to go up to her room and just casually tell her you're her father?"

'MY FATHER?!' Completely floored, Tori felt her jaw drop. 'Bill Weasley is my father? My real father..'

"Well…no. I just want to see if she's okay." Bill pleaded.

"She's fine, I told you, she's resting. It's been a hard week for her."

A long pause came between the two of them. "Look Bill, I think you should leave. I'll let you know when I think she's ready."

'Like that is your decision.' Tori though bitterly.

Peeking around the corner, Tori saw Bill sigh in defeat and walk out. Justine ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs.

Tori pulled herself together, and began walking down the stairs. "Mom?"

Justine looked behind her to see her daughter. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Better. My body doesn't itch as much anymore. That Dittany sure does wonders." Tori sat down next to Justine on the steps. "Hey Mom, I was just wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"You remember when I woke up in the hospital and I asked you what Rudolphus meant by "consorting with Weasley", but you just up and bolted out of the room."

"Yes."

"Well, what did he mean?"

Tori could see that Justine was fidgeting, obviously trying to think of something to come up with. "There was a lot of confusing that night, plus it was a little dark in the room and with the color of your hair, he probably automatically thought that you were a Weasley."

Tori let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, I guess so. There are other red heads in the world aren't there?"

"Exactly." Justine patted Tori's knee and stood up. "Now, how about some food?"

Tori gave her mother a small smile, wondering why she was keeping her real father from her. Why was it such a big secret? She didn't know, but she was certainly going to find out why. She followed her mom into the dining room and saw that everyone was already there, including Narcissa and Lucius.

"How are you feeling dear?" Alexandra asked.

"Much better." She smiled at her mother.

Sitting down on the other side of her father, Tori began spooning food on her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore, but she put enough food on her plate to make the others think she was.

"Rupert, you visit the Ministry often, have you heard anything about these recent disappearances?" Tim asked.

"It's been all quite hush-hush. Harry Potter says that there is really nothing to be worried about. That they are doing everything in their power

"Miss Tori?" Emmy appeared in the doorway. "There's a Mrs. Weasley here. She's asking to speak to you."

"Which Mrs. Weasley?" Justine quipped up.

"A Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

Tori tilted her head to the side. Why was Hermione coming to see her. "I'll be right back." Tori stood up and followed Emmy towards the foyer. Coming around the corner, Tori saw Hermione standing in the middle of the entrance with a basket in her hands.

"Hello Mrs. Wealsey." Tori greeted.

"Oh hello, and it's just Hermione." She gave Tori a warm smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to bring you this." Hermione thrust the basket in Toris direction. "Ron and Harry told me about what happened. They were very worried about you, unfortunately they're working overtime at the moment and asked if I could drop this off to you."

"How kind of them. I'll have to thank them when I see them tomorrow at the Ministry." Tori said taking the basket from Hermione's hands.

"You're going back to work so suddenly? The way Ron told it, you were severely injured."

"I'm a tough girl." Tori smiled causing both women to giggle.

"Well I wish all the best of luck. I heard the department is falling apart without you."

"Sound about right."

"Well good night then Victoria."

"Good night Hermione." Giving Hermione a small wave, Tori closed the door behind her and walked back towards the dining room.

"What's that?" Frances asked.

"It's a gift basket from Harry and Ron. According to Hermione, they were worried about me." Placing the gift on the coffee table, Tori began to unwrap it.

"Oh, pumpkin pasties. They must have gotten tips from Charlie on what my favorites were."

A funny looking box was laying at the bottom of the basket. "What's this?" Tori grabbed the box and pulled at the string wrapped around it. Then suddenly, the lid flew off and a dark powder from inside the box flew out and spun around the room.

"What in the world?" Tim stood up instantly and ran over to his wife and daughter.

"I don't know." Tori muttered before she fell to the floor. Her body felt tired and soon her eyes began to droop. The last thing Tori saw was Alexandra moving towards her, but before she reached her, she fell as well. Then one by one, everyone start falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were standing the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone else was sitting in the dining room enjoying their weekly Sunday Night Family dinner.<p>

"She took the basket?" Harry asked.

"For the thousandth time, yes." Hermione hissed.

"We have to make sure we do this right, or else Master won't be pleased." Ginny added.

"Yes, we know. After what happened with Rodolphus and Astoria, I can't begin to think what he'd do to us."

"And you're sure that the information you were given is correct?" Ginny glared down Hermione.

"Yes. He said that the other Weasley came to him and gave him a long lecture. That he needs to stay with Tori and he told him that Bill Weasley is her real father. Everything is setting up perfectly." Hermione stared at her three companions. How she wished she could shed this skin and be back in her own. It had been a hard couple days for all of them. Pretending to be people that they aren't, having to deal with their "families". Hermione most of all. At least her companions were technically married to each other, while she was forced to spend time with that insufferable idiot that the real Hermione decided to marry.

Speaking of the little devil, "Hermione?"

"Yes dear?"

"Rose doesn't look to well. Maybe we should take her home." Cringing inwardly, Hermione glared at her companions as they tried to hold back their giggles.

"Alright. I'll see you two later." She practically commanded.

"Of course." Ginny and Hermione embraced in a fake hug, but to outside eyes, it looked entirely genuine.

"See you at work tomorrow Harry." Ron waved bye to his "best friend" and picked up Hugo while Hermione grabbed Rose from Molly.

"Bye Mum." Ron kissed Molly's cheek while Hermione kissed the other.

"Good night you two, be safe."

Once Hermione and Ron had left, Harry and Ginny stayed in the kitchen. "Do you really think He'll pull it off?" Ginny asked.

"I hope he does, if not, we are done for." Harry whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Holy sweet balls on rice. This is the LONGEST chapter I've written. 13 pages of this bad boy. Go me (: Anyway, so it's been so freaking long since I last updated, but as I mentioned before I had to sit and reevaluate how this story was going to go. Anyway, hope y'all like the chapter. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed.

* * *

><p>The Auror office at the Ministry of Magic was in a tizzy. A mob of witches and wizards were shouting and screaming, Aurors were running back forth between offices and other departments. They didn't know how it happened, or who was involved, but panic rose in the Wizarding World.<p>

A mass breakout occurred at both Azkaban and Nurmengard, if that is what one would call it. Thousands of dark witches and wizards suddenly had suddenly vanished from their cells. Leaving no evidence of why or how such a feat could be accomplished.

Reporters were trying to break down the doors of the department to try and get any information that they could. Ministry officials and chief members of the guard staff were crammed inside the conference room. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt sat trying to understand how all of this could happen. Since the end of the Second War, he and the surviving members of the Order made sure that there could have been no possible way of anyone ever escaping. Even now, after Rudolphus Lestrange's escape, the wizarding community had a heightened sense of fear. Even as he looked upon his fellow witches and wizards, he could see the fear written on their faces. Fear for their families, their friends, and themselves. It had been eight years since the end of Voldemort and his followers. It had taken the Ministry three years to track and capture all who were aligned with the Dark Lord and his agenda. The world that they knew was slowly coming back to the normal and everyone was happy. Now it seems, to Kingsley fear that it was happening all over again.

"Could we have everyone quiet down?" Harry Potter stood among his colleagues; a grim look shadowed his face. "We all know what happened, what we don't know his why." Pausing, Harry grabbed a file off the table. "After Lestrange escaped, we did a thorough search of how he may have done it. We came to the conclusion that it was an inside job. Angus Belby. He was the man that helped a killer loose."

"Belby? You can't be serious Potter. He's been head of security at Azkaban for over a decade!" Rhett Jamison, a member of the Ministers court exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes" Harry paused, "Belby has also disappeared. We have no idea of where he is. We are confident though that he had his hand in this."

"Suppose Belby is a part of this, what are we going to do Harry?" Kingsley stared at his younger friend.

"We'll set up teams. Each team will take parts of the Wizarding areas, as well as Muggle London. Ten Aurors in each team, and I want around the clock surveillance. Our Aurors who have experience with working in Muggle London will lead the teams in those areas, giving their team members knowledge of what and what not to do. As soon as we have everything arranged, you all will set out." With that final word, Harry turned and walked out of the conference room.

Ron stared at his best friends back, wondering what was bothering him. He understood that he had been under stress these past couple weeks and that with everything happening now, but he had never seen Harry look so…so…unlike himself. Normally he could consult with others before making any decisions, and now he was throwing out commands like some army general he had seen from the Muggle movies that Hermione liked to watch. As Ron looked around the room, he caught the eyes of several of his co-workers, as well as the Minister. They all shared the same look. There was something definitely wrong with their friend, and Ronald Billius Weasley was going to find out exactly what that was.

* * *

><p>Across England, in the house that belonged to the Willington's, Tori began to wake up. The sunlight peaked through the curtains in her bedroom window. A soft breeze blew in from the cracked window, and the smell of fall creeped into her senses. Throwing one of her spare pillows over her eyes to block out the sunlight, Tori rolled over onto her back and stared at the blackness the pillow offered. Once she was slightly more awake, she pulled the pillow off and sat up in bed. Her red hair fell over her shoulders and tickled the insides of her elbows. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pushed away the covers and got out of bed; shivering slightly as the cold air hit her almost naked body. Once her sheets and comforter were back in place and her bed looked neat, Tori walked into her bathroom. Grabbing a hair clip from her counter, she threw her hair up into a very messy bun and turned her shower on. Once the water was at the exact temperature, she peeled over her nightgown and under clothes, and stepped into the warmth of her shower.<p>

She let out an audible groan as the water loosened her tight muscles and washed away her morning funk. Reaching for her razor and cream, Tori set to work making her legs as smooth as possible. It would have been easier to just use her wand, but she had no real need to get out. Unaware of her surroundings, a soft clank could be heard from her room. Stopping for a minute, she kept listening, after hearing nothing more she just assumed it was the sounds of outside coming in. Once she was satisfied her work, she set to work on other parts of her body that she had been neglecting. Soon after, she was rubbing soap into her skin. The refreshing scent of oranges and roses filled the room and Tori fell into bliss. Rinsing off her body, she turned the sprayer off and pushed aside the curtain. Grabbing her towel from the rack, she wrapped it around her body. Walking to her sink, she pulled out her lotion and her toothbrush and toothpaste. Once her morning duties were finished, she walked back into her room and into her closet, pulling out a simple pale yellow dress for the day, along with a pair of kitten heels to match. Drying her body off, Tori put on her under clothes plus a pair of opaque stockings, throwing her dress over her head; Tori shimmied it down her body and stepped into her heels. As she walked out of her room she pulled her hair from his mess and continued her way down the stairs.

The usual smell of breakfast was replaced by something else, something unusual. Rather than the sounds of her family talking, there was utter silence. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Tori felt something wet along the banister. Pulling her hand away, she saw red. Confused and slightly scared she reached for her wand, only to realize that it wasn't on her person. Her fear and curiosity fought a battle, in the end her curiosity won and she made her way to the dining room where her family would be. As Tori rounded the corner into the dining room, her family wasn't here, but someone was.

"Who are you?"

The person remained staring out the window. Its hands behind its back held together. "Life is funny sometimes. You try and you try to figure out what to do, and then everything falls into place right before your eyes." The voice of a man echoed throughout the room.

"What?" Tori muttered under her breath.

"When you didn't show up for work this morning, I became quite concerned, as did everyone else in the department. I, personally, volunteered to come see if you were okay. Do you know what I found when I got here?" He didn't see Tori trembling or she her shake her head, but he continued anyway. "Nothing. There was no one here. How is it that you manage to push everyone in your life away Victoria?"

"What did you do?" Tori hissed through her teeth.

"Me? I did nothing my dear. You on the other hand did. Everyone you love is gone, your mother and father, your newly reunited mother, Draco. They are all gone. Even Charlie said that he couldn't stand to be around you."

"No. You're wrong. My family loves me! They would never abandon me!" Tori cried.

"Really? You're mother and father? They never really loved you. You were just a replacement for the child they lost."

"Stop it."

He moved closer to Tori. "Your birth mother, she never wanted you. She pitied you for wanting to find her. Her parents don't love you either. You're just the mistake that their daughter made."

"Stop it."

He stood in front of Tori. He placed his hand under her chin and forced her head up. "Draco. He doesn't love you, he never loved you. You were just a quick shag one night, and after you clung onto him like a parasite. Why do you think he left you for Astoria? Now her, he loves. Their child, he loves." He pulled a strand of her hair from her shoulders and ran his fingers through it. "He'll never really love you. None of them and you will be alone forever."

"Shut up!" Tori raised her fist and landed it against the persons face. However, her fist went right through his body.

"My dear, you can't hurt me. After all, I am you." The tall man quickly morphed into Tori. Down to the same dress she was wearing.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori hissed at the imposter.

"I'm not doing anything." She laughed. "This is all inside your head dearie. You are the one doing this to yourself."

Suddenly the world began to morph and blend together. Until all that was left was Tori, standing alone in the darkness. Falling to the floor, Tori held her body as it racked with sobs.

* * *

><p>Draco and the other stared off in the general direction of where the voice had come from. "What do you mean, this is all because of Tori?" He demanded.<p>

"Like I'm going to tell you." She laughed.

Before Draco could scream at whomever this woman was, a man came storming in the room. "You lot are being moved. Now…" With a wave of his wand, the others felt themselves unable to move, again. More men entered the room and threw bags over their heads and unchained their wrists from the walls.

Draco breathed in the disgusting smell of whatever was festering inside the rag he had over his head. His mind wandered everywhere. What could any of this possibly have to do with Tori? Why were he, Potter, Granger, and the Weasley involved? What was going on?

He mentally winced in pain as he felt his body collide with what felt like stairs. With ever bump up, his mind protested. Finally the floor became flat again, and cold.

Once again, as before, his body was thrown down. Draco heard several more thuds and the door close behind them. It wasn't long after their captures had left that Draco felt his body unclenching from the spell it was under. Rather painfully, Draco pulled the mask from his head and looked around the room. There were no cells, and a small candle was lit on a rickety table. Thankful he wasn't in the darkness anymore, Draco pulled his body up and was soon sitting. "Potter." He called out, hoping that he wasn't the only one that the spell had worn off of.

"Malfoy." Harry drawled out as he pulled his own bag off his head. He was simply thankful for not being chained to a wall anymore. The light also let him see his companions. Most importantly, his wife. "Ginny?" He called out as he moved over to the woman with tan pants and a green shirt. Harry pulled the bag over their head and red hair spilled out. "Ginny, honey."

"Harry?" Ginny soon felt her body free and moved towards her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Harry pulled her in with as much force. Draco hung his head, feeling unwelcomed in on their private moment. He pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the others. He started off with the bigger person, know that was Charlie. He bent at the knees and lightly nudge Charlie who rolled over as he pulled his bag off. "'Ello mate." He smirked at. Knowing that he was fine, Draco stood up and walked over to whom he was assuming was Hermione. Doing the same as he did with Charlie, he was surprised when the person was not Hermione Weasley.

"Astoria?" Draco said.

"Hi." Astoria groaned. She got up onto her knees and looked around. Finally she saw what she was looking for and crawled over to it. Pulling the small body close to her, she pulled the bag from its head. Blond mop of hair was sticking up and a small boy looked like he was sleeping. Astoria clung to his body and began stroking his hair. "Sweetie, it's time to wake up." The small boy fidgeted for a few moments before cracking his tired eyes open. "Momma?" He whispered.

Astoria just smiled down at the little boy as she held him tighter. Almost as if she hadn't seen him in days. The little boy grabbed his mothers sleeve and rested his head on her shoulder. "Momma, I want Daddy." Astoria shot a look at Draco, who was sitting back on his haunches, staring at the two in front of him. He finally gave him and made his way over to his son. "Hey little man." Draco uttered to his son. Scorpius raised his head from his mothers shoulder and his bright blue eyes widened at the sight of his father. "Daddy!" He cried as he threw his arms towards Draco.

Draco caught his son before he could fall to the stone floor. "I missed you Daddy." Scorpius muffled into Draco's neck.

"I missed you too." Draco place his hand on the back of Scorpius' head and held him close.

Across the room, Harry and the others were watching the tender exchange. "Who is that?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"I don't know." She whispered right back. Ginny looked over at her husband, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Charlie pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the small window that he caught out of the corner of his eye. "You lot might want to come look at this." He called out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to him and saw the window. "Can you see anything out there?" Harry asked.

"No, it's dark out. I can make out a few trees but not much more than that."

As Charlie tired to look further out the window, they heard a door slam open. Everyone turned their heads to the sound. They saw their captures with more people with bags over their heads, a lot more.

"I brought you more friends!" He cause gleefully. "Draco, you might have more in common with them than the others. Ta-Ta!" He shouted as he walked out of the room. The new people were shoved to the floor as His cronies followed him out.

As they stood up, they pulled the bags off their heads and breathed in the semi fresh air.

"Mother! Father!" Draco shouted. He gave Scorpius back to Astoria as he made his way to his parents.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered breathlessly has he hugged her son. Lucius simply patted his son on the arm.

"What are you doing here?" Draco questioned.

"I'm not sure, one moment we were having dinner, the next we woke up here."

"Who is that git?" Justine asked as she brushed the dirt of her jeans.

"That's what we'd like to know." Harry stated as he turned to Astoria."You said that this was all happening because of Victoria. Why?"

Everyone turned their heads to Astoria at the mention of Tori's name. "What does my daughter have to do with any of this?" Alexandra questioned.

Astoria put Scorpius on the floor, instantly the little boy clung to his mother's leg. Both Narcissa and Lucius shared a look together as they stared at the little blonde boy. Both silently agreeing that he looked just like Draco did was he was around that age. "I don't know much. I just know that she's the main point in His plan."

"What's he planning?" Harry continued to question.

"I don't know! Look Potter, all I know is that a few months ago my son was taken from me and the only way for me to get him back was to get her to leave Draco. That was the plan. However, because HE didn't do his research it didn't work."

"The blood spell." Lucius commented.

"Exactly." Astoria huffed at Lucius. "He didn't know about the spell, and it put a hinge in his plan."

"The attack on Tori, was that his doing?" Timothy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, if Tori were in the hospital and I was by some other woman's side, it would have destroyed her." Draco clenched his fists at his side. Everything that was happening in his life was His fault. Losing Tori was His fault

"Well, this person must not know our Tori all that well. Despite whatever enchantment you had him under, Tori forgave him completely." Charlie chuckled as he looked between both Astoria and Draco. "However, because I'm an idiot, I'm afraid more people are in danger."

"Charlie? What are you talking about?" Ginny stared at her older brother in confusion.

Charlie sighed and looked down at the floor. "After Tori found out about what happened, and she, she was just sitting out on the porch. I think she was waiting for Draco to come back and tell her it was all a joke." Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the floor, giving Draco a quick look. "So I tried to cheer her up. Hot chocolate is always the trick. So I had Mum make her famous batch and I took it over to her. I sat with her and she told that she forgave Draco, but I knew something that she didn't know yet. Something that I knew would for sure make Draco walk out of her life forever."

"I would never." Draco hissed at his fiancé's friend.

"If you knew who her birth father is you would." Charlie looked over at Justine. Her face completely white, and her eyes begged Charlie not to say anything.

"Charlie, don't." She begged.

"I have to Justine, because of my big mouth I might have tangled him in this mess."

"What did you do?" It was Justine's turn to hiss at Charlie.

"I went to talk to Draco, well who I thought was Draco. I told him everything. I begged him to not leave Tori, that just because of who her father is, who her family is, that didn't mean she was one of them. Even if on several occasions she's a proper Weasley." Realizing his mistake, Charlie's eyes grew wide and he clenched his mouth shut.

"What?" Everyone who wasn't privy to that knowledge shouted out. Draco louder than others.

"Oops." Charlie said with a grimace on his face.

"Are you telling me that she's a Weasley?" Astoria asked, laughing out loud.

"Hey!" Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione all glared at Astoria.

"No offense to any of you, but Draco Malfoy in love with a Weasley! It's so hysterical it's almost cliché."

"I do believe we are getting off topic here." Lucius drawled out, staring down all the younger witches and wizards.

"You shouldn't laugh at people Mommy, it's rude." Scorpius told his mother, with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it's rude." Charlie grinned out. Starting to like the spawn of his friend's fiancé. Looking over at Draco, Charlie could see that he was in complete confusion and utter surprise.

Before any of them could get another word in, the door swung wide open again, for the third time that day.

"Get in there!" Someone shouted. Two bodies came crashing down the steps behind the door and fell into a heap on the floor. Once they were out of the doorway, the door slammed shut on its own.

A small body stood up and ran up to the door. "Get back here! What did you do to them?!" The voice cried out.

"Teddy?" Draco and Harry squinted at the small boy beating the door.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa shouted as she ran to her sister.

"Harry? Draco?!" Teddy turned around and launched himself to his older cousin. "What are you doing down here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?" Harry asked walking over to his Godson.

"We came to see Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius cause Gran hadn't heard from them."

"I was worried. People have gone missing and someone let everyone out of Azkaban and Nurmengard. I just had to make sure you were okay." Andromeda hugged her younger sister.

"I'm fine Andy, for the most part."

"Wait, if you came do see the Malfoy's that means we must be at Malfoy Manor. Right?" Ginny asked looking at everyone.

"I thought his place looked familiar." Lucius commented as he looked around the room. "We're in the one of the upper dungeons."

"You have more than one?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Draco? What's happening?" Teddy asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out." He put Teddy on the floor and walked over to the window. "You say we're at Malfoy Manor? Father, is there any way out of the dungeons?"

"Why would I put an escape hatch in my own dungeon?"

"Not like you would ever be put in it, right?" Justine snorted. Who was elbowed by her father.

"Potter, come here."

Harry walked over to Draco leaving Teddy with his wife. "What is it?"

"I think there may be a way out of here."

"How?"

"Through that window."

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. None of us can fit through there!" Harry argued.

"We can't, but he can." Draco said pointing over to where Teddy sat with Hermione and Ginny.

"No, out of the question!" Harry shouted. "We are not letting an eight year old out there! Who know how many He has out there."

"You have a better idea? Potter, he has some imposter with your children. You heard my Aunt, Death Eaters are out there. Someone is disguised as you, probably keeping the whole thing quiet. It's part of his plan, it has to be."

"He's right Harry." Hermione voiced as she walked up to her best friend. "With you down here, we don't know how things are being handled."

"She's got a point son." Timothy said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and thought. "Isn't my choice?" Teddy said. Everyone turned to look at the child. "If I want to do it, I can do it." He fiddled with his shirt for a moment. "You always told me Harry that my mom and dad died fighting for something they believed in. That they died saving people. Am I a Lupin or am I a Lupin?" Teddy grinned out.

"Teddy…" Andromeda cried. As she stared at her grandson, she couldn't help but see her daughter and her son in law.

"I'll be okay Gran." He walked over to his grandmother and threw his arms around her. "I can do this." He whispered in her ear as she clung to the only thing she had left of her family. Her husband was gone, her daughter was gone, and now her grandson was going to face something that he was too young to face.

"You be safe out there." She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"Alright, let's do this." Draco, Harry, Teddy, Tim, Rupert, and Lucius all huddled together to make a plan on how to get Teddy out of the dungeons, off the grounds, and to find help.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and all Ron wanted to do was get home, sit in his chair and see his family. He had been with the central Muggle London team. Searching for any escaped Death Eaters and criminals. The Death Eaters were top priority for the Ministry. However, there hasn't been a trace of any of them anywhere. They stopped at Diagon Alley first, keeping their eyes opened for any suspicious activity, Ron and two others had been the ones who went into Knockturn Alley. The obvious choice for a Death Eater to go, most likely the last, but in Ron's experience, most Death Eaters weren't that bright. Unfortunately, they came up with nothing. As Ron Apparated on the grounds in front of his house, he could see that everything was normal. Sighing with relief, he made the walk up the drive. Once inside the door, the smell of burnt dinner hit his senses and he could feel his stomach rumbling. It had been so busy a day that he hadn't had anything to eat all day, although it was odd for Hermione to burn anything.<p>

"Daddy!" a crying two year old came running, very clumsily, towards Ron. Hitting his legs, Ron steadied himself against the attack.

"Rosie! What's the matter?" Ron asked. Picking up his daughter, he wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

"Mommy gone!" She cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"What?" Becoming concerned, Ron quickly walked into the kitchen where Rose had just come running from. As he got closer he could hear Hugo crying. The loudest Ron had ever heard him cry. As he walked into the kitchen he was Hermione holding a screaming baby at arms length, a frustrated look on her face.

"What's going on?" Putting Rose into her chair, Ron walked over to his wife and grabbed his son from her. Almost instantly, Hugo's cries quieted down and all that came from his mouth were a few whimpers.

"Finally!" Hermione shouted. "He's been like that all day! Ever since I picked him up from your mothers, he's cried nonstop, and there is nothing wrong with him." She said angrily as she turned back to the stove to turn the burners off. She picked up the pan and walked over to the trash and dumped it in with more force than necessary.

"There, there. It's okay Hugo." Putting his son on his chest, Ron rocked him and rubbed his back.

"Daddy…" Rose tugged on her father's pant leg. "That not Mommy. She's mean." She pouted.

"Rose Ashley Weasley!" Ron scolded, "You apologize to your mother right now."

"NO! THAT NOT MOMMY!" The little girl screamed at her father. The loud noise cause Hugo to start crying again, and soon his screams were filling the room once again. Ron looked over at his wife for help, and all he saw was a vacant expression.

"Shh Hugo." Ron began rocking his son again, and soon he began to quiet down. "Come on Rose, why don't you go into the living with Hugo and play?" Ron took his daughters hand and led her to the living room. Putting Hugo in his rocker, Ron pulled out a few toys for Rose to play with. Once he was sure that she was occupied, he made his way back to the kitchen. Taking off his jacket, Ron threw it on top of the table and stared at his wife.

"What?" She snapped.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, his hand ready to reach for his wand.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione glared at him.

"My wife would be nagging at me for leaving my coat on the table." Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the woman who was pretending to be his wife. "Now, who are you?"

Hermione threw the towel she had in hand onto the counter and just grinned. "You're not as thick as you seem Weasley." Ron clenched his wand tighter. "Didn't think you would catch on so quick."

The woman grabbed her wand from where is was resting on the counter and pointed it at Ron. Before she could cast her spell, Ron was waving his wand, and all the cabinet burst open and dishes came flying out. With the commotion slightly catching her off guard, the woman dropped to her knees and covered her head. With that, Ron ran from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Daddy?" Rose asked scared. Tears building up in her eyes.

"Come on Rosie, I need you to hang on tight sweetie." Ron squatted to the floor and Rose did exactly as she was told. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and clung to his shirt. Ron grabbed Hugo from his rocker and carefully placed him between Rose and himself. As he made a dash for the front door, a flash of red hit it. Ron quickly turned to see the woman standing behind the couch. Ron shot a quick spell at the woman and ran out the door. He clung tight to his children as he ran past the barrier. All the while, shots of red and white sped at him. Once Ron felt the familiar tingle of passing the barrier, he thought of one place he knew that he'd be safe, and soon a familiar beach house was in his sights. Running across the wet sand, he held Hugo tighter to him to block him from the cold and kept and arm under Rose to keep her from falling. Once they reached the front of the house he began shouting for his brother.

"Bill! Bill!" As he reached the front door, Bill came running out.

"Ron!" Bill quickly ran to his brother. "What's wrong? Where's Hermione?"

"I'll tell you inside."

Bill led his youngest brother into his house. Fleur was standing at the bottom of the steps looking confused. Once she saw it was only Ron with the children she became increasingly concerned. She quickly took Hugo from Ron because Rose refused to let go of her father. Wrapping Hugo in a blanket, Fleur sat on the couch and began rocking the baby to sleep. Knowing that would be one less thing for her brother in law to be worried about.

Ron walked into the living room and sat down. Pulling Rose closer to him, he whispered his apologies to her. Tears started to block his vision as he held his daughter tighter.

"I'll put heem in our room." Fleur whispered as she walked up the stairs to put the sleeping baby on their bed. Bill sat next to his brother, and wasn't sure what to do. Where was Hermione? Why was Ron crying? What in the hell was going on?

"Rosie, can you go play with Vicky and others? I need to talk to your Uncle." He asked as he pulled his daughter from him and brushed over her hair.

"Okay." The toddler muttered. Fleur had just come back from putting Hugo to sleep, that she picked up Rose and took her upstairs.

"What happened?" Before Bill could get an answer from his brother, Ron began crying. Unsure of what was really going on, Bill put his arms around his brother and pulled him into a hug. Ron clung to Bill much like he did when he was younger and scared of something underneath his bed.

"She's gone…" Ron cried to his brother.

"Hermione? What happened?" Bill held Ron at arms length and stared at him.

"It wasn't her. It was someone pretending to be her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermi….Hermione is gone. I don't know what happened, but someone was in my house, with my children, pretending to be my wife." That started a whole new set of tears to flow from Ron's eyes.

"Alright, I'll get Harry over here and we can figure this out."

"No!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's arm. "Harry's not himself, for all we know, someone could be pretending to be him too."

"Okay. I'm going to get us a drink and we'll figure this out." Bill stood up and rubbed his brother's shoulder. He walked to his kitchen cabinet where he kept most of his liquor. Grabbing to tumblers and bottle of Brandy, he walked back to the living room with his brother.

Pouring hefty amounts into both glasses, Bill handed Ron his, and sat down. "Now, start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand the plan Teddy?" Draco stared at his cousin.<p>

"Yes." He answered.

"Alright, all you have to do it make it to the storage closet where we keep the training brooms. Once you have it, you fly Teddy. You hop off that ground and you go. Do you hear me?" Draco asked as he held Teddy's arms.

"Okay Draco." Draco squeezed Teddy's arms and walked over to Harry and Charlie. "Almost got the window open?"

"It would be easier to just break the glass." Charlie huffed.

"A lot noisier too." Harry said as he grunted. Prying open the window was harder than it had seemed. The window open from the outside, and years of soil and rock had built over it. Giving Harry and Charlie only so much space to work with. They had been able to make a hole in the top frame of the window and were currently trying to push the window completely out.

"Draco." As he heard his name, Draco turned around to see Astoria beckoning him over.

"What is it?"

"I want that boy to take Scorpius with him."

"What? Astoria, Teddy can barely learned how to fly. He can barely manage himself, let alone having someone tag along."

"Do you really want to leave your son down here? After they find out that boy escaped and you're looking for help, they are going to torture us. You really want him to see that. Do you want them to possibly torture him?"

Draco looked down; he knew that Astoria spoke the truth. Once they realized what they were doing, torture was definite possibility. Giving in, he knew what he had to do. "Father, I need you scarf."

"For what?" Lucius asked.

"I need to make a sling for Teddy to wear."

"Why does he need a sling?" His aunt asked.

"Because he's taking Scorpius with him." Draco said as he walked over to his father and grabbed the scarf from him. He walked over to Teddy and began to wrap and tie the scarf into a makeshift sling.

"Malfoy…." Harry stopped what he was doing and glared at Draco.

"I'm not going to let my son die down here Potter." Draco said fiercely.

"But…" Harry began; slightly stunned that the blonde babe was Draco's son.

"I can carry him Harry. Between you and Draco teaching me how to fly, I can do it. The sling is for me to carry him in, right Draco?" Teddy looked up at his cousin.

"That's right." Once Draco was done, he walked over to his son and picked him up. He motioned for Teddy to come to him and he placed Scorpius inside the sling to make sure it would hold his weight. Satisfied that it would, Draco put his son back in the arms of his mother.

"Got it." Charlie grunted. The window was pushed far enough from the frame for Teddy and Scorpius to squeeze out of.

"Alright, Teddy you're going first, check to see if there is anyone there. Stay close to the ground, lay down if you have to. Once you're sure there is no one out there, we'll send Scorpius out. You'll take him to the storage closet, put him in the sling, and you'll fly off. You remember where to go?" Harry asked as he prepped Teddy for this.

"Yup." Teddy nodded in complete understanding.

"Okay. Get ready."

Andromeda walked over to her grandson and hugged him close. "You be safe. Take care of the little one."

"I will Gran." Teddy said as he hugged his grandmother back.

Draco walked over to Astoria, she was holding their son close to him and kissing his forehead. "He'll be okay Astoria. Teddy is a smart boy and I know he'll take care of him." With tear filled eyes, Astoria gave her son to Draco. He stared his two year old son. Draco knew that he could trust Teddy with his son, but it was the letting him go part that was starting to worry him. He was always certain that whether Scorpius was with Draco or Astoria, he'd be safe. Now he was letting an eight year old, fly off with him, unknowing if they were going to be safe. Holding him close, Draco stroked his son's hair and kissed is forehead.

Across the room, Narcissa and Lucius stared at their son with complete surprise. They were seeing a new side of Draco. They only knew him as their son. Once he grew up, they knew things would be different, and they were. Then he got engaged. They were watching their son grow up, but right now at this moment, they saw their son becoming a man, putting his family before himself. To Lucius, it was something that he wished he could have given to his son when he was younger. He knew that he wasn't the best father, he did try though. Seeing his son like this, it made his cold heart warm. It was the moment, that he knew his son was nothing like him, and for the first time in a long time, Lucius was glad that Draco was nothing like him. Before he knew what was coming over him, Lucius walked over to his son.

"Here." Handing Draco his cane, Lucius held his arms out.

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"If you're going to send my grandchild out there, I might as well meet him first."

Surprised, Draco handed his son over to his father. Lucius held the small boy in his arms. Staring down at him, a small smile etched over his face. "He looks like you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lucius looked at his son. "You know, I never really held you as a baby." A sad smile replaced Lucius' happy one.

"Father, you don't have to.."

"Yes I do. I wasn't a good father to you Draco, I know that. I forced you into things that you never wanted. I forced you into being someone you weren't, and I'm.." Lucius swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. "I'm so very sorry for that."

Draco just stared at his father. This was a complete shock for him. For his father to publicly apologize to him was a very first, and for it to be such an honest apology is threw Draco. He put a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed. "It's alright Father, but let's say the dramatics for when we get out of here?" Draco teased his father, and Lucius just laughed at his son.

"Agreed." Handing Scorpius back to Draco, he grabbed his cane and walked back to his wife and friends.

"Aww, Lucy, I didn't know you had a soft spot." Rupert and Tim teased.

"Quiet." Lucius glared at his friends as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You ready kid?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah." Teddy said gleefully.

"Let's go." With that, Teddy walked over to the window with Harry and Charlie.

Charlie pushed the window open as Harry lifted Teddy up. Once he has squeezed through the window, Teddy quickly ducked down behind a rose bush and looked around for anyone standing guard. After he didn't see anyone, he gave the window a quick knock and soon Draco was pushing a now awake Scorpius out. He gave a quick cry in protest, but Teddy quickly hushed him. Grabbing his hand they both ran to the storage closet behind the house. Stopping at the edge of the house, Teddy looked around the wall, seeing no one, he made a straight line for the closet. Letting go of Scorpius' hand, he opened the closet and pulled the broom out. "Alright come here." With major difficulty, Teddy put Scorpius in the sling that Draco had made. Once he was in the sling, Teddy mounted the broom, before he could take off though, a bright red light came swarming past him.

"What are you doing?" Someone shouted, but Teddy wasted no time figuring out who it was. He pushed off the ground and into the air. As he began flying, spells and curses were flying all around him. He could feel Scorpius pinching him in fear. Slightly wincing Teddy ignored the pain, and continued on. Suddenly a bright blue light flew in front of the broom and Teddy made a quick jerk. Soon, he heard a loud scream. Looking down he could see Scorpius falling.

"NO!" Teddy shouted as he forced the broom down. Leaning almost completely flat against the broom, Teddy willed it to go faster. Soon he was in arms reach of Scorpius. Holding out his hand, he caught the little fingers and hauled them back on the broom. "HANG ON!" Teddy shouted and he squeezed Scorpius between him and the broom. He bobbed and weaved in between trees to avoid the spells, and soon he was far enough away from Malfoy Manor that the spells and curses quite flying at him, but that didn't stop Teddy's pace. He had to get help, he had to save everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, all that goes to the lovely J.K Rowling. Anything that you do not recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

I'm am 99% sure that all of you hate me right now. It's been foreveeerrr since I last updated and this is just one of those difficult chapters that were a pain in the ass to write, hence why it's so short. I do promise though that I will try to be on top of my game and get you more of this story. Again, so super stinking sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't hate me.

* * *

><p>The sun was barely rising over the horizon and the crisp September morning air was biting through Teddy's clothes, the speed from which he was traveling did not lessen either. The waves crashing against the shore created a lulling effect on both Teddy and his small companion, who had fallen asleep the moment they reached the beaches bank. He knew that his destination was close, and Teddy wanted nothing more than to be there already. He willed the broom to go faster as he saw the house come in view. As he neared the house, he began to lower the broom, very unsteadily, since either Draco or Harry had been the one to lower the broom and not Teddy himself. Unfortunately for Teddy and Scorpius, he sent them crashing into the sand.<p>

"Oww." Teddy groaned when he resurfaced from the sand. He perked up, when he heard the cries of the child. Hastily, Teddy stumbled over to Scorpius, who had managed to fall on a rock. "Cripes, Draco is going to kill me." He muttered to himself. "Let me see." Teddy reached out for Scorpius' leg, which he held close to his body as he began to wail even louder. Pulling his leg tight against his chest, Teddy so see a small gash and blood flowing. "I'm dead." He grumbled as he pulled his uncles' scarf from his body and tried to wrap it around the younger persons leg.

"Are you alright?" A soft girly voice came from behind Teddy. "I saw you crash." She said as she got closer. He turned around to come face with Vicky, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter.

"Vicky!" Teddy shouted with complete happiness.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" She questioned as she looked in between Teddy and Scorpius. "Who's this?"

"No time for that! I need to talk to your dad. Help me carry him." Both the children put one of Scorpius' arms around their shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on the younger child's leg.

Inside the house, Bill was sitting with his wife and brother at the table. Fleur was busy feeding Hugo, who had woken up rather unhappy and wanting his mother. Ron had tried his best to calm his son, but nothing seemed to help. He wanted his mother as much as Ron wanted his wife back.

Quick and loud steps came running down stairs, Bill looked up to see his two other children.

"What are you doing up? It's still early."

"Dad, Vicky is with Teddy and some other kid!" Dom shouted as he ran out of the house, with his sister Louis following quickly behind.

"Teddy?" Ron asked confused."Why's he here?"

Both males got up from their seats and followed the children outside. True to their words, his daughter and Teddy were practically dragging a little boy through the sand to the house. Quickly they both ran over to them.

"Daddy!" Vicky shouted as she saw her father running towards them.

"Vicky, what's going on?" Bill asked as he reached them. Ron right behind him.

"I was out here looking for seashells and I saw Teddy crash, I mean I didn't know it was him, but he was flying a broom and flew straight into the sand." Vicky laughed as she told her father what happened.

"It's not funny Vicky." Teddy scolded. "You have to come now! They need our help!" He shouted at the adults.

"Who needs our help?" Ron asked, as Bill picked up the obvious injured child and they walked back to the house.

"Someone has everyone trapped in a dungeon!" That stopped Bill and Ron's movement.

"What? Who has who trapped?"

"I'm not sure who it is, but he's a bad man. He has my Gran, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione locked up in a dungeon! Other people were there, but I'm not sure who they were. Harry and Draco told me to come here and that you needed to call…oh what is his name." Teddy looked confused and unsure.

"Now's not the time to be forgetful Teddy." Ron looked at his friends Godson.

"I know the name." Teddy said sourly. "Tingsby Tacklebort. No… Bingsley Shackleshort.."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Bill asked.

"That's the name! Harry said that he's the only person that could be trusted, and that you would be the ones to call him!"

Bill and Ron shot each other grave looks. "Let's get inside." Bill said, as they made their way into the house.

Once inside, Bill called for Fleur, who came bustling in with Rose and Hugo. "Fleur, call everyone from the Order. Something bad has happened."

Knowing that her husband wouldn't ask to summon the Order if it wasn't serious, Fleur quickly sat Hugo down in a bassinet they still had laying around, and made her way to the upstairs fireplace to begin calling everyone.

Bill sat Scorpius on the couch and pulled the scarf from his leg. "Nasty little cut you got there. No worries, we'll get you fixed up." Pulling his wand from his pants, Bill ran it over the boys' leg and soon the blood began to seep back into his leg and the gash mended itself.

Not soon after Fleur had gone upstairs, a series of knocks came to the front door of Bill's house. "Stay here." Bill whispered. With his wand up, He and Ron made their way to the front door.

"Billius Arthur Weasley open this door!" A shrill voice came from behind the door.

"Mum." Bill smirked at this brother.

Opening the door, Molly and Arthur, along with Percy and George came walking in. "What is going on! I get a call from Fleur that Teddy was here, with an injured little boy, and that you said to summon the Order."

"Let's wait for the others to get here." Ron said as he ushered everyone in.

"No need, we're all here." A deep voice came from behind him. Kingsley, with McGonagall and Hagrid in tow were standing on the front porch.

"Let's all get inside, and we'll tell you everything." Ron said as he got everyone inside and preformed a quick protection spell over the house.

Once everyone was in the living room, Fleur had come down stairs and was sitting with the children. "Granny!" Rose shouted as she saw her grandmother. The teary eyed girl ran for her and wrapped her arm around her legs. Crying loudly into her grandmothers skirt. With her maternal instinct kicking in, Molly quickly picked up her granddaughter and held her close, softly brushing her hair, not fully understanding why she was in distress. "My Rosie, what's the matter?"

"Mommy's gone." Rose sobbed into her grandmothers neck. Molly shot a look up at her son's, one that clearly demanded an explanation.

"Take a seat everyone." Bill requested. "Kids, why don't you go upstairs and play." With much protest, Vicky held Hugo as she led her brother and sister upstairs with Scorpius and Rosie bringing up the rear. Teddy remained in his spot. "Teddy, why don't you go with them."

"No. I was there, I can tell you everything. I'm staying." Bill looked to the older witches and wizards in the room for help, but all seemed to agree with the boys request.

After everyone was seated and Fleur brought out either coffee or tea, they all turned towards Bill. "Now Bill, what exactly is this about?" Kingsley asked, as he took a cup of tea from Fleur.

"I'm not even entirely sure." He said frustrated, running a hand over his face he looked over at Teddy. "Teddy."

Looking slightly scared, Teddy stood up. "Well, you see, my Gran and I went to go see my Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. Gran hadn't heard from them, and with everyone disappearing and the Death Eaters escaping, she was worried. So we went over to their house, and when we got there, someone was there. When Gran wanted to know where they were, they hit her." Teddy looked down, clenching his fists together. "Then they threw us in the dungeons. That's where we found my Aunt and Uncle. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie were also there." Everyone looked at one another in shock.

"Teddy are you sure? I just spoke to Ginny last night." Molly said.

"No Mum, that wasn't Ginny." Ron looked down and held his hands together. "Same as it hasn't been Harry and Hermione who we've been seeing the last couple days. Someone is using either PolyJuice or some sort of glamour charm to make them look like them."

"Harry has been acting very strange lately." Kingsley said rubbing his chin.

"Whoever is behind this, made sure to put his own in the Ministry to cover up what they're planning. Harry, Head of the Auror department. Hermione acts a liaison for the Wizenagmont and the Auror department." Ron said.

"But why Ginny?" George asks.

"The wife of an Auror would know the signs if someone were acting as her husband, especially Ginny." Percy concluded.

"Then why not take Ron as well?" Hagrid quipped from his spot on the floor.

"They tossed me in as Harry Potter's Stupid Sidekick." Ron said scornfully. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Did they have anyone else Teddy?" Arthur looked towards the boy.

"They had Draco and I think Tori's parents."

"Tim and Alexandra?" Minvera asked.

"I think so, they also took Scorpius and his mom." Teddy said. "Three other people were there too. I don't know their names, but I heard the name Justine."

This peaked Bill's interest. "Did she have brown hair?"

"Yeah! I think the other people were her parents."

"So they also have a member of the Wizenagmont with them. This is bad." Kingsley quipped, trying to mentally connect the pieces of this puzzle.

"But why all of them? What's the connection?" George asked looking around the room.

"What does it matter? My wife, sister, and best friend are trapped in some dungeon, my niece and nephews are with people pretending to be their parents. We need to get them out!" Ron stood up from his seat and paced the room angrily. "We're wasting time sitting around here, trying to figure out what some lunatic wants. What we need to be doing is getting them out."

"Mr. Weasley, settle down. We can't just barge in there without a plan. Who knows what we're up against." McGonagall quipped to her former student.

"If it were Harry standing here telling you to go in blindly, you would all agree without a thought."

Everyone in the room went quiet. Knowing that the words Ron spoke were true. They would all follow Harry Potter to the gates of Hell, no hesitation

"If it helps, when we were being taken to the dungeon, I heard someone mention about a wedding." Teddy spoke in the silence of the room.

"A wedding?"

"That's it! Today's the big Malfoy/Willington wedding." Ron shouted. "Just the other day, Hermione…or whoever that was, was pushing for us to go."

"Harry and Ginny were rather insistent upon us going as well. You think the two are connected?" Arthur asked.

"It can't be a coincidence that the day before their wedding, both Azkaban and Numengard have mass breakouts." Minerva said looking to Kingsley.

"No it can't." Rubbing his hand over his head, Kingsley thought of a plan. "Only one way to find out."

With that, everyone in the room began setting up a plan for freeing their family and friends and stopping whomever was trying to destroy the peace they all worked so hard to keep.

* * *

><p>The dungeons of Malfoy Manor were no pretty thing. Lucius Malfoy and his fathers before him, knew exactly what they needed when it came to imprisoning and torturing their victims. At this moment Draco was cursing in ancestors for being so thorough. As he hung from his shackles, the cold air hit his bare back and chest, filling his open wounds. Unable to shaking the pounding in his head and the pain radiating throughout his body, he simply tried to think of happier days. Most of those memories included Tori. The day he first met her, he thought it was odd for a girl her age to be sitting outside the Head Mistress' office, almost asleep. To the short time he was her professor. What a knack for potions she had. The night he saw her at the club he had gone to with Blaise, where he coincidentally met his wife. The night that they shared before she suddenly disappeared for a year. He thought about the day she came back into his world and made it come crashing down, in the most literal of senses.<p>

To Draco, Victoria Willington was the picture of perfection, and the best part of all, she loved him for him. Not for his money, status, or power. Strictly for who he was. Despite all of that, he still could not get over the fact that she was a Weasley, a family that he had a deep seeded hatred of for years. When he was younger, he held a blind understanding of the wizarding world, one which his family had bashed into his brain. He was always told that they were blood traitors, that they were scum. As he got older though Draco saw that it was because they had something that Draco didn't growing up. Sure they were poor, but they were far wealthier than Draco could ever be. They had each other, love for each other. They had real and true friends. Not people who surrounded themselves around people of status and power. It had taken Draco years to learn this, and when he did, he realized that he never hated the Weasley family, he was jealous of them.

Softly chuckling to himself, Draco saw the irony in everything right now. A family he was so jealous of, he was about to become part of it. That was, at least, if he survived and Tori ever forgave him.

Down the hall in the dungeons, Harry and the others were resting their bodies, and doing their best to heal their wounds. While none received the punishment that Draco had, some were still severe. For the women, they simply had sore bodies from the Cruciatus curse, though Astoria was given a beating. The men suffered a fate lesser than Draco. They were beaten yes, but nothing life threatening or harmful enough to leave scars. Harry had a broken nose, while Lucius was nursing his shoulder that had been put back into place; he and Rupert were suffering from a few broken ribs; Tim had a broken arm from trying to resist the attack. No one had spoken aloud since They had left. Justine did her best trying to fix what needed mending, while hurting herself. She managed to put Lucius' shoulder back into place from a trick that Augustus had shown her, same with Harry's nose, but the others, she had no way of helping without her wand or potions. As she sat by herself, resting her own body, she wondered where her daughter was. If she was safe, if she had any notion of what was going on. The last time she saw Tori was before she passed out from the gas that was emitted from the box.

While entrapped in her thoughts, the door creaked open once again. All the men began to rise and stood in front of the women, pushing them behind their bodies, acting as shields.

"Alive, wonderful." He walked into the room, his hood still covering his face. He snapped his fingers, and two men came walking into the room. "Today is a very big day and everything must go according to plan. We wouldn't want to upset for Victoria, now would we?"

"Where is she?" Justine hissed at the man.

"Resting. After all, a bride must look her best on her wedding day." He clapped as he said gleefully. Before anyone could say a word, He held his hand up. "Not to worry, she is perfectly safe. Well, as safe as her mind will let her. I believe that she is having some particularly nasty dreams at the moment."

"What have you done to her?" Alexandra almost screamed, moving in front of her husband. Tim grabbed his wife by her arms and kept her from lunging at the man.

"I've done nothing. Just letting her sleep. I'm not at fault if her dreams are horrid." He explained.

"That's it." Charlie said. "I knew that your voice sounded familiar…Mason."

The man simply chuckled. "Honestly Charlie, took you long enough." With one fluid motion, He removed his robes, and Mason Cole stood in front of all of them.

"You." Timothy and Lucius said at the same time.

"Me." Mason stared at Lucius, who had spoken up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to prepare for. Oh before I go, Justine, you'd be so kind as to come with me." Justine simply stared Mason down, standing still in her spot. "Why must everyone be so difficult?" Snapping his fingers, his men walked over to Justine. Rupert launched himself to his daughter. "Don't you dare touch her."

Mason scoffed and waved his wand. With that Rupert went flying into the wall. Before anyone had time to react, one of the henchmen hit Justine on the side of her head. Knocked unconscious, they dragged her body behind them. With that, Mason and his men walked out the door.

"Rupert, honey. Wake up." Frances cried as she leaned over her husband. His head in her lap and she lightly slapped his face. "Rupert!" She shouted, but was unable to get a response. Hermione walked over to the couple.

"Let me see." Frances look at the young witch, unsure of what she was attempting. As she placed two fingers to the side of Rupert's neck, she pressed into it, almost as if she were looking for something. "He's alive, just unconscious."

"How do you know?"

"He still has a pulse. Trust me."

Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry. She was worried, everyone in the room was. They had no idea what was going on outside the walls of Malfoy Manor.

Harry was staring out the window, as he had been since Teddy had left. Hermione walked up quietly beside him. "I hope he made it."

"He did, I know he did." Harry looked over at his wife, who was sitting in a corner of the dungeon. "He had to."

* * *

><p>"Tori honey, it's time to get up."<p>

Tori stirred in her bed, but made no attempt to actually get up.

"Tori, wake up."

Rolling over, Tori pulled her pillow over her head.

"WAKE UP!"

Tori shot out of bed at the sound of the scream. Rolling onto the floor in a tangle of sheets, Tori looked over to see a woman standing by her bed.

"Justine?"

"I had to get you up somehow." Justine simply giggled.

"Not funny." Pulling her pillow from her bed, Tori laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"No. Get up. I've got a surprise." Justine beamed at her daughter. "Put this on." Throwing a pair of clothes on top of Tori, Justine walked to the door. "You have fifteen minutes Victoria Jane."

Muttering to herself, Tori grabbed the clothes that her mother had thrown at her. As she pulled her jeans on, something in the back of her mind was pulling, telling her that something was not quite right. Shrugging it off, Tori finished dressing and made her way out the door.

Walking down the hall, Justine was waiting for her. "What's this big surprise you have for me? I want to go back to bed." Tori yawned.

"Come on."

Following her mother further down the hall, they stopped at her fathers study. "Go on."

Looking at Justine cautiously, Tori opened the door. Walking in the person inside shocked her.

"Draco?"

He simply smiled at her. It was a sad smile Tori notice. "What are you doing here?"

"I know….I know that I have no right to see you." Tori moved to speak, but Draco simply held his hand up, "I need to get this out. I love you Tori. I'm so in love with you. The thought you of being without you….it makes me feel lost." Draco moved from his spot, and walked over to Tori. He took her hands in his, "After everything that has happened, me not being there for you when you got hurt, not telling you about Scorpius, and sleeping with Astoria… I was so wrong."

"What I'm hoping, if you still want to, that we can still get married. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll still have me." Clutching her hands tighter, Draco looked Tori dead in the eye, staring at her for what felt like forever.

Every fiber of her being told her to run, but Tori couldn't listen. She was still in love with Draco, even after everything. There was no denying that in her heart she had forgiven him. That she'd forgive him every time he managed to make a mess. With his blue eyes watching her every move, Tori couldn't help but be taken back to their happier days.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What?" Draco looked shocked.

"Let's get married. I want you Draco, you and only you." In once swift motion, Draco picked Tori up off the ground and spun her around, kissing her all the while.

When he placed her back on the floor, they both hugged tightly, both laughing quietly.

'Now that that is settled, let's get you dressed. Everyone is at the Manor getting everything ready, and your guests should be arriving soon." Justine said, as she grabbed Tori from Draco and the both of them began to walk out of the room.

As the two women began walking out of the study, Justine looked back at Draco and the two shared a grin, one that Tori was oblivious to.

Once they were gone, Mason Cole stepped out of the shadows. "Stirring performance my friend."

"Can we just get this over with? I'm sick of drinking that goblin piss and playing this prat." Draco said.

"Patience my friend, patience. Soon all will be in place, and that will be our moment to strike, for now I must go check on mother dearest, then our dear friends in the dungeons. " Mason pulled the hood of his cloak up and walked over the room, moving in the opposite direction of Justine and Tori.

"Whatever he has planned better work." Draco muttered to himself and he took a swig from his flask. "God awful stuff."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

Sweet balls, it's been a little over year since I've updated, and I am TERRIBLY SORRY! I was in a pretty serious, albeit, controlling relationship most of 2014 and after that I just never had the want to continue this story, but never fear my dears. I am back! And You get you two chapters today and I am working on a few more. I figured that since I abandoned you for so long, you deserve some good ole fashion fluff after all this.

Everything was turning out perfectly. For Victoria, nothing could possibly go wrong today. As she finalized her outfit, stuck the long lace veil into her hair and slipped in her shoes, she took a deep breath in turned around to catch her reflection to make sure everything was in place and perfect. Today was the day she would no longer be Victoria Willington, in less then two hours she and Draco would be happily married, and Tori never felt happier.

A knock on her borrowed room brought her from her happy thoughts, "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's your dad, may I come in? Are you decent?" Timothy answered from behind the closed door.

"It's open." She laughed out.

The door swung open and her father stood there in his best robes, looking as handsome as ever. "Oh my." He breathed out as he looked at his daughter. At this moment she was not the young bright eyed child that was playing in the dirt and throwing mock spells at he neighboring kids. "You look wonderful." He stated as he walked over to his little girl. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he looked into the mirror with his daughter, "I never thought this day would come."

"Dad." She said annoyed.

"Not like that. I just never imagined my little girl would be leaving me so soon. I knew you would eventually get married and have a family of your own, but I was kind of praying it wouldn't be til you were at least 30!"

Tori snorted at her fathers crashing dream. "Sorry to burst that bubble." She grinned at him.

"Oh well, my little girl's gone and someday soon, but not too soon, you'll have a little one of you own."

As the tears welled up in her eyes, Tori flung her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. " I'll always be your little girl daddy. Nothing will ever change that." She managed to get the words from her mouth.

"You make her cry Timothy Willington, and I will smack you." A new voice rang from the doorway. Both turned to see the newcomer, and Alexandra stood there with Justine by her side. Both dressed and ready to get the wedding underway. The two women stepped into the room and began fussing over minor details of Tori's dress and veil. Straightening everything thing, Alexandra looked her daughter in the eye. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Taking one last glance into the mirror and seeing the reflection of her engagement ring, she turned to her mother, "Definitely."

As the four left the room and made their way to where the ceremony would take place, three of the companions looked at each other with similar grins, all eager to get plans in motion.

Ways away from the happiness from Malfoy Manor, a hoard of witches and wizards were all sitting in rundown mansion. All wondering what they were doing in such a place, when the night before they were all in their assigned cells at Azkaban. Many had tried to flee by way of the many windows and doors, but the instant their hands touched either route of escape, they were flung back to the middle of the room. Many were in small groups talking to themselves, several fights had broken out and those in the fights were in corners nursing wounds and egos.

What felt like forever for the convicts, one of the doors opened up and several in cloaks with Death Eater masks walked into the room. Murmurs ran through the room and everyone was all straining to see a look of the newcomers.

"Well, I'm glad to see none of you have tried to kill each other yet." One of the cloaked persons laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" A scruffy dirty man yelled over the crowd.

"Me?" He asked proudly "I'm your new lord." More murmurs rang through the crowd, even a few chuckles could be heard.

Shots of green light flew over to those who had laughed, as their bodies crumbled to the floor, three of the others cloaked held their wands out readily, to slay anyone else who questioned. "Any further objections?" The first man asked.

After everyone looked to each other, one by one, formers Death Eaters and other criminals alike began to kneel. All bowing to the new man they now claimed as their new leader. "Good." He answered, waving a hand to the man in his right, he pulled something from his cloak, and place it on the floor, with a wave of his wand, it began to grow in size until a small chest stood in front of him. "Come my friends, grab your wands, we are taking back this world."

A loud cheer from the back of the crowd had everyone running towards the chest. When the chest opened wands were being handed out to each person. A new spark had ignited in each person, and soon all wands had found themselves in new possession and the chest was left bare.

Mason Cole walked through the old wrought iron gate and made his way up the path to and old cottage that was hidden on the mountain side of northern England. As he opened the front door, a pungent smell invaded his nose, making him cringe. Looking throughout the room he saw old newspaper clippings and books scattered on the floor. Make his way over to the fireplace he saw her sitting in the old wooden rocking chair, just staring into the fire.

"Mother?" He called out to her, as usual he received no response. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look up at the man whom she didn't know, just a face she grew to recognize. Giving him a small smile, she turned her face back towards the flames. Mason took in the image of the figure in front of him. Her once black hair began to fade, grey and white hairs began to take root, sighing, he took a brush from the mantle and took his position behind her and began running the brush through her hair, getting the mats and tangles out. The silence deafened him to all but the popping and crackling coming from the fire place. As he continued to brush her hair until it was free from knots, he could feel her fidgeting under his hands and muttered something under her breath. Looking down at her, Mason saw her rubbing her stomach, knowing all to well that it was not from pain or hunger. As she continued the motion, the hatred that was implanted in him just began to grow.

Putting the brush down, he kneeled down in front of the woman, taking her hands in his, they locked eyes, and her grey eyes still held a small spark to what he assumed were fiery back in her youth. Still holding onto whatever had kept her alive all these years.

"I'm going to help you mother. I promise." Taking her hand into his, he place light kisses on her knuckles. "What do you say we go for a walk?" He smiled at her, to which she returned with a toothy grin. Nodding her head, he gently lifted her from the chair and led her over to the door. Leading her arms one by one through her the sleeves of her coat, Mason buttoned it up. Brushing her hair away from her face, he took her arm into his, opened the door and the duo made their way out of cottage.

The Malfoy manor was buzzing with excitement. Many of the guest had showed up for the wedding of the century, journalist and photographers for the Daily Prophet were there interview guest before they could be ushered to their seats. Servers were running around serving glasses of champagne to the straggling guests, many whom were wondering why they had yet to see any family member from either side of the family, but all assumed they were delayed due to last minute preparations. Blaise Zambini was a different story, he was the best man, yet he hadn't caught a glimpse of the blonde haired groom. As he wandered around the manor looking for Draco, he came across another.

"Pansy!" He yelled out to the dark hair beauty down the hall from him.

"Oh Blaise, have you seen Draco? I wanted to see him before the ceremony. No one has seen him anywhere. I checked his room, and nothing." She answer seeing her old school mate.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"You don't think he's gotten scared off, do you?" Pansy asked with a concerned look on her face.

Blaise snorted, " No way, he's way too in love with Tori to just leave her at the altar. Come on, let's keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere." They made their way out fo the manor to search the grounds, knowing tht if draco was doing any thinking it was out on the practice pitch.

Across the way, a large group of guest made their way into the wedding, all consciously aware of the rolls they had to play. Minvera saw the two old friend's of Draco's and with a quick nod to Kingsley, she went after them.

"Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson." She called out to the two with much authority in her voice.

Blaise stopped when he heard his name being yelled, only to see his old school teacher making her way towards them. "Professor McGonagall, how are you?" He asked.

"Have either of you seen Mr. Malfoy? Draco that is."

"We are actually on our way to find him Professor. No one's seen him all day." Pansy said. "We're beginning to worry."

"Worry about what?" A new voice entered the conversation. The three turned to see Lucius standing a few feet from them.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy exclaimed. "It's Draco. No one has seen him, and with the ceremony about to start, we're just thinking that he…"

"Miss Parkinson, you're concern is appreciated, but not needed. Draco is here and just finished getting dressed. " Minvera glared at him, the Lucius she remembered would never thank someone for caring, no matter how much he changed. This definitely was not Lucius Malfoy.

"Blaise, if you'll follow me, we need to get the grooms court assembled." With a nod and a shrug to Pansy's obvious confusion, he walked over to Lucius. "It would be wise for the two of you to find your seats, like you said Miss Parkinson, the ceremony is about to start."

Pansy began to speak until Minvera cut her off, "we'll be on our way shortly Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to talk to Miss Parkinson about arranging a career course for those interesting in entering the fashion industry." Seeing that the old hag had no idea what was being planned, Lucius gave a curt nod, "Very well then." Grabbing Blaise by the arm, both men left the two women behind. Once they were out of earshot, Pansy began firing a million questions at her old professor, gladly accepting her proposition. "Miss Parkinson, nothing I said was true."

"Oh…, so you don't want me to teach at the school." She said with a small pout.

"Not at the moment," Minerva said with a small smile "However, we have much bigger concerns. Since I am not well learned with the layout of the manor, I need you to do a favor for me."

Down in the dungeons, their numbers were slowly diminishing. A few hours ago, their captors had taken both Justine and Lucius from the group. They weren't told why, but they all had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with the wedding. They could hear the faint sounds of the arriving guests and the staff that were still setting minor details together. "We have to get out of here. We have to warn Tori somehow."

"Just calm down." Rupert told Charlie.

"Calm down? How can I be calm? My best friend, your granddaughter, is out their about to be a pawn in some madmans scheme." Charlie fumed.

"You think you're the on;y person in this room that is worried for here?" Alexandra shot at the younger wizard.

"Someone has to be. You lot don't seem to care." He shot back.

"Charlie." Ginny scolded her brother.

"You may be her friend, but don't think for any second that I don't care about my daughter."

"Andi, stop." Tim pleaded.

"No Tim, none of this would have happened if her son was not marrying our daughter." Alexandra gave Narcissa a nasty glare. "He should have kept his hands off my daughter."

"My son has done nothing wrong. He is just as much a victim as your daughter." Narcisa shot back.

"A victim?" Alexandra laughed, point at Astoria "You heard her, this whole thing was centered on Draco. If my daughter had no dealing with him, she'd be safe, and we wouldn't be stuck down here."

"And if my brother had kept his hands to himself, you're daughter wouldn't even be here." Ginny shouted. "Stop putting the blame on Draco. We don't even know what Mason wants with Draco or Tori, and us yelling at each other is not helping either of them."

"What do you care? You don't even like my daughter." Alexandra glared at Ginny.

"You forget, someone is out there impersonating me, they have my children. You aren't the only one in this room who has the lives of their children at stake, and believe me, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you come between me getting them back." Ginny declared as she stared at the older witch.

At that, the entire room went quite. Everyone was so wrapped up in trying to save Tori and Draco, that most forgot others had their own to protect.

"Ginny's right. We just have to hope that Teddy got to the Order safely. None of us can fit out the window, and as Lucius already pointed out, there is no way for any of us to get of this room.

"Then I guess that makes me your savior, eh Potter?" The door that had contained them flung open and Pansy Parkinson stood in front of them.

"Pansy!" Narcissa ran over to the younger girl that she had known for most of the formers life.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." She said as she returned the hug.

"How did you even find us?" Narcissa asked.

"Professor McGonagall. She told me to go down to the dungeons and find you. She didn't go into full detail, but she said you, Draco, and the others were in danger. So I followed her orders and came looking for you. Wan't hard actually, with you all yelling at each other." She grinned at everyone.

"Never in my life did I think I would be happy to see you Parkinson." Astoria said to her old housemate.

"Greengrass? How did you end up with this lot? And where is Draco?"

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed as she ran from the room that had held her captive for the past two days. Knowing her son wasn't to far from her, having heard the door slam where they had dragged her son away to. "Draco? Draco dear?" She called out

"Mum? A weak voice spoke out from the door across she was looking in.

Rushing to the door, she easily opened it up. Once she saw her son, she knew why it wasn't locked. Her son was hanging from the shackles that we dangling from the wall. Seeing her son on his knees, with his arms, spread open. Narcissa had to summon every ounce of her willpower to not cry. She knew that the tears would not heal her son. "Lucius" she called instinctively, but remembering that her husband was nowhere. Carefully walking over to her son she tried to remove the shackles, only when he touched him Draco winced in pain. With her son in this state, and her husband been taken from her, Narcissa didn't know how much more she could take.

"Oh God." Pansy murmured. "what's going on?"

"I need your wand Pansy." Without hesitation, Pansy relinquished her wand over to Harry. "You with me, Malfoy?"

"Where's Tori?" Draco asked, his voice hoarse.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Waving the wand over the shackles, they quickly came unlocked. Draco fell into his mother's arms. Harry quickly pulled his sweatshirt over his head, leaving in his plain undershirt and handed it to Narcissa. Give a small appreciative node, she gently slid the sweatshirt over her sons head and through his arms just as she had when he was a baby.

"Pansy, when you were outside, how did it look?" Harry asked.

'A mad house. Everyone showed up. Draco told me that it was just supposed to a private ceremony, but over half the witches and wizards of England are here."

"We have to get up there. He's going to kill her." Draco coughed out.

"Sh.. Save your strength dear." Narcissa pleased with her son.

"No he's going to kill her." Taking in a painful gulp, Draco spoke again," Mason is going to kill Tori."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine.

See I told ya! :D Now I am still working on this story, I won't leave you. However, I have been fiddling with the idea of a Star Trek story, Bones/OC, that sorta thing. Karl Urban is one fine ass New Zealand specimen.

Tori stood at the entrance to the gardens with her arm hooked through her fathers. Flutes and violins filled the air as she and Timothy slowly walked the path that w put down especially for the wedding. Looking at all the faces of everyone that had shown up for the wedding, there were more than Tori had imagined. Her and Draco had decided on a small intimate wedding, why were all these people here? However, all that changed when Tori's eyes made their way to the front of the aisle. Draco stood there in his best dress robs, and to her he looked perfect. Everyone else didn't mattered, all that mattered was that man she was about to marry. As she continued her walk, a smile couldn't be kept at bay.

Sooner than she imagined she was standing next to Draco, turning to her father, she kissed his cheek and took Draco's hand. Giving it a small squeeze, she looked over at the Minister, who was officiating their wedding.

"We're gathered here today to join this couple in matrimony. This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility, and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship - the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full an happy lives."

As the minister proceeded to talk about the sanctity of marriage and its importance, Draco began to feel the effects of the Polyjuice Potions wearing off. As his stomach and head began to aches, he almost doubled over in pain.

"Draco, are you okay?" Tori whispered.

"Fine." Looking over at Kingsley, "Mind if we speed this up a bit?" He asked a little too loudly, as his body began to hurt. Those close to Draco hear his request and giggled.

"Eager to consummate, eh Draco?" Blaise poked at his best friend.

"Something like that." With Draco practically glaring at him, Kingsley gave in. Hopping that his speech had given everyone enough time to get everything in place.

"Very well. The rings please." Tori turned to grab the ring from Matilda, as Draco turned to grab Tori's from Blaise.

Grabbing Tori's hand, Draco slide the ring onto her finger while saying his vow, "I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Victoria Willington to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

She didn't understand why, but to her, what Draco was saying sounded forced, almost scripted. Shaking her head, telling herself it was just nerves, she took his hand in her own, and began to say her own vows. "I, Victoria Willington, take you, Draco Malfoy to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Sliding the ring onto his finger, they both looked at Kingsley for the final words that would seal their marriage.

'I know pronounce you…" Before he was able to finish his part, Draco suddenly flew from the altar and laid flat on the ground."

'Draco!" Tori shouted, as she ran to his side. Unable to get him to answer her, Tori shot up and looked to where the attack had come from. Everyone was now looking around to see what had caused this sudden attack and everyones eyes averted to the back of the ceremony where a large group of people where now standing.

"Get the hell away from my wife." The newcomer had shouted.

Recognizing his voice, Tori turned to see Draco standing there, along with her parents, his mother and aunt, her grandparents, Charlie, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Everyone began pointing to the new gathers and pointing to the front of the altar where they identical looks alike's sat. "Touch her again and you'll wish you were never born." Draco said as he stumbled down the aisle, his legs still not cooperating after his torture.

"Draco?' Tori whispered looking back and forth between the two blondes.

"Tori, get away from him, now!" Draco insisted.

"What….what is this?" She asked backing away from Draco.

"Tori please, trust me."

Suddenly, the figure next groaned as he tried to sit up. "Draco!" Tori shouted, and she once kneeled next to her fiance.

"Would you please stop calling me that!" He grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked backing away. The man got to his feet slowly, his back to her, carefully he brushed off his dress robes.

'I said, I'm not Draco, so stop calling me so." The man turned around to reveal a very familiar face.

Bringing a hand to her mouth, the man she was about to marry was no more, the hair and eye color remained the same, but the man himself had changed.

"Dennis?"

"Hello love." He grinned at her. Running a hand through his wavy locks, he straightened out his robes, and looked over a Blaise. "Don't even think about it." Blaise lowered his hand from his waistband where he kept his wand. "It's a lovely day for a wedding, is it not?" Dennis said smugly over at his best friend.

"What…." Tori was at a loss for word. What on earth was happening right now?

By now, Draco had moved closer to Tori, grabbed her by the arm, he quickly pulled her back behind him. Shielding her from whatever Dennis was had up his sleeve.

"Oh Draco, you can't even save her now." He laughed.

"Where's Cole, Creevey?"

"Mason, he'll be here shortly."

No later than the words had left his lips, dark clouds began covering overhead, twisting and turning. Dark wisps soon followed, and more people began appearing in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Draco put a protective arm around Tori as many of the wedding guests began more and more frightened.

Jumping onto the podium Kingsley Shacklebolt once stood, Dennis waved a gesturing hand "Ladies and Gentlemen! My friends and colleagues, may I present to you our new Lord and Master!" Several of the newcomers all cheered in agreement as someone began walking up the aisle.

"Thank you for the introduction my friend." Mason Cole stood in front of everyone. He no longer looked like the young man who they once knew him as. His hair was gone, and his skin look pale and sickly.

"Ma…Mason?" Mrs. Cole stood up from her seat and looked at her son. "Son, what are you doing?" She pleaded.

"I'm not your son!" He snarled at her as he shot a spark of green from his wand. Everyone screamed as they tried to dodge the light which hit Anne Cole directly in the chest as she feel to the ground, all life leaving her body.

By now, every witch and wizard had their wands pulled, all pointed at Mason. Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed in front of Draco and Tori his own wand pulled from his robes. "Mason Cole, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of several witches and wizards, the attempted murder of Victoria Willington and Draco Malfoy, and the murder of Anne Cole, your own mother." The last bit was harsher than the rest. "How do you plead?"

"Justified." Mason said darkly.

"How is any of this justified?!" Gavin Cole cried as he held his dead wife's corpse. "After everything we did for you! She loved you ungrateful bastard, you weren't even her child but she loved nonetheless" He shouted.

"Now the truth comes out!" Mason laughed as if he had gone mad. "Tell me father," he hissed out, "does anyone know of my parentage? Or was that also a secret kept in the dark?"

"Mason, whatever secrets your parents may have kept from you, does not by any means justify this." Kingsley pointed at Anne.

"Oh but it does Mr. Minister." Turning around to face the crowd. "Let me tell you a tale of a woman. She was lured in by the wonders of the dark arts. She would practice such things in the dark, and soon she became rather good at it. So good, she caught the eye of one particular man who would use her pleasure in the arts for his own means. When Voldemort," Many people cringed at the mention of his name "began gathering his followers, she was one of first to volunteer. She cared nothing for the wars between Purebloods and Mudbloods, she saw the dark power this man held and wanted to learn for her own. He twisted her mind, body, and soul for his own pleasure. Can anyone guess what one of those might be?" Mason looked around searching for an answer. "Lucius?" He drawled out lookin at the older wizard. Draco turned to look at his father who was standing next to Blaise at by the altar. His eyes glazed over and his face like stone. Not paying any mind to what Mason was saying. "Surely you must know, being the right hand of the Dark Lord for so long. Tell everyone what he did to that woman."

Lucius just stared at the man from the altar. "Oh, I forgot." Waving his wand at him, Lucius suddenly stumbled from his post. Blaise quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. Gasping for breath, he looked at the young man. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is." Mason chuckled. "See friends, as immortal as Voldemort thought he was at the time, he was always looking for ways to elongate his own life. Even after splitting his soul into several different pieces, he know it was folly, so as many men do, they decided to create an heir. One to take his place after he was gone, and who better to bear such an heir than someone with the same interests in the Dark Arts as he!"

"Oh enough with is Mason. Let's just kill him and get it over with. Some of us are getting a little impatient." Dennis shouted. Chuckles and cackles came from those surrounding the wedding.

"Make a move on any of them and you're a dead man Creevey!" Harry shouted from his spot where the rest of the Order was now standing ready to face off if need be.

"I'm shaking." Dennis said mockingly

While Mason was distracted from laughing with everyone, Draco quickly pushed Tori into the crowd and flung a spell towards Mason. One to which, he easily deflected, and that was the tipping point.

Curses and spells were now flying throughout the air, hitting whatever they could. The wedding party and guests were now in a panic. Screaming and trying to run away from the fight. Tori looked across the gardens, left and right pairs were dueling, streaks of red and green were flying to and from. All around her bodies kept dropping, unsure of what spell they were hit from, they continued to fall.

Tori quickly shook the shock from her body and saw Draco and Mason dueling with one another. Blaise was dueling with Dennis, while Kingsley was trying to Lucius and Matilda to safer places. As quick as she could, she crawled over to them. "Lucius! What in Merlin's name is going on?!"

"Tori!" Matilda cried as she hugged her friend.

"We have to them someplace safer!" Kingsley shouted at Lucius. Both men nodded. "Matilda, given Lucius your wand!" The minister shouted at the young witch. Nodding quickly, she pulled her wand from the folds of her dress and handed it over to Lucius.

"Victoria! Come on!" Matilda grabbed her arm and both they girls followed. Dodging any spell that came their way. They we're nearing the entrance of the house when a loud cry broken Tori's focus. Turning around and saw Draco was disarmed and was now on his knees in front of Mason.

"No." She whispered to herself. 'No, no. He can't…' She couldn't even think of the word without a lump forming in her throat.

As Mason raised his wand to Draco, before she knew it, Tori was running across the gardens as fast as her heeled feel would carry.

"Avada…." Before he could finish his curse, Mason was flung to the ground, a blur of white going with him. Tori quickly detangled herself from Mason and crawled over to Draco.

"Draco! Come on now! Draco!" She shouted at him. As he lifted a heavy head, a smile formed on his lips.

"You look beautiful." He managed to get out. "I'm so sorry Tori. For everything."

A loud cry flew from the fray, and the battle that was raging in the gardens was slowly diminishing, most of the dark witches and wizards had given up. Harry and the other Aurors were making quick work of leading them down to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor before more could escape. Blaise had managed to knock Dennis unconscious and he was one of the many that were being dragged down to the dungeons. Justine and the other few healers that were there were tending to the wounded. Everyone else was doing their best to out in anyway they could.

"No!" Mason yelled out. He quickly got up and stalked his way over to the happy couple. "You took everything from me!" He kicked Tori out of the way and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and drug him up. "It was all supposed to be mine, yet they gave it to you. The one that would follow in his footsteps. You couldn't even kill one person, one old man. Snape had to do that for you, just like everything else." Mason sneered at Draco. "You're pathetic." Thrusting to Draco to the ground, Mason made his way to Tori, grabbing her by her hair he pulled her to her knees, he shook her quite when she screamed in pain, and held his wand by her temple. "I'm going to kill her, you do know that Draco? Or are you too pathetic to get up and save the woman you supposedly love?"

His duel with Mason had opened the wounds he had received by his croonies and every inch of Draco's body screamed when he made the slightest move. Every ounce of him begged him to stay where he was, but he couldn't. Not when Tori's life was at stake. Bringing one leg up, he planted his foot into the ground and tried to lift himself up, but his body would not cooperate with him.

"Mason, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. Just please, let her go." Draco begged.

"You really are pathetic. A little torture and you can't even stand and protect her." He inched Tori higher off the ground until she was standing, His hand still wrapped around her hair, he pressed his wand further into her temple. "You're really going to let me kill her aren't you?"

Draco couldn't say a word, his mind was screaming at him to do something, but physically he could not. "Such a waste." Mason whispered, as he waved his wand, a streak of light came from it and hit Draco, and before Tori could scream, his body slumped to the ground.

Tori stared at her fiance, today he was supposed to her husband. Today they were supposed to start their lives together. Now everything seemed out of reach. She would never hear his voice, his laugh, feel his touch. Nothing. It was all gone.

A lump rose in her throat and the nausea swelling in her increased as she continued to stare at her fallen fiance. "You'll never get away with this." She spat at Mason.

"Whether or not I get away with anything, Draco's death is a wonderful consolation prize." Mason whispered in her ear and her body stiffened. "He was going to die anyway, but the fact that he died trying to save you, now that will keep me warm at night."

Mason threw Tori to the ground, but she couldn't feel the hard earth crashing into her body. All she knew was that Draco was gone, and he wasn't coming back, and it was her fault. All she saw was his body, no indication of him moving or even breathing. Reaching her hand out, she could almost reach him, but he was too far and even though she willed it, her body would not move.

A new voice rose up from the background, it was almost mute to Tori, but it rang through nonetheless.

"Back away from her."

Mason turned around to see who now dared him, only to see Bill Weasley standing in front of them. His wand steadily aimed at Mason. "Oh look, daddy dearest to save the day. Or did you not know that yet?" Mason sneered at Tori.

Rather than be bothered by his comments, Bill held fast. "Back away from her. Now."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do?"

By that point, several members of the Order and Victoria's family had started making their way towards the unblushing bride; the first to react to the scene was Narcissa, crying as she made a dash for her son, only to be pulled back by Lucius.

Mason turned his head to stare at Bill and chuckled. "You don't have in you. None of you do." He laughed out as he stared at everyone who currently held their wands readily at him.

"It's over Cole, put the wand down." Blaise countered from his spot beside Lucius.

"It's far from over friend. So far from over." Mason chuckled.

"You're right." A quiet voice rose from behind him. Mason turned to see Tori slowly getting up from the ground. "This is so far from over." She hissed.

"Blaise, get Draco out of here."

"Tori."

"Get him out of here. Take his bo…." She paused and took a deep breath, "His body inside."

Blaise slowly made his way over to Draco's body, keeping an eye on Mason as he did. Once he had Draco securely in his arms, he walked back to the group. "Good." Tori said as she turned to face Mason.

Raising the wand she took of Draco, she shot a dark purple light into the air, and a glowing barrier began to encase her and Mason.

"TORI NO!" Charlie shouted as he ran towards her, only to be forced back by the barrier. Justine was by Charlie's side as he tried to stand up.

"What is she doing?" She yelled.

Bill reached a hand out to the barrier, getting shocked in the process. "What is this?"

"There's a reason Tori is a very good dragon trainer." Charlie panted as he stood up, with the help of Justine and Harry. "That barrier is one of her specialties. No dragon has even been able to break through it, that wall only comes down when she wants it to, and I don't see it coming down anytime soon."

"What are you trying to say?" Bill questioned his brother.

"Only one of them is coming out alive." Charlie stated, "Even unconscious, she can keep that wall up. I've seen it happen before. If Cole wants out, he has to kill her."

All turned towards the barrier, still able to see clearly what was happening inside the barrier. All waiting for the worst but praying for the best outcome.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected." Mason drawled out as he stared across the small enclosure at the woman in front of him.

"You ruined everything." Tori whispered under her breath. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Not only did you ruin my wedding, you threatened my family. You threatened the lives of innocent people, and you killed an innocent woman who loved you like a son, regardless of whether or not you were her own. You killed…" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I killed poor precious Draco Malfoy." He said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare say his name again!"

"Are you going to kill me if I do?" He sneered.

A grin spread across her face, "Something like that." With a wave of her wand she shot at him.

Soon the two began throwing spells at each other and defending themselves when need be.

Tori sent a leg locking jinx as Mason which be barely managed to ward off. "Come on now, you can do better than that!" Mason taunted her as he threw another curse at her, unable to bring her wand up in time, Tori quickly dodge out of the way. Landing on the ground as she did, rolling onto her knees she threw a hex at him as she stood up. "If only he could see you now. You're just as pathetic as he was. Both poor excuses for a witch and wizard."

A fire rose inside Tori and she began throwing spell after spell at Mason, who went on the defensive. Tori was pushing him back to the barrier, soon he had only two feet from him and the wall, still Tori did not let up on her barrage. With a flick of her wrist, she brought him of the ground and flung him back down.

Mason landed with a hard grunt on the ground. Letting go of his wand, he clutched his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Breathing heavily, Tori stepped closer to Mason, " We may not be amazing, we may not be powerful, but we are definitely not pathetic. I don't know what we ever did to you, and I am sorry for whatever it was Mason, I really am. No one should ever have this much hate in their heart."

"You know nothing!" Mason spat at her. Making a dash for his wand, a green light flew to Tori, with little to no time to react, she raised her wand and shot out the first spell that came to mind.

The two flashes met and both witch and wizard were sent flying to opposite ends of the barrier. Mason taking the worst of the hit having been closer to the barrier than Tori. She felt a familiar sensation of pain screaming across of her body, all she saw before the world went dark was the barrier coming down.


	26. Chapter 26

Oh my goodness. This chapter... A lot of the scenes came out a lot better in my head than it did on in actual form. Also, I don't think I'm quite done just yet. A few more chapters ahead me thinks. Anyone, hope y'all enjoy it, and stay tuned for more!

_**Author's Note**: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K Rowling. Although if there is anything you don't recognize from the books, movies, or real life, it's probably mine._

* * *

><p><strong>"Mr. Victoria Willington-Weasley"<strong>

The air filtered in through the open window, blowing a soft breeze across her face, twitching her nose, Justine sat in a rather comfortable armchair, opening her eyes, the dim light from the dawn crept in through the curtains, she yawned and stretched, looking at the bed next to her, her daughter slept peacefully. When the barrier had come down, she feared the worst, after finding a very faint pulse in her daughter she quickly went to work trying to stabilize her. Harry Potter and the others were busy making sure that Mason Cole would stay down. Moving him to the dungeons underneath Malfoy Manor, until he could be dealt with. Several of the other Death Eaters and others that had been broken out of Azkaban and Nurmengard were quickly placed back into their cells and had been guarded like never before. The news of the attack had spread throughout the wizarding world and soon everyone knew and was demanding answer. Answers that no one had. They had bits and pieces of Cole's plan, but not everything.

"How is she?" Justine turned from her spot and saw Bill standing in the doorway. She motioned from him to come in.

"Still sleeping." Running a hand through her hair, Justine leaned against the bed, "This is all so familiar."

"Hey, she pulled through last time, this time is no different." Bill squatted beside his old lover, put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "We Weasleys are stubborn old mules, it's take a whole lot to keep us down."

Justine snorted and looked over at him. The scars on his face had faded, but still very visible. Raising a hesitant hand to his face, softly tracing them. "When I first heard that Greyback had attacked you, I feared for the worst."

It took every ounce for willpower he had not to lean into her touch, "A couple scratches aren't enough to stop me."

Justine snorted, "Stubborn old mule." A small tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. Bill used his free hand to wipe it away from her face. Looking into her eyes, he felt years of repressed feelings beginning to resurface. He moved his gaze to her lips, and they looked as soft as they had when it was just them. No children, no wife or boyfriends. He cupped her cheek and moved forward, but before he could touch her, a soft voice broke through their gaze.

"If you're going to snog, please don't do it here."

The two looked over at the bed to see a very bleary eyed Tori staring at them

"Tori!" Justine quickly abandoned Bill and went to her daughters' side. At the loud noise, Tori winced in pain; her head felt like it was being split open, and with the sudden loud noises and the bright light being cast into the room wasn't helping her pain.

"Sorry honey. How are you feeling?"

"Like death." She deadpanned and quickly added a tired smile.

"Said it once, I'll say it again, stubborn old mules." Bill said as he stood up and stared at his daughter, which was still very much a foreign concept to him.

"Stubborn or not, I'm just glad you're okay." Justine sat down on the bed and helped Tori sit up in the bed. She noticed her daughters' pain and grabbed a vial from the bedside table. "Here, drink this, it'll help."

Grabbing the bottle from her mother, she took a swig of the clear potion. The second it hit her tongue she wanted to spit it out. "What is that?" She gagged in disgust.

"For the pain."

"I think I'd rather be in pain than drink that again." She tried her hardest to get the taste out of her mouth, thanking Merlin when Justine handed her a goblet of orange juice.

"What happened after I passed out? Where's Cole? Where are my parents? OH MY GOD, where's Draco?!"

Not soon after Tori started firing out a million questions, voice came barreling in from the doorway.

"Oh thank Merlin." Alexandra gasped as she ran into the room, crossing to the other side of the bed, she quickly hugged her daughter tightly, Tim not far behind her. Soon the room began to get small with everyone walking in.

Charlie stood next to his brother with a very watery eyed Matilda next to him. Tori exchanged hugs with everyone.

"S'bout time you woke up little one." Charlie laughed out.

"How long have I been out?" Tori asked looking around the room. Everyone was there. Both sets of parent, her grandparents, Charlie, and Matilda all stood there.

"Near a week." A smooth voice drawled from behind everyone. Lucius stood with Narcissa in the back. "We're glad you're awake dear." She added as she rubbed a handkerchief under nose.

Among all the faces in the room, the one she wanted to, needed to see wasn't among them.

"Draco?" Knowing full well the answer, she still needed to hear it.

They all looked at one another, unsure of how to tell her. Although their hesitation was all she needed. A soft sob threatened to spill from her mouth. Hanging her head down, Tori brought a hand to her mouth to keep her cries in.

"Tori."

Snapping her head up, everyone was no longer staring at her, but that tired looking figure in the doorway. His normally groomed hair was messy and his clean shaven face held a bit of stubble, but there he was. Pushing the covers back, Tori stood up quickly, too quickly rather. Stumbling a bit on her weak legs, Charlie caught her and held her upright. Freeing herself from his grip, she continued on her way. The closer she got, the worse he looked. His face looked like that of a ghosts, and the dark circles under his eyes made his normally icy eyes a bit darker.

A small smile spread across his face as Tori made his way towards him. Without warning she launched herself at his middle. Wrapping her arms around him, Tori held tight. Giving a small sigh of happiness, Draco wrapped one arm around her and the other cupped the crown of her head and held her close. As he held her, Draco felt the guilt rising from his gut. He knew that it wasn't his fault for what went wrong in Mason's life, but it was his fault that she had gotten hurt. He hadn't been strong enough to stand up to Mason when he held her life in his hands. Moving his hands to her upper arms, Draco pulled Tori away from him. He still kept his hands on her because he didn't want to let go just yet.

"I'm sorry for everything. You deserve so much more than me. When Cole threatened you, I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I wasn't strong enough for you." As he went to move away from her, Tori reached up and grabbed his chin.

"Draco, shut up." As soon as the words left her mouth, she crashed her lips onto his. Giving in, Draco pulled her back into his embrace.

Before the kiss could get any deeper, a cough came from behind Draco. "Glad you see you're awake Willington." Pansy Parkinson stood next to Blaise, who had the biggest cheshire grin on his face. Blaise lifted up a bottle of Elf wine, "Now my good people, let's not a little dark revolution ruin a good party. I do believe there's still a wedding to be had."

Pansy pulled Tori's wedding dress from behind her and held it up, giving it a little wave.

"I'm sure my daughter need to rest a little more before anything Mr. Zabini." Alexandra grounded out.

"Given she still wants to get married." Lucius pointed, which Narcissa gave him a hard glare with her husbands remark.

Everyone looked towards the couple. "Your father has a point." Tori said as she looks at Draco, a small grin on her face, one Draco knew all too well. She was toying with him.

"Do you, Victoria Wellington, want to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" He asked.

"No."

The single syllable response had several people holding in their breath or letting out audible gasps.

"No?" Draco repeated, his breathe caught. He was sure that she was simply toying with his emotion, but harshness of her response made him second guess himself.

"No, I'm not so sure I want to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Tori said inching herself away from him. "Seems like it's gotten me nothing but trouble." Turning her back from Draco, she crossed her arms in front of her and stared at both sets of parents.

"You're right." Draco said in defeat.

Giving them a small wink, Tori turned back around and walked closer to Draco, "However," that stopped Draco in his tracks from leaving the room, "I'd still considering marrying you, if you agree to became Mr. Victoria Willington-Weasley."

Both Justine and Alexandra shook their heads at their daughter, while Charlie shouted out a "hear hear!"

Draco turned around and look at the woman he was madly in love with. She stood about a foot from him, her arms still crossed and a smile on her face. "You cannot be serious." He stared at her wide eyed, her smile getting even bigger.

"Say it. Say, 'Yes Victoria, moon of my life, I'll be Mr. Willington-Weasley'" She said as she deepened her voice to sound like him. A small giggle escaped her.

"You little snake." Draco sighed as he ran a hand down his face in relief.

"Hello, Slythe…" Tori couldn't finish her remark because Draco bent over and throw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing" She laughed out.

Standing straight up again, he look at everyone in the room. "While you lot are getting everything ready for this wedding, there are few terms of agreement that I need to discuss with my fiancée." With that, Draco turned and walked from the room. Leaving his family behind laughing.

They weren't very far down the hall when both Alexandra and Narcissa ran from the room. "Draco Malfoy you best have her back here in one piece." Narcissa shouted at her sons back.

"And in the next thirty minutes!" Alexandra followed.

Tori looked up at her mother and mother in law, "Better make it forty." She screamed as Draco made his way around the corner and on route to his room.

Back in the room, Timothy had a look of disgust on his face. "He's going to molest my daughter isn't he?" He looked over a Lucius, who simply had a smirk and a raised eyebrow, one that couldn't be mistaken for pride.

Tim shuddered at the thought and looked over at Bill and Justine, "Well children," he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I do hope that you're ready to become grandparents." Justine simply snorted as her old lover's face paled.

"Mum's gonna love this." Charlie teased his older brother.

Charlie was there when Bill told their family about who Victoria really was. Fleur simply walked out of the house without so much as a word, both Angelina and Audrey following her to talk to her. After a harsh verbal lashing from their mother, Bill followed after his wife. What he had said to her, Charlie had no idea, but a few hours later, all four Weasley's were back inside The Burrow. Bill had promised that when Tori was well, he'd bring her to meet everyone, properly, as his daughter.

Coming from his thoughts, Charlie looked on as Narcissa and Alexandra were trying to figure out how to set everything up for the wedding on such short notice. Most everything was destroyed from the fight. "How are we going to feed everyone? Baxton's a genius, but I don't think even he could get enough food ready in this amount of time, not to mention a wedding cake!" Alexandra exclaimed.

Bill and Charlie eyed each other. They both knew of someone who could have more than enough food plus a wedding cake and a few pies ready in a few short hours. "If you ladies don't mind, we know the perfect person. We can get her and her help will be here within the hour." Charlie volunteered.

"What about decorations, tables, chair? The tent for the reception?" Narcissa asked.

"I can handle that. I knew a few people who owe me some favors." Tim offered. They had plenty of stuff down in storage from the different games they've hosted.

"I've got music covered." Justine said from her spot on the bed, which made Bill's face go a little sour, knowing who she was talking about.

"Alright then." Alexandra looked at Narcissa, "We'll see everyone back here in three hours. That'll leave the rest of us enough time to get things sorted here."

As everyone still stood around, Narcissa raised her eyebrow, "Now!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Draco turned the knob to his room and walked in, using his foot to close the door. With Tori still over his shoulder, he walked towards the bed and very unceremoniously threw her down.<p>

"Now dear, we really should wait until after the wedding to consummate." Tori giggled as Draco began pushing her nightgown up her body. Leaving a trail of hot wet kissed along his way. Reach her bust, Draco took her pink nub into his mouth and bit down.

A moan came from his fiancée, teasing her slightly with his tongue his hand massaged her other breast. Feeling her writhe under him, Draco scooped and arm around her and pulled her up to peel the nightgown full off.

Tori took this chance to get on her knees and pull Draco into a kiss. Crashing her lips on to his, she made quick work of his jumper and belt. Pushing his trousers over his hip, Draco let them drop to the floor and walked out of them, his briefs following them.

Pushing her down onto the bed, he grabbed her hips and practically tore her knickers off her. Tori looked up at him with lust in her eyes and was met with same intense gaze. Pushing herself farther back onto the bed, Draco followed her using his knee to push her legs apart.

"What about those terms of agreement?" Tori teased, Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tori shut up." As the words left his mouth, he plunged himself in her. Tori gave a small wince as the sudden change, but a grin soon replaced it. "Shutting up." She pulled him to her and kissed him and he slid in and out of her. Grabbing her knee, Draco wrapped her leg around his waist and delved deeper into her.

"Draco…" She moaned as he hit her harder and faster. Draco began kissing down her neck and nipped at joint between her neck and shoulder, knowing full well the response he'd get from her.

In one fluid motion, Tori rolled them over. Straddling his waist, she moved her hips against his; with every stroke she felt the all too familiar sensation in her belly. The closer she got, the harder she rode, with a small cry Tori stopped her motions, slightly panting with a smile on her face and stared at Draco. The man that she loved more than anything was alive. She could care less if they got married in two minutes or in twenty years, he was alive and that was all she needed. Leaning forward she pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I love you." She spoke against his lips. Draco returned her kiss, deepening it a bit more.

"I love you." He whispered out. Rolling them over, so they were on their side, he brought her thigh up over his and held it there. Not wanting to her body to leave his just yet. Running his fingertips over her soft skin, he heard Tori give a small sigh. She grabbed his other arm and place it underneath her, as she snuggled closer to him. "We're getting married later."

All of his life Draco knew one thing, that if he were to ever marry, it would be to someone that he undoubtedly loved, and some who shared the same devotion as him. That life with whomever he married would be a good one. He never saw his parents truly love each other until the last few years. He knew he wanted different and that everything he ever wanted was lying next to him. Tori was perfection to him in the most imperfect way. She was everything he normally despised in women. She was loud, demanding, and highly independent. Of course, his views of women were brought on by what a traditional pureblooded witch should be; quiet, obedient, and dependant. She took everything he ever knew and tossed it right out the window. It was her that showed him the wonders in simplicity and that the way he was raised, was not wrong, but skewed. She took him as he was, short-tempered, rude, and just as equally demanding. They weren't not unlike most couples though, they fought often, but each time no matter how bad a fight, she stayed with him. She would talk to him, make sure her feelings were understood as well as his. As perfect as she was to him, he kept a something big from her. Why he never told her about Scorpius, he'll never know. That day at Willington Manor when he told her everything, about Astoria, Scorpius, the love potion, he couldn't stand to be near her. He felt like he wasn't worth her, but here she was. She forgave him for everything and was still willing to marry him.

"Why are you marrying me? I'm just a used up Death Eater whose done nothing but hurt you." He mumbled out.

Tori looked up at him, confusion plastered across her face. "Where's this coming from?"

Draco ran a hand over his face for the umpteenth time in the last two weeks. "We've been together two and half years, in that amount of time, I slept with another woman, I kept a child from you, and you almost died twice because of me!" He listed off his reasons.

Sighing, Tori sat up and stared at Draco. "What about all the good times? Astoria was not your fault, not entirely. I understand that you have a past Draco. I've seen the scars it's left." She grabbed his left arm and ran her thumb over the scar from his old mark. "Those don't make love you any less. It's only made me love you more. You took your past and turned it into something good. All those potions and spells that you've created to help people. All the countless lives that are better off because you decided to make a difference. You've atoned for your past and it's made you a good person." Draco pulled his arm from her and sat up, leaning against the headboard as his fiancée continued to look at him. "As for Scorpius, you had your reasons to not tell me. A child is a big step in life, one that maybe you weren't quite ready for yet. Nonetheless, he's your son, and nothing on this good Earth is going to change that."

"Where does that leave us though? What are we going to do about it?" Draco asked.

"The only thing we can do." She smiled at him.

"That is….?"

"Make him out ring bearer today, and love him like he deserves for the rest of his life."

Draco could not believe the words as they came from her mouth. "There's nothing to stop you from marrying me is there?" He joked.

Leaning over him, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Nope, you're stuck with me Malfoy."

"Willington-Weasley." He corrected her.

Tori laughed as she launched at her lover. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him hard and deep. Draco took the opportunity to roll her on her back and continue what he was doing earlier.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was a bit confused as her sons dragged her from her house and to Malfoy Manor. Standing in the foyer, she glanced around at the polish marble and high ceilings. Charlie went off in on direction and Bill off in another, leaving her to herself. All her children told her was that it was an emergency and she was needed.<p>

"Molly!" Alexandra shouted from the staircase. Once she descended she threw her arms around her old friend. "Thank you so much for coming."

Molly returned the hug and patted Alexandra on the back. "You're welcome dear, but I'm not sure what I'm doing here." She laughed and smiled at the younger woman.

"Bill and Charlie didn't tell you?"

"There was no time to tell her anything." Charlie said as he came from a room on the left with an elder, older than Molly, trailing behind him.

Alexandra huffed at the younger wizard. "Never send a boy to do a woman's job." Turning back to Molly she began explaining. "We were wondering, if you would do us the honor of preparing Victoria's wedding dinner."

"She awake? Last I heard from Bill she was still injured after her fight with Mason Cole." Molly was now even more confused.

"She just woke up this morning, and we're trying to get everything together quickly to get the wedding up and underway before any Ministry officials come and start questioning her about what happened. You're son-in-law has been very adamant that they need her statement things. Both your sons have highly recommended you for the job, and I know Victoria would love it if you helped out. She's always been an admirer of your cooking."

"I'll say." The older woman spoke out. "Came home at the age of five demanding that I make cabbage stew like Mrs. Weasley." She laughed out. "Never could get the recipe right, according to her."

"Oh Mrs. Cuthbert, you make it just fine. Victoria is just a picky eater." Alexandra praised the woman who helped making raising Tori easier.

"What do you say Mum?" Charlie asked.

"Well I've done all my children's weddings, why not my granddaughters?" Molly beamed.

Alexandra squealed as she led Molly and Mrs. Cuthbert into the kitchen to go over the menu.

Charlie laughed to himself as he caught the sarcasm in his mothers comment about her children. His family knew that he wasn't ready to marry yet, that didn't mean he didn't date. He went on quite a few dates, more than one with the same person. Charlie was secretly dreading bringing his date to the wedding, but he knew it was time. Looking at his watch, he still had to grab his dress robes and change before getting his date.

Upstairs he could hear Narcissa and Justine yelling at Tori and Draco to get out of bed. Knowing that everything was handled here, he went on his way.

* * *

><p>Timothy stood out in the back with Lucius, Rupert, Bill and Pansy. All were staring and the stockpile he manage to get from the storages at the Ministry.<p>

"If this was a party for a child, we'd have all basis covered proper." Bill commented.

"Ye of little faith my boy. That's why we have an expert with us." Timothy stared at the pile. All the decorations were from old Quiddtich Cup tournaments. Red, gold, silver, greens, and purples all clashed against and old brown tent that had been better days.

"You were right to call me." Pansy laughed as she pulled her wand from her back pocket. "If you gentlemen would be so kind as to move the tent to where it needs to be, I'll get started on these."

Lucius and Rupert shed their outer coats and pulled their wands, Timothy and Bill following suit.

With a wave of their wands, they move the tent to the area that Narcissa designated. Once it was flat on the ground, and tacked down, Lucius and Rupert gave a flick of the wrist and it started rising into the sky. Once it was at its desired height, Bill and Timothy set to work on the pillars and support beams to keep it up the rest of the night.

After twenty or so minutes, the four wizards made their way back to Pansy. All in the time they were gone she managed to have every piece of fabric turned from Qudditch paraphernalia, into a white wedding wonder. The only thing that wasn't pink was the pale yellow carpet that went from the arch on top of the platform to the end of chairs. The arch was wrapped in lace that had pearls intertwined and a soft white backdrop; she even managed to throw a few sunflowers in between the framework of the arch.

"I must say Ms. Parkinson, you are genius." Rupert gazed in awe.

"They don't pay me to not be." Standing from her kneeled position and the end of the carpet, "Now, let's take a look at that tent."

* * *

><p>It took everyone another three hours to finish setting up. The tables and chairs were set out inside the tent, the refilling water and wine goblets were set out. Plates and champagne flutes where placed on the tables with the correct name in front of each chair. By the time the outside was set up and down, it was nearing two in the afternoon. Narcissa had sent out letters to those who were originally invited to wedding, notifying them that the wedding was happening today at six. That left four more hours to get the bride and groom dressed, get the food done and make sure no one interrupted.<p>

Frances had shown up with Rupert's sister Cecila, whom Justine was ecstatic to see. With the help of the other two witches, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Her own sister with Teddy in tow both arrived, and was helping Molly and Mrs. Cuthbert in the kitchen. Molly's daughter and three of her four daughter in laws showed up to help. Narcissa honestly couldn't tell when the last time her house smelt so amazing was.

Making her way from her room, she walked into the room that they turned into the bridal suite. Tori, Justine, Alexandra, Matilda, and Pansy were all there. Pansy was fixing the damaged wedding dress and everyone was sitting getting themselves ready. The photographer they had hired would be at the Manor in three hours to get pictures before the wedding.

"How are we in here?" She asked.

Pansy popped her head out from behind Tori, a pin cushion between her teeth. She had a hard nod and went back to work.

Everyone else gave their own response of readiness. Tori was the only who didn't make a sound. She stared at herself in the mirror, pale as a ghost.

"Tori… Dear, what's the matter?" Both Alexandra and Justine shot their heads towards their daughters.

"I'm getting married." She mumbled.

"Yes, you are." Alexandra confirmed, sending a confused look to Justine.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Matilda said as she looked her best friend.

"No, nothing like that." She shook her head. "It's silly."

"It can't be that silly if you're getting so worked up about it." Pansy said as she pulled the cushion from her mouth.

Fidgeting with the bit of fabric on her dress, Tori looked back into the mirror at everyone who was now staring at her. "I guess… I mean…." Letting out a frustrated growl, Tori rubbed her face with both hands.

"Honey what is it?" Justine asked as she stood up and walked forward.

"Who's going to give me away?" She cried out.

"That's what you're worried about?" Justine laughed, "Oh honey."

Both Narcissa and Alexandra let out little giggles at her question.

"It's not funny." Tori cried, "I mean, Dad's supposed to give me away. That's the way it's been since I started planning my dream wedding, But Bill's in the picture now, and he's been there for a lot of this, and it seems only fair that he gives me away, given that he is my birth father. It would be rude to not have him, but I don't want to hurt Dad by not letting him give me away…"

"Tori!" Justine shouted as she shook her daughter from her rant. "Why not have both of them give you away?"

"Both of them?" Tori repeated.

* * *

><p>Down the hall in Draco's room where all the groomsman were sitting playing a game of poker and have a few drinks.<p>

"Now this is how to get ready for a wedding." Blaise took a swig of his scotch as he place his bet.

Draco sat next to his best friend, "Not all of us had the unfortunate wedding you did."

Blaise shot his friend a glare.

"What happened at your wedding?" Bill asked as he traded in his cards.

"This git over here took me out drinking the night before my wedding. Needless to say, my wife comes barreling into my room at two in the afternoon, in her wedding dress, demanding to know why I wasn't dressed. Which in turn led my mother to come in the room, all the while I'm stark naked in my bed."

"No one told you challenge the idiot from Hungary to a drinking contest." Draco pointed out as he placed his bet.

"Yeah, and no one told you to go home with that belly dancer." Blaise smirked.

"Belly dancer?" Rupert, Timothy, and Bill are questioned.

"This was before I met Tori." Glancing at his cards, "I fold. Refill anyone?" Draco tried his hardest to change the subject.

His father and Rupert held out their glasses and Draco made his way to his decanters.

"On the topic of Tori, there's something I want to talk to you about Bill." Timothy said as he folded himself and took a drag of his cigar.

"Okay…" Bill paused.

Timothy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, staring at the younger wizard.

"Ever since this wedding nonsense started, my daughter has been a war path trying to find her birth parents. It's completely understandable, like she said; in our world blood is everything." Timothy paused and Bill nodded his head. "Given that, I want you to walk her down the aisle."

Blaise chocked on his drink at Timothy words. All the men in the room stared at him like he had gone crazy. "Mr. Willington…"

"Timothy." He pointed his cigar at the younger man.

"Timothy, I couldn't. As much as she is my daughter, she is more so your's." Bill pushed his hair behind his ear.

"She does that same thing, you know. When she's nervous, she fiddles with her hair."

"That's my point. You raised her; you should be the one to give her away, not me."

Timothy gave thought to what he said. "I'm not going to fight you on this. You're giving her away, and that's that. Beside, what better way to tell everyone that she's your daughter?" Timothy smirked.

"Why don't you both?" Draco said as he came back to the table "I know Tori would love it."

"It certainly is untraditional." Rupert grounded.

"Nothing about this wedding is traditional." Blaise snorted.

"It doest seem like the logical thing to do, and like Draco said, Victoria would enjoy it."

Bill and Timothy looked at each, Bill shrugged his shoulder and Timothy gave in. "Fine, we'll tell her as soon as we're dressed."

Blaise looked at his watch, "And we better get a move on it. Only two hours before we have to do the groomsman photos."

A knock on the door disrupted everyone's thought, "Come in." Draco yelled at the door.

"Daddy!" A small blonde bundle came running through the door way.

A smile spread across his face as his son ran towards him. Scooping down Draco picked him up and hugged him. "Hey little one."

"Momma says I'm gonna be in your wedding!" He shouted as he tugged on the front of his dress robes. His hair was combed over and if Draco was being honest to himself, his son look down right adorable.

"Scorpius what did I tell you about running indoors." Astoria huffed from the doorway.

"That it's unmannerly." He pouted.

Draco just laughed as he put his son down and walked over to Astoria. "Thank you for letting him be apart of this."

"It's fine." Pulling the strap of the large satchel over her head she handed to Draco. "Here's his change of clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, and his book. Now you can only read Babbity, he doesn't like any of the other stories. Also, make sure he brushes his teeth before bed and no sweets after dinner. He will go to bed if you do." Astoria began listing off the nightly chores for Scorpius.

"Astoria. Why don't you come to the wedding and just stay here. There are plenty of rooms for both you and Scorpius."

"Thanks for the offer Draco, but I think some people might be upset that I'm here. Not to mention, I've got myself a date tonight. First one in a long time." She huffed out. "I'm okay, honestly. Besides, this'll be good for Scorpius. Give him a chance to get to know Willington… Ah sorry, Malfoy." She said as she smirked. "Also, I'd appreciate it if no one smoked around my son." She said rather loudly, pointing her words at Timothy. The older man grumbled but put out his cigar anyway. "Thank you."

"Are you leaving now Momma?" Scorpius asked as he took his fathers hand.

"I am pumpkin. I'll see you tomorrow though. You be good and listen to your father and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, okay?" Astoria said she knelt down and hugged her son. Scorpius hugged her back and gave her a nod of agreement.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Congratulations again Draco." With that she walked out of the room.

"Daddy, you're going to the party like that are you?" His son said as he looked his father up and down.

Blaise laughed out loud, "I love this kid."

Draco smirked and swung his son up, who let out a shrill cry of laughter and Draco led him into his closet and showed him the dress robes he was going to wear.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock came a little faster than everyone anticipated. Everyone was running around in a tizzy getting last minute things ready, showing guest to their seats. Molly was long down with the food, but was still in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect. After everything was done, she and the girls all made their ways home to get dressed and get their families. Draco handed a small pillow to Scorpius which held the wedding rings, and giving him exact instructions on where to walk once the ceremony started.<p>

Tori was up in her temporary room adding the final touches. Rather than her hair up, she left it down. It running in soft waves down her back, pulling front and pinning it to the sides of her head. She wasn't able to wear her veil as it was damaged beyond repair. So there was no need for a fancy up do. Alexandra had given her a pair of pearl earring to wear, ones that oddly matched the pearl teardrop necklace that Justine had given her. Pulling her bracelet on, she fiddled with her engagement ring. She still wasn't sure how both her father would take her asking both of them to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

"My goodness…." Tori turned around and saw both of them standing there.

Both of them had look of awe on their face. "What? What's wrong?" Tori questioned as she turned around and faced the mirror trying to see something out of place.

"Nothing's wrong dear. You look gorgeous, that's all." Timothy said as his eyes got misty.

"Don't cry. You cry, I cry, and Mum would kill me if I ruined my make up already."

"Which one?" Bill chuckled.

"Both." She deadpanned.

"You do look beautiful though." Bill walked closer. "Here I thought I wouldn't be having this moment for at least another thirty years."

"You really think you're oldest is going to wait until she's thirty-five to marry?"

"I wish mine had." Timothy joked.

"I have a proposition for both you." Tori stared at her fathers. Fathers, it was an odd word no matter how many times she thought about it. "I want both of you to walk me down the aisle." She sped out, and pushed her hair behind her ear and wrung her fingers.

"Well, if we hadn't had the same idea, I would say, splendid." Timothy beamed at his daughter.

"You're serious?"

"As a doornail." Bill pointed. At the both men crooked their arms and with misty eyes Tori linked her arms with theirs and they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you Draco Malfoy take this woman as your lawfully binding wife?" Kingsley asked as he presided over the marriage.<p>

"I, Draco Malfoy, pledge to become Mr. Victoria Willington-Weasley." He said as he held hands with Tori and looked in her eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth, she leaned forward and busted out laughing. Those who was privy to the joke laughed as well. Everyone else looked at one another confused. Once she composed herself, Tori stood up straight and let Draco slide her ring onto her finger.

Shaking his confusion, Kingsley looked over at Tori, "Do you Victoria Willington take this man as your lawfully binding husband?"

"I, Victoria Willington- Weasley, pledge to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She smiled and winked at him as she slid his ring onto his finger.

"If there are no objections to this marriage," He paused waiting for someone to answer, "Then I, Minister of Magic, now pronounce these two wed. Mr. Willington-Weasley, you may now kiss your bride." Kingsley teased.

Before Draco could do anything, Tori grabbed him the neck and pulled him towards her. Putting his arms around her hips, he lifted her up and spun around.

Squealing with laughter, he sat her down and they turned to look out at their family and friends. Everyone stood up and clapped, others shouted and hollered as Draco scooped down to pick up Scorpius and the three of them made their way back down the aisle.


End file.
